Cognac
by Teensie-sama
Summary: Mr. S. Tashio is a playboy at heart. But when a certain miko caught his attention, he sets out to win her over. But she wants nothing to do with the billionaire playboy. A game of 'cat and mouse' turns into something much deeper for the Yokai and he's baffled. Can he sway the miko's heart to save his own? Or will his past be his undoing for love? Rated XXX.NO MINORS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Cognac on the rocks

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Inspiration:** The story: _"You look so fine"_ by Garbage. (I do not own the song and make no money from writing this story.) The scene: well, you need to guess what movie it was from.

**A/N:** My beta, Nekomimimode and I are going over old chapters to clean them up (and I will add more to their cat & mouse game) so I will re-post each chapters ASAP. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

**.**

**Cognac on the rocks**

**.  
**

From the corners of amber orbs, he saw her strutting in. Each step she took was gentle, soft, and elegant.

Majestic.

With feminine grace she settled on to a bar stool and smiled at the bartender. Her smile captured his eyes and stirred something inside of him; he felt the heat rising in his groin.

Seated on the bar stool her deep v-neck halter hugged her modest little breast perfectly. The A-line skirt yield a thigh high slit in her dress and when she crossed her leg, her amber skin flashed him and he almost couldn't take his eyes off the smoothness of her skin. He had to feel how soft she is against him! He stood up gracefully and proceeded towards where she was seated.

As he neared, the soft sweet scent of her perfume invaded his nostril with an alluring seduction. A small smile curved the corner of his lip while he thought about how often he'd be able to enjoy the scent of her.

The ice cubes clattered as they hit each other against the clear glass. The bartender followed it with dark orangey liquid and pushed it over to her. She smiled and bowed to thank him. Polished French tip fingers raised the glass to her glossed lips and she sipped her drink.

"You know, it ought to be illegal to do what you're doing." A deep voice almost startled her, resonating up and down her spine.

"Huh?" She turned and stared into stunning eyes of the man sitting two seats from her.

He cocked his head, waiting for another smile from her.

"The ice cubes. You should never put too much in with the Cognac. It waters down the brandy." He nodded at her drink, a little awed at the fact that such a feminine female like herself, would choose such a 'manly' drink rather than a girly martini.

"Hmm…" She glanced at her glass and then back at him, cool and nonchalant.

He gave her a sexy inevitable smile, his winning tack-tit to get any woman to fall head over heels for him.

She remained silent.

"I am sorry. Didn't mean to be pretentious I'm Sesshoumaru." He offered her his hand.

She looked down from his gaze and at his hand. She returned his offer with an indifferent face.

"This is the part where you tell me your name" he continued, giving her another smile of seduction.

"Excuse me." She said finally as she got out of her seat and started to walk away.

Shocked he watched as she walked past the lobby, her short cocktail dress fluttering carelessly with each and every one of her strut. He was speechless, never in his life had he been ignore by a woman like that before. It wasn't as if she was extraordinarily beautiful either.

Sure she was pretty, and deserved a double-take here and there. But he had been with the hottest lingerie models with the sexiest bodies, and she was by far is but only about a seven in his book - at most!

...~....

She wanted to get away from him and fast.

Of course she knew who he was. Who didn't?

As the heir to Japan's infamous 'royal' family, his face was plastered everywhere. In every magazine, from gossip, to business, hell, even some 'family' journals.

But she wasn't going to fall for the old okey-dokey.

She read and knew about him too well - the bachelor, the 'playboy' with a new woman on his arm every week - if not every day. And damn he looked even better in person than in the magazine, but she wasn't going to go down that road.

No, she Kagome Higurashi was not like all the other girls he knew and been with; sharing him from one day to the next, and getting spoiled by his wealth then tossed aside when he was done with them. Basically, they were his high-class whores, and she wasn't going to be in the ring with them. She was her own woman, content with her own life.

She wasn't and will not get caught up in the hands of the InuYokai!

Even if her stomach lurched and rolled from nerves when he spoke to her or the way he looked. Between the brandy and his breathtaking proximity, she felt the heat rise inside of her; the tingling warm sensation perked her nipples and settled in her sex. She smiled and continued to walk towards the restaurant within the Hotel, to meet her friend for dinner.

.

* * *

~Ts&Neko...


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted wine

**A/N:** My beta, Nekomimimode and I are going over old chapters to clean them up (and I will add more to their cat & mouse game) so I will re-post each chapters ASAP. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

**.**

**Unwanted wine.**

**.**

"Good evening. Welcome to 'the Desert Rose'. Do you have a reservation miss?" The pretty hostess greeted.

"Yes. Higurashi," Kagome replied.

"Let's see…" the hostess scanned her list. "Ah, here you are. You're…er..very early! Did you want to have a seat at our bar while we set up your table?" the hostess offered.

"Well, I was hoping I could just go to my table." Kagome insisted.

"Yes. Of course, the problem is you're early and because you requested a specific table it isn't ready just yet." The hostess informed her.

Kagome thought about it for a second, she was now in a predicament she knew. She didn't want to sit at the bar, she didn't want to go to the lobby's bar, and she couldn't sit at her table.

_Damn-it! _With a sigh, she opted for the bar within the restaurant instead.

At least that way, she didn't have to deal with Mr. Playboy. Not that he'd chase after her after the fact, but still.

She didn't want to risk it.

"Good evening miss. What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"Oh, a Hypnotic on the rocks please." Kagome ordered.

Sesshoumaru watched from afar as the mysterious woman sat at the inner bar of the Hotel and was once more enthralled by her presence. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. But at the same time, he wasn't going to chase after her like some horny teenager either. He found it quite intriguing this little game she was playing. The line of women in his life had always been too easy.

Sure there was the a occasional short chase here and there, but nothing a gift from one of the expensive jewelry store or unique floral arrangement couldn't handle.

But this one, this one was different for him.

He could tell already that she was going to be a challenge. And there was nothing he enjoyed more than a great challenge so that he may invoke his skills as 'a ladies' man.'

Like a predator, Sesshoumaru waited and surveyed his prey. His beast growled inside of him for the thrill and pleasure of the chase. He was going to have her at all cost, just for the fact that he Sesshoumaru Tashio had always gotten what he wanted.

Always.

Another young woman in a strapless cocktail walked up to her and they greeted each other with a hug. After a short greeting, they followed the hostess toward their table near the window.

"Elch! Work has been completely exhausting!" Sango started to complain.

"Hey, no work talk remember? Girls' night out and all, we're going to eat good food, drink good wine, and then we're going to have fun dancing and party until we're purple!" Kagome reminded her friend excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Sango agreed, smiling giddy.

"Excuse me miss," a man well dressed in black slacks and buttoned down shirt interrupted them.

"Yes?" Sango answered.

"This is from the gentleman in our elite table." The sommelier held out a bottle of '94 Harlan Estate Cabernet Sauvignon.

Both girls looked at the bottle and Sango leaned over on her seat to look over at the elite table, and saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the table with another Youkai.

Sango's heart wanted to explode from excitement.

"Please, tell him we can't accept this." Kagome said politely before Sango could muster her excitement of such a fine gift from such a fine looking hunk!!

"But…er…" The sommelier tried to protest but Kagome sent him packing back to Sesshoumaru with a glare. Sango was both shocked and confused as to why her friend had done such a stupid thing.

"Oh Kami. Dear me! Do you know who that issssssss?!" Sango asked almost shrieking.

"Shhh…" Kagome hushed her friend. "Geez, who doesn't?" Kagome rolled her eyes and scanned over the menu.

"Then please tell me he sent this bottle for me! There is a heaven! There is a God!" Sango drooled.

"Sure" Kagome replied very nonchalantly.

"Oh, c'mon what's with you? We're supposed to be out having fun and the hottest guy, not to mention rich, just sent us a bottle wine that cost $1,000! Besides, don't tell me you don't think he's hot?!" Sango asked still excited, looking over at the elite table and winking at Sesshoumaru.

"Sure he is, Sango, but so what?" The miko shrugged her shoulder carelessly. "Haven't you read some of the stuff about him?"

Sango brushed off her friend's comment with a flapping gesture of her hand.

"Psshhh, can't believe everything you read in the tabloids!"

"Yeah, but pictures don't lie Sango. There's a new girl on his arms every week!" Kagome's voice bordered boredom and disgust, her eyes glued on the menu.

"Mmmm…and I'd like to be one of them. I bet he's a God in bed!" Sango rolled her eyes back into her skull, fantasizing about the InuYokai in bed.

"Sango! How can you say such a thing?" Kagome heaved a long sigh of frustration.

"Well, it's true you know. I mean, think about it Kagome. It's Sesshoumaru Tashio. Sesh-shou-maaa-roouu Ta-shi-o! He may be a playboy but I'd do just about anything to get his attention, Kami, I'd give anything for him to have my heart. He is fiiinnneee!!" Sango gave her friend a little shudder from the thought of him.

"Hmmph. A man like him, I'd have to break his heart first, before I'd even consider giving him mine!" Kagome replied crustily.

"You're cruel Kagome, you know that? Absolutely heartless." Sango shook her head as she glanced over at Sesshoumaru's table once again.

Noticing that he was talking to the other Yokai as the sommelier approached him with the returned bottle of wine. Sango watched as his eyes flickered crimson for a brief second, and then he tilted his lip to a half smile and waved the sommelier off. The man retreated, shaking as he left, wondering why he was in the worst of luck that evening.

"Kagome, that was so rude!" Sango cried. "I think I'm going to go over there and apologize for _your _lack of manners." Sango tossed her napkin on the table gently and rose from her seat.

"Sango!" Kagome pleaded in a whisper. "Please don't!"

But her friend was already gone and Kagome sat there, darting her eyes back and forth trying to figure out what she was going to do.

Kagome sat and tapped her fingers nervously waiting for Sango to return. She didn't want to turn around and catch his gaze. So she fumbled through the menu, rearranged the silverware, folded Sango's napkin up nicely and she continued to fuss around the table until she heard Sango's footsteps approaching their table again.

Letting out another frustrated sigh, Kagome wanted to tear her friend's head off.

"Damn-it Sango! Why do you always…" She stopped when she looked up and instead of brown eyes looking at he, it was golden eyes staring down.

She found her voice missing and she couldn't speak as she stared into eyes so beautiful she thought could only exist in the realms of heaven.

"Hi." Was all he offered her.

"Er…" Kagome darted her head around his broad body and saw that her friend was sitting at the elite table, flirting away with the other Yokai. She rolled her eyes in irritation. Her skin began to heat up from anger. Kagome frowned.

"Don't do that, it doesn't become you." Sesshoumaru's voice caressed over her like hot cocoa on a cold winter's night.

She opened her mouth to say something smart back but decided she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of having had an effect on her. Kagome paused and then looked at Sesshoumaru.

She smiled.

A hateful, careless smile.

Even through the hateful, careless smile she offered him, Sesshoumaru thought it was still cute and something about it was just so different – so unique. Like a breath of fresh air after being in a room full of smokers.

"Excuse me," she said as she walked past him and stomped her way toward her friend.

_The nerve of him! Who the hell does he think he is always telling people, no telling ME what to do?_ Kagome fumed as she made her way over to where her friend was sitting, throwing her head back and laughed at whatever it was the Yokai had said to her.

_Sango you're in deep shit with me lady!_

_.  
_

* * *

The rest of the story is being edited and additions being made. Thanks for your patience!! ~Ts&Neko...


	3. Chapter 3: Wager of the Youkais

Chapter 3

**Wager of the Youkais.**

**.....~.....**

**....**

**.  
**

_Uh-oh. _Sango panicked seeing the irate miko approaching toward her. Already that lavender glow of death was emitting from her form. Sango darted her eyes back to the Yokai in front of her, giving him an uncomfortable smile, her heart racing as she anticipated the miko.

"Excuse me," Kagome greeted the Yokai in black hair and blued eyes. "would you mind if I borrow my _friend _for a minute?" She asked batting her lashes and giving him a fake sweet smile.

"Of course…" he answered and smiled at the DaiYoukai standing behind her. Sango hesitated, eyes pleading the Yokai to save her.

"Come on, Sango, _we _need to talk." Kagome called her friend.

"But…" Sango began to protest but Kagome gave her a glare that made her changed her mind. Grabbing her friend by the arm she dragged Sango into the ladies' room. The two Youkais watched amused as they settled into their seat again.

..........

"Ow, you're hurting me Kagome!" Sango cried. She began to rub her arm where Kagome had left little red finger marks from her harsh grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sango?" Kagome screamed, furious at her friend.

"What? We're supposed to be having fun! Let loose Kagome!" Sango answered, a little miffed herself.

"No! That's not what tonight is about. _WE_ were supposed to have a ladies dinner and drinks and then a ladies dancing time! Not, flirting with Mr. Playboy and sidekick!"

Sango laughed at the seriousness of her friend. "Come on, Kagome. Don't you think you're being a little…oh I don't know" Sango rolled her eyes playfully "... _UPTIGHT_?" Sango followed her statement with a laugh.

"_Uptight?_ I can't believe you just called me that!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips all the while glaring at her friend. _Am I being uptight really?_ Her mind wondered.

"Why are you so against it anyway?" Sango asked as she checked her arm out in the mirror.

"I…er…."_ I don't know...maybe because he's Mr. Playboy of the century and I don't want to have anything to do with him?_?

"Well?" Sango pressed.

"Well…….I mean,...argh!" She sighed frustratedly, "I'm uncomfortable with him!" Kagome's voice almost whiny.

"Who? Sesshoumaru? Why? It's not like you know him or anything!" Sango turned to look at her friend after she had readjust her outfit and image.

"He was, um….he was hitting on me earlier while I was waiting for you." Kagome answered softly and then turned to glare at Sango who's jaw had dropped to the floor. "This is all your fault." She started poking at her friend's chest.

"My fault?! Are you kidding me! The hottest, not the mention richest, cutest, most fiiiiinnnnneeee Youkai hits on you and you're running off! Damn Kagome! You get all the luck, I swear!"

"Anyway, I still want us to have fun tonight, _without the men!"_ Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kagome! You can't drag me down on your boat of celibacy with you! I mean, it's not like I have a boyfriend either! And I am not turning down a hot guy when he has his eyes on me. Playboy or not." Sango pulled out her lip gloss from her little dress pocket and applied a new coat.

"Are you serious?" Kagome's eyes widen at the statement of her friend.

"Of course I'm serious.! I mean, Sesshoumaru may have his eyes on you but Koga ain't bad either! He's a hot little hunk too and I would mind taking him home and spend some time with him!" Sango bit down on her lip thinking about the nice compliments Koga gave her while they were sitting alone at the table.

_I can't believe my friend is such a slut!!!!_ Kagome frowned. "Hmmm….well…" Kagome was confused of what to do. She didn't want to be a stick in the mud, but she hated the idea of spending time with a man who had so little respect for women.

"Come on, do it for me." Sango pleaded her friend as she tug on Kagome's arm "Koga invited us to dine with them. Let's just have some dinner and great wine and we'll see where it goes. If you're still not having fun in 30 minutes, I promise we'll leave them behind. What do you say?" Sango gave Kagome her cutest most begging set of puppy eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend. With a sigh, Kagome agreed to her friend's plea. _Let's hope he's not a total womanizer.._.She prayed.

.....~.....

"What'd I miss?" InuYasha came settling down, and started to sniff the unfamiliar scent.

"Hey Inu!" Koga greeted, pouring the hanyou a drink. "You didn't miss much other a cute miko and her friend. Sesshoumaru, what's with the miko? She's pretty, but definitely not your 'usual' type." Koga asked his friend. He thought the miko was a little too proper for what the Dai was used to being around. Not to mention too 'innocent' looking.

"Hn."

"Miko, and friend huh?" InuYasha chimed in. "Cute?"

"They are cute but your brother here has his eyes on the miko; who doesn't seem like she's at all interested."

"No shit?" InuYasha questioned, almost choking on his wine. "That's news to me!" he added while Sesshoumaru offered a meek "hn" again.

"Yeah, no kidding! That's a first. She's rejecting you like pork at a Jewish banquet!" Koga had to laugh seeing the Dai had actually met someone who didn't think he was sent from the realms of heaven. "I guess first time for everything huh?" he half-joked and place his hand on the Dai's shoulder.

"Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru brushed Koga's hand off.

Koga laughed again. "So, what are you going to do?" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "She's a little too angelic for you don't you think Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?" Both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha gave Koga a questioning look.

"For one, she's not layered in 5 inches of make-up. She's definitely not pretentious like some of your other bitches, and, now bear with me here, this is the most important part: _she doesn't find you attractive_." Koga laughed at his statement and InuYasha joined in. Sesshoumaru's hand met the back of Koga's head. "Oh, lighten up will ya? You're starting to become as uptight as your little miko here." The two laughed again. This matter was most amusing for the both of them!

"Hn." Sesshoumaru sipped his wine.

"All joking aside, I like her friend so I've extended the invitation to them to dine with us. Perhaps, you might be able to change her mind during dinner?" Sesshoumaru was silent, lost in his own thoughts of the matter. Why was it about this woman that has gotten so much of his attention? Was it the thrill of a new chase?

"Not interested." Sesshoumaru replied.

"That's because you know that this one is out of your league Sesshoumaru." Koga taunted.

"Hn. Not likely. She just needs time." Sesshoumaru responded, quite self-assuredly.

"Let's make a wager then." Koga offered. InuYasha's doggy ears twitched back and forth excitedly seeing where the conversation was heading.

"What kind?" The Dai asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I bet you can't get her to fall for you." Koga said as he leaned back into his chair, his arms resting on the frame of the chair.

"I'm in!" InuYasha called out excitedly.

"As in...?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"In love." Koga replied, smirking.

"Koga, this Sesshoumaru has no interest in that matters. However, I'd like to see what she looks and feel like in the bedroom." He smirked to himself, picturing her beneath him as she begged him to fuck her harder.

"Settled. Get her to sleep with you. But you have a time limit." Koga agreed amused.

The Dai looked at his friend with an emotionless face. He usually enjoyed the thrill of the chase. But lately, everyone one of his conquest had become stale…flat, empty; too damn easy. And there was invariably very little chasing involved. All the ones he'd 'dated' were all the same. Hovering around him, over him like bees circling a honey pot. In the rarefied circle his family was involved in, there weren't another type. It was all about sex and money and he understood and knew it all too well. He played the game like a virtuoso. No emotions were ever invested, and the women were well versed in the way of a high profile lifestyle. They all knew exactly what to say, what to do and _how_ to do it.

After a minute of silence he spoke. "How long?" Sesshoumaru sipped his wine.

"Usually you get them into bed with you within the hour, but I'd be generous and give you a full week with her. You're going to need it." Koga laughed as he reached for his own glass of wine.

"And if I do?" Sesshoumaru raise d his eyebrow. The conversation had finally taken an interesting turn.

Koga thought about it for a second. What can he use to entice a Dai who already has everything he could ever want? "One favor, can be extracted anytime, whatever it may be each of us will do it for you." InuYasha nodded in agreement.

"Done." Sesshoumaru agreed. He watched as the miko and her friend emerged from the ladies room. He realized there was something about her that was different. Captivating. She was like a breath of fresh air in a musty room and he wanted to inhale all the essence of her. She would be his best conquest yet. With that, he had to smile to himself.

"Hold on though, Mr. Cocky. If you don't though it would be the same for us. One favor from you, for each of us whenever we need, whatever it is we need." Koga finished the terms of their wager. If InuYasha had a tail he would have wagged it at the excitement. They haven't had this kind of fun for a long time. Life in the fast lane, had actually become slow, and boring. All the girls were the same, each day was the same routine, with nothing to look forward to really. With this new wager, he at least had something to look forward to at the end of the week. Not to mention what he would have Sesshoumaru do for him once, the week was over, and he'd lost his bet. InuYasha's mind began to spin so fast with ideas, he almost felt dizzy.

"I wouldn't count on that Koga."

And before Koga could remark on his friend's cockiness, the two ladies were a few yards from their table... "Ah, here they come..." Koga announced. InuYasha turn to see two girls coming toward them while Sesshoumau gulped the rest of his wine and turned to pour himself another glass. And as he watched the miko and her friend approached, he realized the desire to be with her had grown. It had become more than just sexual, more than just another one of his conquest. But what it was, he couldn't put his finger on, and that made him quite ired.

Sango smiled brightly at the three. "I'm sorry about that." Sango began to apologize. "Koga, I'd like you to meet my friend, Kagome." She yanked Kagome's wrist and Kagome stumbled forward. The Yokais could hear the uncomfortable loud beating of the miko's heart.

"Very nice to meet you Kagome." Koga greeted extending his hand to her. She took it and gave him a firm, strong handshake. Impressed Koga flashed her a smile. "Well I'm sure no introduction is needed, but I can't be rude. This is my partners in crime, Sesshoumaru Tashiou and his brother InuYasha."

"Half" the other two said in unison.

Koga shot a glance over to the Dai who rose to his feet and looked at Kagome, but she had turned her head elsewhere surveying the restaurant. Sango greeted InuYasha quickly and then nudged her friend lightly in the ribs. Kagome let out a quick 'huh?' and the a smile.

"Oh, nice to meet you both." She said softly. Even her voice, he found intriguing. It was soft, gentle and real, cascading over him like a cool breeze on a scorching day. It wasn't fake or too sweet like the ladies he was used to. Kagome bowed to greet both Yokais and as she lifted her lids, she flashed him her deep serene blue eyes. Koga definitely noticed the swift inhaled breath from Sessshoumaru.

_Oh, Sesshoumaru, you're in a heap of shit with this one.._.Chuckling to himself, Koga invited the ladies to sit at their table and called for the waiter and sommelier. Having own the hotel and everything within it, Koga ordered the man to bring a few bottles of expensive wine and the best appetizers on the menu.

.....~.....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review!!! Thanks! ~TS**


	4. Chapter 4: Help at a price

Chapter 4

**Help at a price.**

**.....~.....**

**....**

**.**

Dinner was great and the girls were served the finest from the restaurant. Sango and Koga flirted openly while Sesshoumaru sat silently and observed his new challenge as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. InuYasha dashed in and out of the table from phone calls with his girl. Sesshoumaru shook his head at the sight of his younger sibling having to excuse himself every so often to have a private conversation. _Ridiculous_. _Women always so needy,_ he thought silently.

Kagome zoned everyone out as she stared at the food on her tray and moved it about. Drawing circles into the smashed potatoes and making tiny mountains with it. The music rang beautifully over the speakers and she closed her eyes and let the it soaked through her skin. The song ended and she look up from her plate and saw that Sesshoumaru was staring at her closely. She turned to look at the chandelier hanging in the middle of the restaurant instead. Her mind growl at the fact that he was setting her as his next target. She knew his character too well, a playboy like him only had one thing on his mind. Sex. And she wasn't going to be the next statistic on his long list. He'd already had a long collection of broken hearts stored away somewhere and no way in hell was she going to be added to that!

She hated the fact that he treated women like such commodities! So easy to buy and replace at any point and time. Whenever he pleases without any regards to their feelings. She was so caught up in her angry thoughts towards the DaiYokai that she did not noticed in ignoring everyone, the table had emptied, except for the one person she'd hope would leave. His eyes still on her, surveying her up and down and she felt a faint rush of excitement fluttered down her spine. She indulged her urge and beamed in delight at him as her eyes took his and locked in a deep stare. She wanted to sneer at his cockiness and his scant disregard for a woman's heart, but his eyes made her blind to any of the imperfections of his character. They were deep-set and intense, so warm and inviting. Unbidden, she glanced at his mouth. Both lips well proportioned, soft, and sensual. For a split second, power crackled beneath her skin, and Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

"Kagome, do you have a boyfriend?" His question blunt and abrupt. But his voice, was so soft and alluring, she felt a faint rush of air from his words along her neck where her thick hair hung loose around her shoulders. Kagome's heart went into double time.

_Snap out of it! He knows exactly what he's doing to you! Don't you dare fall for it!! _Her conscience brought her back to reality.

"No." She hastily added, "I don't have time. And not interested in one." She tried to keep her voice level, and all she could do was exhale slowly. She darted her head around the restaurant.

"InuYasha's on the phone with his bitch again." he said, making her turned abruptly to look at him with a glare. "Sango and Koga are off in the 'smoking room'" He said with a hint of amusement.

She tried to ignore his 'bitch' term. It had rolled off his tongue with such ease and carelessness. She knew it was a term he'd used frequent without regards to how it would make a woman feel. Her resentment toward him was offset by the accelerated pulse in her body when the canned music playing over the speakers faded, and the lights over the restaurant dimmed. She realized they were the only ones left inside the restaurant. She fought within herself to control her nervousness and the beating of her heart.

His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as he watched her head danced frantically around the room in search for the rest of the party. He felt the fluttering of her pulse and could only imagine the phrase of 'butterflies in your stomach' as the slight scent of perspiration from her began to invade his sensitive nose. In general, he was immune to this kind of reaction as he'd encountered it one too many times before with the females in his life, but with her, she had made him glad he _could_ have that effect on her.

_What is it about you little miko, that's so different from the rest?_ He questioned himself his claws tapping the table, making the only audible sound in the large vicinity.

The sound of Sango's giggling relieved her from the angst she was in. Sango and Koga settled back into their seats again and the manager came to announce that it was past closing and that the kitchen had closed. Koga waved him off and instructed the man to deal with the mess the next day. A respectful bow and with a quick good-night the man retreated into the back room to head off for the evening.

"So Kagome, how long have you and Sango been friends?" Sesshoumaru started abruptly again, as if the other couple had never left the table.

Sango shot her friend a mischievous smile and returned to flirting with Koga, giggling as she sipped her wine. From the corner of her eyes, Kagome saw Koga resting his palm on her knee and was stroking it softly.

"Oh, um...geez since middle school. We hated each other at first, but I guess she grew on me like moss on a tree." Kagome answered, not looking at the Dai, worried of a repeat sensation from earlier. She began observing the decorations and interior designs of the restaurant instead.

"Hey! Don't be so cruel Kagome!" Sango interjected.

"It's true you know." Kagome gave her friend a smile and Sesshoumaru felt his pants tighten at the beautiful sight of it.

"What about you guys?" Sango asked Sesshoumaru.

"Hn. Forever." He sipped his wine casually. "So what do you do Kagome? Your profession?" Focusing back on the woman of interest. It was out of his character to actually have an interest in the woman within his sight for any other reason than sex, but there he was, curious about her daily life and what she was like on a regular basis.

_Why so you can stalk me some more you arrogant jerk?_ Sipping her wine, she answered, "Oh, I'm still in school and I work as an appraiser for antiquities."

"An appraiser huh? Interesting choice."

"Not really." Kagome shrugged, a nonchalant roll of her narrow shoulders that didn't budge the wine glass in her hand.

'Dinner' at this pointed had lasted more than 4 hours, while they sat, munched, drank and talked. The low lighting made her uncomfortable when they were alone and now made it worst for her since she knew he was able to see her much more clearly than she could see him.

"Excuse me," Kagome said, as she got up and left for the ladies room to hide for a while. She ran into InuYasha as he was heading back to the table from yet another phone conversation with his woman. He gave her a smile followed by a questionable raised eyebrow as they passed each other.

She used the bathroom and sat there much longer than needed, the stall door faced her. _What am I doing here? _She thought. She leaned back onto the toilet and stared at the ceiling. She blinked her eyes as she gave herself a long moment of privacy away from the rest of the group. She had hoped that Sango would have gotten her fill of the playboys by now, but she was enjoying herself too much and it didn't seem like Kagome had any chance of pulling her away from them anytime soon. She thought it was time for a bottle of water, some coffee and then head home. She couldn't take another moment with Sesshoumaru - as attractive as he was, and as lonely as she was, she didn't want to succumb to the physical demands of her body. It had been too long since she let another man in her life. She'd enjoyed her relationship with Bankotsu, a cute finance officer, but they had parted ways amicably and still remained as friends. Now she wanted to focus on her studies, get her degree in Interior Designs and perhaps move to Italy for an internship. Sighing, she rose from her seat and crossed to the sink, turned on the water, staring at her face in the mirror. She wondered why Sesshoumaru had chosen her instead of Sango. Sango was praised for her looks more often than she was. So why her? She sighed.

Kagome tested the running water with her hand, waiting for it to warm up. She wanted to plunge her whole head under the facet to cool herself from the heat of the wine, but settled for dampening a piece of paper towel and blotted across her face. _You can do this! _She told herself. _You're not interested in him. No, not Mr. Playboy. If you want a man, you can date a regular guy like you always had._ She walked towards the door and still holding onto the handle she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. _Here it goes! _She said as she flung the door open and stepped out.

"Hey!" Sango greeted her halfway back toward the table. "I was coming in to check on you! We thought you fell in!" Sango laughed, clearly intoxicated.

"Heeeh.." Kagome gave her a meek fake laugh. "Funny Sango."

"So!" Sango said excitedly.

_uh-oh_ Kagome's mind waned. She knew where this was going.

"We were all thinking of heading out to the club now and you're coming along!" Sango fumbled her finger and poked at Kagome's chest. _Just as I thought._ Kagome sighed, dismayed by the whole idea.

"You know Sango, I don't think that's a good idea. I think you've had enough alcohol for one night and I should take you home." One thin brow arched upward as she stared at her friend, who was blinking furiously while giggling at nothing.

"No!" Sango waved her finger back and forth stumbling on her stilettos and Kagome had to help her balance. "I want to hang out with Koga some more!" She sounded like a little child demanding for candy in a grocery store. Leaning into Kagome's ear, she whispered "I think he likes me and he wants him some of this." She stepped back and with both hands outlined her sexy curvy body.

"Sango..."

"No, Kagome, you can leave if you want to, but I am going dancing." Sango started to do a little sexy sway. Then with a sudden change of attitude, Sango grabbed her friend's hands and looked deep in her eyes. "I want to have fun Kagome. Please don't ruin it for me." Sango requested with seriousness in her tone.

Kagome looked at her friend and then turned her head toward the men sitting at the table. They were laughing at their own conversation. Exhaling, Kagome placed her palms on both her friends cheeks. "As long as you know what you're doing and don't get hurt." Sango nodded. "Okay then, I have to leave though, but you have fun. Come on." And with that she walked toward the table again, with her friend, their hands lacing together as they walked.

"Ah ladies! You're back!!" InuYasha was the first to greet them. "So Kagome, feeling like boogying tonight?"

Kagome gave InuYasha an amused smile. "No thanks, I have to leave. I have things I need to tend to early tomorrow. You guys have fun at the club!" She gave Sango and hug and grabbed her things to leave.

"I'll walk you out." Sesshoumaru offered.

"NO!" She screamed suddenly. Everyone stared at her wide eyes. "I mean....it's okay. I'm fine...I'd rather be alone. Thanks." Kagome turned and almost jogged out the place as Sesshoumaru settled back into his seat.

As she left the restaurant, she realized she needed a few things at the store and stopped in on her way home at the 24 hour convenience store. Disappointed at how her 'girls night out' had turned out, she brave the chilly morning air and went into the store the gather the things she needed.

......~.......

Bored at the club as he watched Koga and Sango making out, InuYasha was out on the floor with his lady dancing away. He drank the rest of his shot and stood up to leave. For the first time in his life, he had brushed off every single hot women that had thrown themselves at him that night. He couldn't stop thinking about the miko and her smile. The scent of her still vaguely surround him as he stood there in the mist of the VIP section.

"Where are you going?" Koga asked watching the Dai getting up.

"Home."

"It's still early!" Koga looked at his watch.

"See you next time Sango." Sesshoumaru nodded at her and she smiled. _She's wasted,_ he chuckled to himself. With that he left Koga sitting in the VIP section with Sango and a swarm of girls.

Curving his Lamborghini Murcielago fast around a corner he noticed a car pulled over on the shoulder in a distant. A tiny figure was outside kicking the car and then grabbing her foot in pain as she hopped around. Amused he thought he'd go see what this was about.

Kagome was frustrated over her night. There she was in one of her nicest cocktail dress, kicking the bust down car, stranded in the middle of the freeway by herself!! It was supposed to be a fun night with Sango, full of laughter and getting buzzed coming home together, laughing off about what a fun night they had. But instead, she was staring at her Lexus that refused to start. Giving up she slumped her back onto the car, looked up at the sky and sighed.

The bright lights and engine of a car pulling over where she was startled her and she turned to look. With the lights shining in her face she couldn't make out who it was and was grateful that someone had finally stopped to help. Only realizing who it was after he stood in front of the lights did she cursed her luck.

She looked away, pretending not to notice him as she prayed silently for him to go away. She pinched her eyes shut hoping he was just a figment of her imagination and when she opened them again that he would disappear.

"Kicking it like that isn't going to help you know." He said. She cursed silently that he had decided to stick around.

_Fucking arrogant asshole, _she thought. _Once again, trying to tell me what to do!!_ She turned and gave him a forced irritated smile.

"It seems like I keep running into you." He spoke

_Yeah, or you're probably stalking me for all I know!! _Kagome sighed again at her poor luck. _Why him? Why me? Why couldn't he be some cute, sweet, normal human guy??_

"Silent treatment I see…well, I guess you don't need my help then." He said and turned to leave.

_Damn-it!_ She looked at her watch, it was already 2AM, she bit her lip hard cursing Sango for not answering her phone and come rescue her. She growled angrily at the thought of her friend banging Koga away while she was stranded in the middle of the freeway with broke down car and her savior had to be none other than Mr. Playboy himself!

"Not wait!" She called out finally and he halted his steps. He smiled triumphantly. Settling back to his face of indifferent, he turned. "Yes?"

She inhaled deeply, uncomfortably before she spoke. "Could you um….help me?"

"Hmm….I don't know Kagome. Why should I? I mean, it wasn't as if you'd been especially civil with me…."

"Fine. Forget it! Forget I ever asked." _Jerk-off! _She grunted angrily. _Damn-it! This is Sango's fault again. She was supposed to take this damn thing in for a tune up last week!!_

"Okay." He turned to leave again.

"What?! Just like that? Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?" She called after him.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulder carelessly. "Why should I? You've already dubbed me as a jerk so why should I be anything else?"

"Because…."

"Hn?" He crossed his arms in front of him, his claws tapping lightly waiting for her to answer.

A moment passed and she still couldn't come up with a reason. "That's what I thought." And proceeded to walk away. He was enjoying this, the table turning on her for once.

"Come on! It's like past 2 in the morning! And your friend has kidnap my friend so I have no help!" She whined. He found it cute how she had turned the situation around.

"Kidnapped?" he chuckled. "That's hardly a word I would use. I believe Sango was more than willing to go home with Koga."

"Yeah…but still….you could still help me." She murmured under her breath. It was barely a whisper.

"And how will that be beneficial to me?" He was most amused watching her squirm uncomfortably.

She looked up abruptly at him. "Umm…well…I guess I could pay you or something."

He laughed at her 'innocence'. "Kagome, money is hardly the issue here."

"Yeah huh….?" _Damn it! Fucking loaded bastard!_

"I'll tell you what. I'll help you on two conditions." He finally offered. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously at him. "First, if you say 'please' after all, it is only polite when requesting help. Second, if you'd let me take you out to dinner."

She thought it over. The fucking arrogant asshole had got her in a jam. She could be stuck out there all night or truck her ass down the shoulder of the freeway to get help. Neither sounded too appealing to her.

"Do I get to choose where to go?" She asked trying to have some control of the situation.

"If that pleases you." He answered. His heart throbbing that things were finally looking up for him. He was going to change her mind about him yet!

"Alright." She agreed.

"Well....?" he waited.

Rolling her eyes, she dragged her breath. "please.." she said, it was barely audible.

"I'm sorry?" He cupped a hand behind his ears. He'd heard her of course, but he wanted the satisfaction of winning.

"Please..." she repeated softly again.

"You know Kagome, for someone who's wanting help, you don't seem like you really want it..." He found himself unusally attracted to the sound of her name rolling off his tongue.

"PLEASE!" she screamed and it hurt his delicate ears a bit. "Happy?" _**Jeeeerrrrrrrrkkkk!!!**_

"Very." He smirked. "So what's the problem your car?" Sesshoumaru nodded at her Green Lexus LS 400.

"Er..well, it was driving fine and then I heard a loud pop, pulled to the side and now the engine won't start." She recalled her incident.

"I see. Pop the hood." He instructed. His voice domineering. Almost sexy, she realized. She slid in her drivers seat and fumbled with the gadgets. It took her a few minutes since she knew nothing of where anything was in her car. The hood opened with a loud pop and Sesshoumaru lifted it up with ease, surveying the engine. After observing the machine for a while, he came back to tell her that her engine had died. "You should have added oil to it."

"Oil?" She was car engine illiterate.

"Yes, engine oil. You've blown your engine." He told her and slammed the hood shut.

"Well, what the hell does that mean? Can you get it started again?" She was more than frantic, she needed her car!!

"Nope. It's going to have to be towed. In the meantime, I can drop you off…" _Of course you want to drop me off, you stalker, pervert!!!_ she glared at him. "Unless of course, you'd rather walk…" Sesshoumaru added.

"No! I would not rather walk! I live like 20 miles from here, at least!!" She fisted her hands on her sides and tip-toed to glare into his face. He had to chuckle inside. He'd never dealt with this kind of defiant character before. Women had always catered to him. Doing anything and everything he asked. No matter how absurd or uncanny; they had always been more than willing. This characteristic, he found arousing. Thrilling. He silently vowed to see more of it from her. At all costs.

"Very well, what are you waiting for then?" He asked casually as he started to walk back towards his car.

"I….er…." defeated she sighed "alright. Just let me grab my things" her voice was slightly above a whisper as she dropped her head and dragged her legs to her busted car.

Needless to say, the drive home was uncomfortable for her. She sat clutching onto her purse while her heart beat thumped. Her mind raced as to why and how she had ended up in this predicament in the first place. _At least it's the week-end,_ she concluded. She wouldn't have to drag herself out of bed to go to work so that wasn't so bad. But she still had to deal with her car before the week-end ended, otherwise she wouldn't have any means to get to work or school.

"You need to tell me where you live" his voice flowed out of nowhere.

It took her a moment to marshal her thoughts and gave him her address. She noted the amusement that sparked in his eyes at her difficulties. She tapped her foot in irritation. The silence was awkward and she started to look around his car for the radio dial. She knew if she didn't find something to occupy her mind, she was going to say something stupid. But her search yield no help to her. The car was custom made and so nothing was where it was supposed to be. Suddenly, the music blasted out of nowhere and she jumped in her seat from the sudden noise.

"Are you ok?" He asked as her hand placed over her chest. He could her the loudness of her heart.

"Fine." _Yeah, trying to give me a heart attack while you're at it, why don't you jerk!_ She looked out the window and noticed that she liked the song. "What is this song called?"

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty different." she answered.

"Je t'aime melancolie" he informed her. His voice deep and soft, combined with the French rolling off his tongue make her body burn. She swallowed hard, finding it difficult for her to concentrate on what they were even talking about.

A soft 'Oh' was all that she could manage to utter. Sesshoumaru found his veins flooding with desire from the heat immenating from her form. If she was any other woman, he'd pull the car over and take her to the nearest hotel. But then again, any other woman had never had this kind of effect on him. Never had he found himself in a position where it was so hard for him to control his arousal.

Moments later, he pulled into her drive and parked beside her garage. Before she could gather her things and open the door he was already on the side of it and opened her it for her, giving her a hand out. She hesitantly took his hand as he pulled her out of the passenger seat swiftly and effortlessly.

She stepped to the side and he closed the door, leaning very close into her. The scent of him infiltrate her nose and she held her breath. Disbelief flashed across her face when he moved his hand to the middle of her back and pulled her forward into his harden chest. She pressed her palms against it giving her the only opposition against his hard grasp. She was shocked by his action but at the same time slightly aroused. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking, and what he was doing but she found he had rendered her mute. She'd never been taken like that before. No one had ever dared to be so bold around her. Before she could muster a 'thank you' he grabbed her by the back of the neck and dropped his mouth on hers. His lips fairly danced over her mouth, setting fire to her blood. And when she opened her mouth to protest, he thrust his tongue inside. She gasped for air and her eyes widen, flaming his desires for her even higher. And when she returned his kiss he took her fully.

He released her when she thought the air from her lungs have been sucked up by him and loosen his grip on her.

"I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow." He announced, slid into his seat and drove off, leaving her standing in her driveway, speechless trying to comprehend what had just transpired. It took until the back of his car became nothing but clouded by the fogs of the early morning for her to shake herself out of the spell and turned, to head into her house.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Send me a review please!! love ya'll! ~ts

* * *

**AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE: **Dear Friends/fans/readers and everyone who loves fanfiction as much as I do, and who reads my stories. Please understand that I am going through a very VERY difficult time right now. My dad has been diagnosed with Lung Cancer and currently is in the ICU at the hospital. It is a very hard time and as much as I'd like to continue to write and finish my stories, I just don't have the time nor the heart to do it. I do hope that you all will understand and pray for him. It is terminal so I am not in any kind of delusion that he will get well, however, we, as a family do hope that he gets out from the ICU and can have manageable pain so that he can fly to Viet Nam to finish what he wanted to do before he dies. My father was a great man, who was tortured in the Viet Cong prison for 16 years fighting for his country as well as the US. He's left a great name and a legacy that I will make sure my children will never forget. My youngest son, Henry is very very sad because he was very close to my father. Even though he's two and doesn't really fully comprehend the situation, in his heart he feels there is something amiss and it breaks my heart to see him, and especially my mother go through this. Please pray for him and when I get well, I promise you will be reading wonderful stories, and I will do my best to make you all love them.

With Love,

Teensie-Sama


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner and a 'show'

****

Chapter 5

**Dinner and a 'show'**

**

* * *

**

Kagome woke up the next morning dragging and with a slight headache. She hustled out of the house after calling for Taxi. She went to a nearby auto shop to have her car towed and looked at.

"Ah Kagome!" Ginkotsu, the owner's son greeted her. Regardless of his deformed looks, he was quite talented. Half of his body, an arm and a leg were prosthetic.

"Oh, hey!" she returned his greeting with a smile. His heart beat double-time.

"What brings you to our little shop today beautiful?" he questioned. At the comment she blushed, which made her look so innocent and much more beautiful to him.

"Well, I was wondering if you could have my car towed to your shop and take a look at it. I was told that I blew the engine last night," she told him.

"Oh? Who told you that?" Ginkotsu queried curiously.

Kagome felt a faint rush of heat running through her body remembering the way Sesshoumaru looked last night. Even worse her mind darted back to the kiss they shared. _He is nothing special, and I've had better kisses._ She willed her mind to believe her own lie.

"Oh, um….a….friend," Kagome replied, hesitating, trying to figure the proper term for him. She didn't want to be rude in front of Ginkotsu, nor was she the type to call people names behind their back.

"I see. Alright, well, where do you have it?"

Kagome gave him the location where she had pulled over the night before. She filled out the paperwork he gave her, which included her phone number, and that made Ginkotsu's Saturday morning.

She bid good-bye to him minutes later, deciding that she needed to get her errands done so that she could go to dinner with Sesshoumaru later. She was not looking forward to that, to say the least.

...

Sesshoumaru finished looking over the financial report submitted by his company's accountant, and headed downstairs for a cup of coffee. Though he had been doing tedious work since early morning, he didn't mind. He wasn't as annoyed as he usually was because, today, he had something to look forward to. Something of interest that sent his blood rushing, his heart fluttering, and his groin tic.

The playboy snickered in delight at the fact that he had stolen a kiss from her last night. She tasted sweet, and nothing like he'd ever laid his lips on. Generally he was not interested in kissing a woman. To him, there were two types of women. One who were capable enough to be in the work force and therefore, be put to work. The other type, were the ones who look pretty and catered to his needs in the bedroom.

Yet, there was something strange and unusual about the young miko that had his mind preoccupied at all hours. For one, she had the audacity to ignore him and walked away the very first time. The second was her nonchalant attitude of disinterest, which was genuine. She was not playing hard to get, even if he _did_ have _some effect _on her. And then there was the insolent attitude towards him. It was the 'I don't give a shit who you are' demeanor. If she _were_ interested in him, it wasn't for his power, looks or money, but she would care about who he was as a person and not what his last name could give her.

Sesshoumaru sat staring blankly at his monitor, sipping on his coffee with a smile. _I will change your mind about me Kagome._

_..._

The young miko was sitting at her drafting table, carefully lining the ruler against her presentation board, drawing a line that would later represent a wall for her interior design project. Her favorite movie 'The Red Violin" was playing on her TV set at low volume. She was in such deep concentration that when her phone rang, it startled her, almost causing her to make a squiggle instead of a line. Exhaling in relief, she noticed the number belonged to the auto shop and was hoping for some good news.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kagome, it's Ginkotsu."

"Oh hey! So how much damage to my wallet is it going to be?" she asked tapping the tip of her pencil on the desk.

"Well, that's why I was calling. I've circled the area three times, and I need to check the location with you. You said that it was on route 25 right? Over the overpass?" Ginkotsu asked.

"Yep!" she nodded over the phone.

"Well, unless someone wanted a busted down car, I don't see it, Kagome. I even called the city impound and they haven't towed any Lexus last night."

"Are you sure? I mean wouldn't it be hard for someone to steal a busted car? It wouldn't start for me last night!" Kagome answered.

"No, I'm standing at the spot right now, and there's no car here." Ginkotsu tapped his foot looking around as the cars flew by on the highway.

_Strange._ Kagome thought and then she began to panic. She really needed her car and she did not have time to deal with this kind of a situation. She still had a lot of homework from school, and then some paperwork she still had to look over for work. "Should I call the cops or something? I mean, I'm telling you, Ginkotsu. It was there! I didn't have a choice but leave it there!" Kagome practically screamed into the line.

"Let me take a look around some more and call some of the shops and see alright?" Ginkotsu offered.

"Oh, thanks so much Ginkotsu!" Kagome agreed gratefully.

Kagome was pacing around her apartment in a frenzy when a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. She ran to open the door; surprised that Sango had actually stopped by. It was barely noon, and the girl partied a little too hard last night. But instead of her girlfriend, she stared at an unfamiliar face of a man, well dressed in Khakis paired with cotton polo shirt. Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Yes?" she said with such raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hello, miss. I'm here about your car," he apprised.

"My car?" She was relieved that someone knew where her car was, or the condition. At the same time, she was perplexed as ever. She'd never seen the man in her life! Especially the way he dressed – no mechanic she knew of ever looked like that!

"Yes. I am Mr. Tashio's personal craftsman and we worked on your car all night replacing the engine. I've parked it in the front garage but I wasn't sure if it was your spot." he enlightened.

"You…how'd you managed to get in my car without a key?" she asked, and then instantly realized it was a dumb question. He was Sesshoumaru's personal mechanic. Breaking into her Lexus was probably a piece of cake for him. She shook her head quickly, "How much do I owe you for the job?" she posed, hoping that he'd let the last question slip.

"Don't worry about it. It is on Mr. Tashio's tab. He's already taken care of it," the guy replied.

She only smiled in response, then, she thanked him as he bid her a good day, giving her his business card in case she needed anything else. She bowed gratefully and closed the door after he turned his heels to leave.

She wanted to be angry with Sesshoumaru for once again, thinking he owned everything, doing whatever it was that he wanted, whenever he wanted. However, the fact that she got her car back right away, fixed and delivered, made her feel relieved and grateful. She decided that she was going to pay him every single penny back whether he was going to take it or not.

She felt real stupid while calling Ginkotsu, stuttering, trying to explain the situation to him and apologizing for wasting his time. She felt at ease when he didn't sound too upset at her. Kagome brushed the incident aside and resumed her work.

...

The doorbell rang at 6 PM and she jumped from her drafting table. _Shit!_ She looked at the clock. She was so busy with her homework, and so consumed with placing each of the tiny models that she built herself on the presentation board, that she hadn't realized the time. Her neck was stiff from bending over her work all day. Rubbing it slightly to relieve the tension, she opened her door to the unwanted 'date' on the other side.

He turned when her door opened and his hair flew past, making her dizzy at the flurry of silver tresses. She wanted to snicker watching him dressed in slacks, and a button down shirt with a few of the top buttons undone. He looked like a true bachelor/playboy. She thought, if someone looked up in the dictionary for the word 'player' or 'playboy', or better yet, 'manwhore', his face should be next to each of those with large red words that read "warning: not capable of monogamy."

She had to laugh at her own thoughts. "Not inviting me in?" he asked disrupting her little fantasy.

"Oh!" She opened the door wider and turned to head into her room. "I'll be ready in 5 minutes," she called over her shoulder. _Yeah right, _he thought_. Women. 5 minutes meant at least 30 minutes!_ Kagome turned around abruptly. "Have a seat, and please _don't touch anything!"_ she glared then ran into her room.

_So haughty of an attitude! _ What makes her think that he would be interested in anything in her clutter-filled apartment? He looked around, realizing that she was quite sloppy. There were folders stacked everywhere, along with yellow pads filled with scribbles on them and cut out papers strewn all over the floor. Then his eyes caught the display in the corner of the room - on her drafting table. He moved to take a closer look.

"You're not keen on directions are you?" she asked, startling him. She had come out of her room, dressed and ready to go in jeans and a cute long sleeved sweater that tied under her bust with two little poufy balls dangling at the end. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She held _a je ne sais quoi_ allure about her. Her face was clean and free of make-up of any kind, and wore no perfume, for which he was glad. His nose was too sensitive for such man-made concoctions. He realized that she was completely at ease with herself, her image: as is. She didn't need the much fussed about make-up or the false pretenses of a dolled up glamour queen. It was so unexpected, so different that he found himself in a trance staring at her.

"Hello?" she tilted her head to the side slightly and raised one delicate brow.

He cleared his throat. "You're...ready….?" He wasn't sure if it was meant to be a statement or a question, but she nodded and he proceeded to follow her towards the door.

"Come on!" she beckoned. "The sooner we get out of here, the faster you'll get me home right?" she said in a half-joke tone.

"Hn." His mind was still recovering from shock that a woman had been true to her words and was ready within the allotted time.

She noticed that this time he had driven a different car than last night. _Of course_, she thought rolling her eyes. She thought to reach the door before him, but in a blink he was already there, holding it open for her. She kept looking at him as she approached and snickered in her mind about how overdressed he was. Not to mention that his car would probably get jacked while they were inside the restaurant she was taking him to.

"Thank you," she said, trying not to let her excitement of the fun to come show.

He sailed with ease around the car and slid into his own seat. "Well?" he asked.

"Oh, right," she answered, holding back a giggle. She offered him a smile instead and Sesshoumaru found his guts doing somersaults. _Damn it! This isn't how it's supposed to be!_ He thought! In the game of cat and mouse he was always victorious, especially in the chase of a female. Yet as he looked at the smiling miko, his confidence of winning her over wavered, and felt a faint chill creeping up his spine.

"Just drive and I'll tell you when you should turn," she instructed. He noticed her voice held too much enjoyment in ordering him about. He dismissed it for now, and summoned up his will of patience.

"Right," he said and shifted gear to drive them toward Kami-only-knows-where and what she had in mind for him.

After a long drive on the freeway she had him exit in an area he only heard of but never had the intentions of ever visiting.

She had taken them into the 'ghetto'.

The sight and scenery was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Houses looked like they should be demolished and used as firewood - if that. While kids roamed the street in an awkward manner, cars blared loud music that hurt his sensitive eardrums. Finally, she told him to pull into an alley and suggested he parked his car. The alley was narrow and the car fit with just enough room for each of them to exit their respective doors. Already, he could tell that he wasn't going to like the place. First off, it was too narrow for him to move swiftly and open her door for her. He was not fond of that. Playboy or not, opening doors for the ladies was bred into him since he was a mere pup.

She approached a door with a small sliding 'peep hole' and knocked. He noticed that there were no markings or signs of anything that resembled a restaurant or place to eat. If he hadn't been with her, he would have figured that it was nothing more than a garbage dump. It was definitely _a dump, _judging by the strong stench coming from the nearby dumpster, and the flies that swarmed around it as if it was one of the Biblical plague.

A pair of eyes peeped through the hole followed by a harsh voice asking her who he was. "Don't worry, he's with me," she replied. Even from just staring at her back, he knew she was doing one of those 'smiles' he'd found himself so unwillingly drawn to. He could have sworn that her smile could convince the devil to give up his pitchfork and horns if she wanted them.

"Alright," he heard the demon say before sliding the heavy metal doors to the side and allowing them entrance.

As soon as they entered, they were ushered down a long set of stairs that curved and turned only to meet with another door. _What the hell is this place?_ He wondered. It was dark and mysterious but he could hear the loud noises through the second door. Sesshoumaru watched as the large horned cat demon banged on the door with his fist loudly. "Kagome's here," he announced, and within seconds the door opened. He surveyed the strange miko as she placed her hands on her hips leaning back a little as a horse hanyou smiled at her. She ran toward him and gave him a big hug. The demon looked at Kagome before flicking his head and narrowing his eyes at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh don't worry. He's with me!" she cried excitedly and then waved her hand for him to come inside. He felt the hate burning into his body as he entered the vicinity. He felt the eyes, like a thousand knives jabbing into his back.

"Kagome what is this place?" Sesshoumaru queried as he followed her down the corridor.

"I'm sure there are places that you go to such as the restaurant we ate at yesterday as a VIP. Well, poor people have our own secrets too!" she said turning her head over her shoulder at him.

"Hn," he responded and was rewarded with a giggle.

"This is the best place for food and fun. You'll see," she said. Finally, they were in somewhat of a normal area where he could see table settings and closed off rooms. He heard sounds of people singing…no, wailing was more like it. Kami, his ears hated him! It was worse than nails on a chalkboard for him. A shoji door slid open and revealed two men already in the large room. A long rectangle table with lounge chairs surrounded the table. At the opposite end he noticed a screen and some speakers. It was supposed to be a date only with her, but he controlled his anger mixed with disappointment. How was he to win her over with all these distractions? _Play it cool,_ he told himself. He wasn't going to let on that he wanted her more than what he'd already done in the past.

"Hey Kagome!" one of them greeted her.

"Hey Jakotsu!" Kagome replied, giving each other fake kisses on the cheeks.

"Who's the hunk?" he heard Jakotsu whispered in her ear. Kagome turned her head back to look at him and then an evil smile spread across her face.

"Jakotsu, I'd like for you to meet my friend, Sesshoumaru." She pulled Jakotsu forward toward Sesshoumaru. For a minute, Sesshoumaru questioned what the fuck he was doing there. Never in his life had he felt so out of place or so uncomfortable. But then again, looking at him, no one could tell that he was anything other than a devastatingly handsome and arrogant Daiyoukai. _Miko, what do you have up your sleeves?_

Jakotsu by now had made a full circle around the Dai. "Mmmm Mmmm MMmmm, Kagome, did you bring him here for me?" Jakotsu asked, and a low growl grumbled from Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Jakotsu, leave him alone. Trust me, you don't want to mess with him. _He'll hurt you,_" she giggled as Jakotsu, a masochist in bed, shivered and shuddered.

"I guess, my birthday came early this year," Jakotsu said licking his lips.

Just as he was about to choke the damn _thing,_ Kagome jumped in front of him. "Come, have a seat with me." She dragged him by the arm. Her action was so carefree and innocent, but sent his blood rushing at attention.

"Miroku," she greeted as a man wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her too close for Sesshoumaru's comfort. She giggled, and reached her hand behind her to grab Miroku's just as he was about to grope her ass.

"Kagome," his voice came out lecherous. Sesshoumaru could have sworn he saw Miroku drooling. She turned toward him again and introduced the two.

"I hope you're hungry because I am!" With that she threw herself on the soft cushioned seat and leaned into Jakotsu's shoulder.

Just then two other people entered. "I knew I heard your voice," a man said.

Turning around, he saw a human with a cross tattooed on his forehead, long black hair lacing his hand with a blued haired panther-demon. The male eyed Sesshoumaru up and down. _What the fuck was this?_ Was he some kind of exhibit? _Keep it cool, _he repeated within himself.

He watched as Kagome got up and greeted them. "Toran." She gave the panther demon a hug. "Bankotsu." She waved quickly and he leaned into her ear.

"Kagome, what are you doing with him?" Sesshoumaru heard Bankotsu ask from where he was sitting.

"Showing him the joint," she replied quickly.

"You do realized that you have Sesshoumaru Tashio with you right?" She nodded.

"So?" she shrugged.

"So you're not _dating_ him are you?" Bankotsu asked with worry.

Kagome laughed. "You're funny." And then she turned.

"Sesshoumaru, this is Bankotsu, my ex-boyfriend. This is current girlfriend, Toran," she introduced. "Guys, this is Sesshoumaru." They all nodded and Toran greeted him with a meek 'nice to meet you.' They all settled into lounge chair around the large table.

He was quiet, surveying them as they talked, joked and laughed. So he had been dragged to a place where she was hanging out with her ex and other friends? It was most peculiar to him. He went out of his way to avoid the women he'd been in contact with, yet here she was, carrying on a conversation and friendship with a man she used to date? Not to mention the currentgirlfriend, too. _How does that work? _He wondered curiously.

When his food came, she eyed it greedily and before he could pick up his chopsticks, she had already taken a large chunk and dumped it into her mouth. She merely shrugged off his glare with a "what?" and a smile.

"Come on Kagome, it's game time!" Toran cried excitedly after they'd eaten much of their food.

Somehow she managed to lure him into a game of Shichi Narabe, a Japanese card game for 4 players. They took turns, as Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Toran and Miroku were first to play. As strange as the place was and the people unfamiliar to him, he felt like they were all so real. He never thought that of humans but he had to admit to himself, that they had caught his attention and deserved a tad of his respect – except for Jakotsu. He swore, that if that _thing _touched him again, _it _was going to be dead!

The cards were dealt and they began the game. Sesshoumaru was the first to rid himself of his cards, followed by Toran, Miroku, leaving Kagome still with a handful of cards in her grasp.

"Okay looks like Sesshoumaru is first place. And oohhh, you're last Kags!" Toran announced cheerfully.

"Damn-it!" Kagome cursed.

Sesshoumaru looked quite surprised. _So? What difference did it make?_

"Oooh….Sesshoumaru, what do you want Kags to do?" her friends asked him gleefully.

"Wha-?" He raised his eyebrow in confusion while Kagome's eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets.

"You get to have her do whatever you want!" Jakotsu winked.

"Whatever I want huh?" He turned to face her and for the first time all day he was giddy inside. He could feel Kagome cringing from his question. Sesshoumaru began to survey the area then he decided that he wanted to hear her voice. He wanted her to sing to him.

"I want you to sing for me," he said and she fell backwards laughing.

"I don't think that was such a wise choice," Jakotsu mourned. Sesshoumaru watched as her friends scrambled about. The horse hanyou came by with more food and Miroku screamed, "Run Jinenji! Kag's about to sing!" The hanyou demon nearly dumped all the food on the floor as he scrambled to get away as fast as he could. And while the miko gave them a friendly glare they all huddled into a corner and stuck their fingers in their ears.

"If you wish Sesshoumaru," she said with a hint of sultry playfulness. "Would you like to pick a song?" she asked. Sesshoumaru watched her face carrying a pleased expression and realized that perhaps he did not think thoroughly before selecting.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied in a difficult manner of trying to keep his face stoic and unaffected by the whole scene.

Kagome flipped through the list of songs and the locked the door, snickering at the torture she was about to unleash on all of them. She picked her song carefully and letting loose she was going to have fun!

Shania Twain's 'That Don't Impress Me Much' began to play, the weird music gnawing at him. Her friends unanimously screamed at her selection. "NOo!" She stuck her tongue out at them and began to bop side to side, tapping her feet to the rhythm.

_"Uh-huh yeah…I've know a few guys who thought they were pretty smart…."_ she sang along missing the highlighted words on the screen…Kami all, it was the worst thing he'd ever heard! The woman could not sing to save her life! Yet he sat there cringing along with her friends at the torture he'd discharged on them all…

_"'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall out of place…..That don't impress me much!" s_he continued to howl. The fact that she was directing the song at him didn't even register. He was fighting within himself to remain calm and not go deaf. He was also fighting so hard to remain sane. He was convinced the woman he liked was tone deaf! Unfortunately for all of them, the rules of the game remained that the loosing person had to complete the task at all costs no matter how long or how arduous. In this case however, it was more than just long and arduous for all of them. It was torturous, excruciating pain to all of their ears and especially his! Kami all, please have mercy on their souls!

But watching her dance, shaking from left to right, tapping her feet while she sang completely off beat, was rather – entertaining, if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to claw his own eyes out.

_"Ooh-oh-oh….That don't impress me muuuuuuuuuuccccchhhhh!"_ Kagome prolonged her yowl; enjoying her torment on them a little too much.

For everyone, it was an eternity before the song ended with Kagome wailing horribly towards the end like some wounded animal, begging for someone to put it out of it's misery.

Subsequent to and in the wake of the consequence of his choice, he refused to play the game any longer and stepped outside for some fresh air.

Kagome quickly bid her group good-bye and ran after him, catching him with his head down, his palms resting on the hood of his car. He was still shuddering from the experience, his dinner churning uncomfortably in his stomach.

He heard the door sliding shut behind him and turned to see the miko, beaming brighter than the high beam lights of his car. "Are you alright there?" she inquired, watching his terrified face. She swallowed a laugh.

"That was…..not what I had in mind for dinner," he finally answered. She giggled again and decided that she'd tortured him enough.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she offered. Sesshoumaru swallowed his mortified expression. "Don't worry it'll be a nice walk, no singing," she reassured him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously looking around the alley.

"Obviously, not here!" she said, walking toward the passenger side of the car. He pressed his thumb under the hinge and the door recognized the thumbprint, thus unlocking the door. She entered and guided him toward the pier where the lights twinkled under the night sky.

Walking along the stores that stayed opened late, she fumbled through the rotating carousel looking through some of the 'tourist' merchandise. Suddenly, she dragged him by the arm into the store.

"He'd like to buy two lottery tickets please," Kagome told the clerk.

_Lottery tickets? What the fuck was he going to do with lottery tickets?_

"Which would you like?" the clerk asked expanding her hands over the variety of lottery tickets over the counter. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru who was mortified by her behavior. He was not at all used to this. Women didn't drag him around doing things. They usually followed him like a faithful dog trailing its owner. But not Kagome – no, she was something else. She had no interest and no intention of catering to him. She was just herself, doing what she wanted, what pleased her and it made him feel uncommonly tickled.

"Well? Which one?" she looked at him with that vibrant smile again.

"Does it really matter?" he asked without enthusiasm.

"That one and the one below it too!" she selected pointing at two gold scratchers that resembled Sesshoumaru's eyes. The clerk ripped the scratchers off of its long roll and handed it to Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called.

"Hn." He turned from surveying the store filled with cheap junk and looked at her.

"Could you help?" she asked, eyeing his claws.

He sighed in irritation, yet at the same time was delighted from the experience. Succumbing to her cheerful spirit, he used his claws and rubbed against the grey metallic paint coverings. Unknowingly, he handed it to Kagome who smiled brightly at him under the florescent lighting of the convenience store.

"We won!" she screamed excitedly. He stared at the strange miko who was hopping up and down, thrilled that she had won an insignificant amount of money. It made no sense to him. Sure, she wasn't _hot_ or _beautiful _in all aspects of the words. But she had the charm and charismatic nature that surely could afford her a man who would cater to her every need and give her the money she wanted. _Why was she so happy over the small sum of money from the ticket?_

It took him from the moment while the cashier reclaimed the ticket and handed Kagome the winnings for him to realize that it wasn't the money that made her happy. It was the fact that she won that had made the experience thrilling. Deep within himself he was happy to have shared the moment's experience with her.

She was nothing like what he was used to.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! ~Ts**


	6. Chapter 6: Three Weeks

Cognac: Chapter 6

**Three weeks.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the energy project was a big success. As you can see, our profits have raised considerably therefore, twenty-five million has been invested into Nimble Autosupport Storage Services."

Sesshoumaru sat in the sumptuous boardroom in the main headquarters of Tashio and Sons Inc. and half listened as one of the board members droned on and on about profits and losses as well as research. Without warning his mind began to wander to the one topic he'd been - _desperaterly_ - trying to forget.

_Kagome._

He couldn't help himself; wondering what she was doing; what she'd been up to lately. He hadn't seen her since that incredible night that staved in his memory like a vivid illusion. He felt like such an idiot, and he couldn't seem to shake the affliction either. He did just about anything and everything possible to forget about her. He'd even tried a little wild sex, participating in a couple of threesomes. Whatever he could do to sate his sexual appetite. Nothing helped. It was ridiculous!

_Yeah, this Sesshoumaru needs to have his head examined._ He concluded to himself.

"So are there any questions from the board?" The man's voice woke him from his dazing.

"I think we got it, Ginko." He looked around the silent room and then added, "If there isn't any other business, I think it's time for a lunch break."

Thankful nods greeted his announcement and everyone in the boardroom stood quickly, gathering their briefcases and folders.

"I noticed you looked a little preoccupied during the meeting, dear brother." InuYasha announced a little amused, leaning on the mahogany wood table in a casual pose.

_Was it that obvious?_ "I have a lot of things on my mind, half-breed." Sesshoumaru replied.

InuYasha didn't pay any attention to the derogatory term, he was too amused with his brother's predicament to care. "Those things wouldn't consist of a certain miko you haven't seen for few weeks, would it?" The hanyou queried with a smirk. Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of relieving the headache that was building quickly.

Why in the world had he told his half-brother about his thoughts over Kagome? He must have been possessed that day. Ever since then, InuYasha wouldn't leave him alone.

"I was actually thinking about the upcoming energy crisis." Sesshoumaru lied. "Besides, don't you have some appointment or your little bitch calling your name somewhere today?" he asked, anxious and secretly hoping to get InuYasha out of his face.

"Nope, I'm completely free today. So, you wanna go grab lunch together? Maybe I can help you out with your little dilemma while we eat." InuYasha's eyes were full of mirth, and Sesshoumaru's palms itched. He wanted to swat the damn hanyou across the face. InuYasha was having too much fun at his expense.

_I should smack that smug grin off your face... _

.

They settled in their reserved table at the Sushi house famous for their Wagyu beef. The DaiYokai could see the flicker of muse in the hanyou's eyes; and he bowed to the inevitable inquisition. Before his seat was even warm, InuYasha began his nagging curiosity.

"Why don't you just go back and see her already?" His dog ears twitched with glee.

The waitress came by and deposited their drinks. Sesshoumaru swirled the coca-cola around, wishing he'd ordered a Scotch or Whiskey. _What the fuck was I thinking? A soda...? _

"For the millionth time. Drop it. I told you, it was nothing!" He bit out.

"Yeah right. _'Nothing' _yet you can't seem to get your mind off her!"**  
**

_Kami, I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, she's marginally pretty. She's not even hot, but something about her that I cant' stop thinking about her. _

"Well, she's rather...unique." Sesshoumaru confessed. "Never mind, I'll get over her. She's nothing special." But he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince InuYasha or himself.

"Why isn't she? Are you afraid that she might mean more to you than you're willing to admit?" There was a certain truth to InuYasha's voice that made the DaiYokai cringe.

He was afraid of just that. However, he wasn't going to admit to his brother no matter how 'concerned' he seemed to acting. He did have some pride left within himself, and his preoccupation with Kagome was becoming ridiculous. It didn't make any sense! She wasn't remotely 'beautiful' - she was average in looks but she was unfathomable everywhere else.

_Especially in the bedroom,_ he thought.

"It is because she was the first bitch who didn't find you attractive and that piss you off isn't it?" InuYasha smirked.

"Hn. It was just a stupid bet and she's just another girl, alright? And I'll stop thinking about her soon enough." He uttered, though his statement this time, lacked conviction.

"If you say so," InuYasha answered. "But if I were you, I'd seek her out for a second try. Maybe even ask her out on a real date. Then again, I'm not you am I?" InuYasha sipped on his beer.

He was getting exasperated with InuYasha's constant badgering, his head was getting ready to burst. And he knew there was only one way to stop it. "If I go, will it shut you up?" Sesshoumaru barked.

"Absolutely." InuYasha nodded triumphantly.

Sesshoumaru knew he'd given in too easily. And a large part of him was very happy about it. He was going to see Kagome again after 3 weeks had passed.

InuYasha couldn't understand why his brother was being such a prick about the whole thing. The infatuation was obvious. And three weeks ago, he'd played dumb, ignoring the scent and miko glow surrounding his brother; who seemed oblivious by it. InuYasha chuckled to himself as he thought of his brother mating the human miko. After all the years of being picked on by the older full blooded Yokai, he had to laugh with glee at the thought of his sibling having a hanyou as a child. Perhaps even more than one!

_Oh payback's a bitch Sesshoumaru!_ InuYasha was going to make sure to set Sesshoumaru up with Kagome without fail!

...

_Flashback...(after their Karaoke dinner)_

Kagome strode along side the DaiYokai along the pier. She was picking at her cotton candy as they walked silently looking at the glimmering lights and feeling the cold air of the evening. After her 'performance' at the 'restaurant' he was glad for some peace and quiet.

A hard wind rushed by and he noticed her shivering. Shedding himself of his jacket, he came up behind her and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Oh. It's okay. I'm not cold." She lied, brushing the jacket off. She had on a sweater and he was just wearing a short sleeve polo without his jacket.

"Kagome, I can see you shivering." He pointed out.

She giggled awkwardly. "It was just…" she couldn't really think of what to say. She didn't want to come out and tell him she was worried he'd be cold. After all, she still thought he was a total manwhore. Then again, she couldn't help but be honest. "What about you?" She asked trying not to stare at his protruding biceps.

"I'm Yokai. This weather doesn't bother me." He replied.

She stared at his face for a minute. _Then why the hell are you wearing a jacket? _She wanted to spat at his arrogance. But she opted for a half eye-roll and took the jacket. _Hell, if he wanted to freeze that was fine, but I'm not going to. _

She found a ledge and propped herself up on it, dangling her legs as she picked at her cotton candy. None of the women he'd been with would even consider looking at such 'figure ruining' food. The sweet scent of it stirred his nose, and he watched as she carefully placed each fluffy bits into her mouth, licking her fingers. Sesshoumaru glanced away and swallowed hard, ignoring the twitch under his trousers.

"So if you're such a Yokai why did you even bother with the jacket in the first place?" _There it was, that arrogant tone of voice from her! How did she ever manage to be like that? _Why is it that she's not intimidated by him as many other women were? He was after all, a well known callous CEO that had acquired then demolished many companies since he took reign over the Tashio empire 10 years ago. His name was synonymous with annihilation, and demise in the wake of his presence**. **Yet here she was, not a care, not a concern as to who he was. Hell, he didn't think it would matter if God or Buddha themselves were in front of her! She'd be exactly the same! He found this trait of her a bit overbearing but at the same time alluring in such a thrilling way.

"Hn." He snickered a bit. "Perhaps because there are little mikos like you who don't dress appropriately for the weather." He retorted.

She stuck her tongue out at him. _That_ had never happened to him before. It was cute, it was intriguing, it was different. _It_ was arousing him in the most painful way. He thought of that same tongue sliding along the length of his shaft. _Dammit!_

"So what do you like to do for fun? Other than womanizing, I mean." She asked. He crooked a brow at her statement. He should be offended. As a matter of fact, _he was offended_.

"What do you mean?" He asked his tone harsh and clearly his feelings were hurt through the mask of his stoic voice.

"I mean, do you have any special hobby, you know, perhaps golfing or something." She answered ignoring his indignation completely.

"You presume a lot." He was short. Kagome merely shrugged.

"Sorry. I guess it's a bit of my curious nature."

"Curious nature?" _She was curious? _He found that hard to believe. She was being insulting was more like it!

"Well, I always wondered what someone with enough money to buy the world - like you - does in his spare time."

He chuckled. She made him chucked, when was the last time he laughed in amusement like this?

"I can hardly afford the world Kagome."

She ignored the way he skin crawled when he said her name and pretended to look at the glimmering lights in the distance, only to steal glances at the Yokai from the corner of her eyes. She felt her body wavered and her heart soothed. _I guess he's not as big a jerk as people made him out to be._

"Yeah, but you're still not answering my question." She popped another fluffy sweet pinkness into her mouth and licked her finger slick clean.

_Damn those lips! _There was an unfamiliar ache in the confines of his trousers. He found it strange how she could change his demeanor from being upset to aroused in a mere minute.

"As a matter of fact, I _hate _golfing and I am _NOT_ a womanizer." He scoffed. "On any given day I work 15 hours_ easily_. There are thousands of people, directly and indirectly, depending on me for their livelihood. The paparazzi will always have some ridiculous topic to gossip about because of my family name and frankly I don't care what they write about me. So, you can't believe everything you read, Kagome." Oh Kami, how she loved the way he said her name, and she hated herself for it, but tried as she might, the miko could not help the way she felt.

"I suppose not." She replied then hopped off the wooden railing. "But why are you working so hard? I mean, don't you and your family have enough money to just relax and never work again?" She tossed the cone shaped paper into the garbage.

He laughed. Again, he was surprised at his relaxed attitude around her. "Can you really picture me sitting around doing nothing?"

As of yesterday she wouldn't have had a problem seeing that image of him – lying lazily about a pool surrounded by gorgeous models prancing around in a bikini - but the more time she spent with him, the more Kagome found it hard to imagine him as a flagrant play boy. Although the pictures she'd seen from different magazines, _could _contradict _her _opinion of him. Yet she'd only spent two days getting to know him personally...

"No, I guess not," she murmured. As she continued to walk ambient thoughts of him sitting behind a large oak desk, scattering his influence and power, filled her with endless fantasies. _No, I won't let him get to me!_ Without thinking she added, "I guess you might be too dynamic to just sit on your ass all day."

"Why Kagome, I think that may be the first compliment you've ever given to me!"

Kagome winced, heat suffusing her face, "Pheh. Don't let it get to your head. I was merely speculating."

_She's blushing..._he noticed quietly_._"Hn. I never get too full of myself Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's comment, while on the surface flippant, underlined a deeper meaning she was finding harder and harder to resist. _Pull yourself together! _"I don't know about that ...I think you're already full of yourself!"

"Confidence, Kagome, it's only confidence." Sesshoumaru replied. Inside he was brimming with happiness. The night had finally taken a good turn for him and the luxury of being out 'relaxing' from the chaos of work was a blessing. And she was making him happy. He couldn't understand it but he loved every second of it.

_Yeah right!_ She huffed silently. She glanced at her watch.

"So," She began and he flicked his head her way. "Do I get to say when this 'dinner' ends or you do?" She queried.

"It is up to you, although somehow I feel like I've been cheated." It was an honest confession for him. He was hoping he could spend more time with her. Their short time at the pier was too short for his satisfaction.

She laughed at his remark, remembering her 'performance'. She knew she couldn't carry a tune to save her soul. She knew his elfin ears were sensitive, but the satisfaction of the fact that _he_ had requested that she sang made her gleefully happy on the inside. A part of her did feel bad for him - if she didn't think he was such an arrogant asshole in the first place. So she shrugged at his comment, ignoring that he was fishing for a second 'dinner'. She'd had enough of the playboy as it was. She knew she was treading on dangerous territory and it would be wise to turn around _right now!_

...

The night was calm and quiet so she fought against herself for a few more minutes with him, enjoying the time they spent together. He was a little different from the interviews, and articles the magazines had written about him. He wasn't a complete cruel, dirt bag, corporate entity. However, the fact that he was a true playboy was written all over his body. And his body wanted hers. She willed herself he wasn't getting any whatsoever! She scanned her eyes up at him and thought to have seen 'SEX' written up and down all over him.

She mused in her thoughts of him as a porno star. That would probably suit him best if his family ever went broke. She had to swallow yet another laugh.

"What are you musing about little miko?" He asked suddenly watching her shoulders tremble.

"Huh?" Kagome played dumb. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the strangely unique woman, knowing for a fact that she was plotting something devious towards him.

"Spill it." He commanded.

"Spill what?" She lured her voice to become surprised and innocent.

"Hn." Was all he said when she continued her game of flirting. Though, he wasn't sure if it was him who was flirting or it was her. Or both. He'd never flirt - until minutes ago. He'd become quite a strange person around her he realized. He felt patient. Amused and at ease. But his cock was crying out to him the more he watched the young miko.

"I think it's time I get some rest." She said suddenly.

"Very well." He masked his disappointment and led her toward his car.

...

"So, we're here," he said finally.

It wasn't her imagination as she realized that he was reluctant to end their association. Then she suddenly remembered about her car. She wanted to pay him back, yet at the same time she didn't want to have him in her apartment after dark. She thought it over weighing her decision. She did 'abuse' him quite a bit tonight after he'd gone out of his way to help her with her car - which she was truly grateful for. And she didn't want to be taking advantage of his 'kindness' even if she was sure it wasn't his original intention.

He reached behind him suddenly and she twitched, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't be so arrogant miko." He said while his hand fished the backseat. "Here." He offered a large but flat square-shaped gift.

"What is it?" She asked slightly curious.

"It's a record by Biba Binoche."

"Huh?" Kagome raised her fine eyebrow in confusion.

"You had liked the song from last night, it only comes in a form of a record. I figured since you're an appraiser for antiquities that you would at least have a record player." He explained.

His voice was soft and alluring. The explanation was thorough and extremely thoughtful. She had not anticipated this kind of 'thoughtfulness' from him as she stared at her little gift.

"Oh, thank you. Do you want to come in? There's something I need to give you too." She offered.

He looked at her with a strange light in his eyes. "Oh, stop thinking nasty thoughts." She said and it shocked him further. It amazed him how she would always just speak her mind, never beating around the bush and she seemed so at ease doing so. He wanted to ask her what she was giving him, but in his baffled state he'd sat there frozen while she was already rounding the corner to her front door. Without another second of hesitation, he unbuckled his seat belt and followed her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Review it if you do...or don't...either way...Thanks! **~Ts**


	7. Chapter 7: Go for it!

Cognac: Chapter Seven

**Go for it!**

_...cont'd Sesshoumaru's flashback..._

Her door was ajar when he reached the entrance. Sesshomaru entered her small apartment and locked the door behind him.

"Sorry about the mess," she called out from inside one of the rooms. Why did she feel the need to apologize to him she wondered.

"I don't mind," he replied, his voice quiet and hushed.

Kagome came out a minute later with a checkbook in hand; he watched her approach with a mixture of carnal fascination and interest.

"How much do I owe you for the car repair?" She asked gently.

He darted his eyes from her interior design project and narrowed his eyes a fraction, then waved a dismissive hand at her. "Don't worry about it."

"No, really, I want to repay you." Kagome made her tone as light as possible

"And I don't want your money. I said 'don't worry about it'."

"Well, whether you want my money or not, you're going to get it, so let's make it easier on both of us and you just tell me how much it was for the repair!" Kagome raised her voice slightly, giving way to the irritation that had built inside of her.

The tension rose in the small confines of her apartment.

"Four hundred thousand yen." He said casually but knowing his mechanic was going to take the opportunity to dent his account a lot more than that.

"Four hundred thou…what? What the hell did they do?" Kagome groaned, feeling dizzy by the large amount. Sure she wasn't destitude but that was a bit- _no, a lot _- more out of her savings than she wanted.

"Your car was a Lexus and the engine had to be ordered and replaced. Not to mention the rushed job." Sesshoumaru explained knowing she was car illiterate when she asked him the other night if it could be started _after_ he told her she blew her engine. "Don't worry if you don't have the money Kagome. It's already been taken care of."

"Oh, don't you dare!" She sneered through closed teeth. He flashed her a confused look. "Don't you presume that you can treat me like one of your whores Sesshoumaru. You've done me a great favor, and I appreciate it, but I am not going to be indebted to you."

"Look, it's not a big deal…" He had wanted the night to at least end peacefully.

"No **it is **a big deal. You prance around in your expensive cars and clothes and expect women to fall all over you because you have money. Well, here's news for you mister. I don't operate that way." She started scribbling on her checkbook and he was angry that she'd taken his act of kindness and turned it around.

"Oh? And what of you women? You women prance around in your heels and layers of make-up, donning racy clothes and all for what? So that we _men_, can leer at you. Then you turn around playing your little hard to get game." His voice fulsome with mockery.

"For your information, I don't do that. And I don't play games with people's mind or hearts." Kagome hissed. She was getting angry quickly and the miko aura began to follow suit.

Yet somehow, Sesshoumaru's brass chuckle sent shivers down her spine. "For someone who doesn't 'like to play games' you've been flirting with me all night, and you're playing a very dangerous one right now Kagome." He lowered his voice to a deep risky tone.

"Games? Dangerous?" she said, suddenly angry and, damn it, a little frightened by the look in his eyes. "Don't threaten me, Sesshoumaru. Today was just an agreement for you helping me out last night. Unlike, the swarms of women that you're used to, _I'm_ **not **attracted to you."

One corner of his mouth curled up. "And yet you continue your game like you don't like it. Now, _I've _got news for you Kagome, you like me, whether you admit it to yourself or not. You're so attracted to me, I can smell it from you a mile away. You fucking love the effect I have on you, but you're too afraid to admit it!" He said, advancing his steps.

She laughed nervously. Did she like him? Hell no! She hated his guts! But his footsteps approaching made her nervous and her heart beat faster. Unwillingly her body acted upon itself and she felt wet in between her thighs. Kagome gave him a look of horror when his lips curved into a gleeful, triumphant smirk.

"Hmmph! You wish I liked you Sesshoumaru! I can't stand your guts! You're a psychotic narcissist who enjoys toying with women's emotion. You bed them then you broom them!" she said quickly rolling her eyes. Hoping, praying that he would just leave. Realizing her biggest mistake was to invite him in.

"For the thousandth time, I'm not a womanizer! And even if I was, your body still cries for me and when you kissed me last night, you wanted it. _And_ you wished there was more." Sesshoumaru continued his tread slowly, almost like a predator stalking its prey. _He_ was stalking _his _prey indeed.

"Excuse me? I believe it was you who kissed me!" Kagome blurted.

He laughed jubilantly. "It takes two to tango Kagome, and you just admitted that you enjoyed every second of it."

Her jaw dropped. "I…wha-?" _Bastard!_

She felt her back against the wall, her heart racing, her mind scolding her while her throbbing body begging her for some kind of release. It had been almost a year since she'd been intimate with a man. And now with him in her apartment, his sexiness, his powers exuding around him, it seemed to control the carnage within her. It was almost too much too powerful. It took her all she had not to throw herself at him. OOoh how she hated him! She hated the fact that his body could command hers so easily, so _willingly_.

He stepped closer, pushing her against the wall with his chest, laying the flat of his palm on the wall, caging her in.

"Wha-..." she stammered then swallowed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you what you want." He said huskily while his claw trailed along her chin.

She couldn't fathom what it was. Her mind hated him but her body wanted him. Perhaps it was the extreme emotion brought on by their bickering shared. Maybe it was the ultimate attraction of opposites. Whatever the case, her mind raced, her body spun as the desire to feel his cock inside of her swarmed her senses. Holy shit, she needed, she wanted it like she needed air to breath.

"You're an arrogant asshole." She said and a gush of moisture creamed her panties. He felt the smaller brain in his pants give an active twitch of encouragement.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a handful of her hair and twisted in his hand. How she smelled so delicious. It was just her scent. No lotion, no perfume, pure natural Kagome and he was going mad from it.

"You want me so bad you I can taste your arousal in the air." He whispered into her ear.

"Get off me Sesshoumaru. You're sooo mistaken, I don't want you." She lied pushing her palms hard against his chest and he staggered a few steps backwards. He didn't let her wander far away from him. In a flash Sesshoumaru dashed forward and yanked her right back into his arms.

"Oooh!" she cried at the sudden thrust of her body.

The back of his hand caressed her face ever so gently. An action he'd never done before. He'd never been a gentle lover. Sex with him was always rough, fast, and furious. He was a DaiYokai for crying out loud! Dog Demon no less, how much more carnal did one get?

But with her, he forced himself to slow. He was seducing her in a demanding, domineering way that he didn't even know existed within him. "What are you so afraid of Kagome?" He asked huskily. The smoothness of his voice brushed against her skin and sent her body into a panicking turmoil. She summoned up all the nerves and strength she had within herself to control her urges of sleeping with him. Dammit she wanted to fuck him! _Was it such a crime? _She questioned her common senses.

"Who said I was afraid?" She challenged and then there was a flicker in his amber eyes that made her realized that it was the wrong thing to say. And with confirmation, Sesshoumaru slid his hand behind her nape and pulled her close. His mouth brushing against her slightly and her body reacted on its own, her chest heaved and she threw her head back at the touch of his soft lips. She arched beautifully into his mouth, her lips slightly parted as she purred. Sweet fire burned and rose within the Demon and teased his senses as his groin ached. His golden eyes heated with desire, the pupils dilating with need.

"Oh dear." She whispered as her gaze fell to the thick bulge beneath his pants, making her pussy clenched. Kagome wallowed hard. She wanted to turn and run from him. She wanted him to leave her apartment. She wanted to have nothing to do with him, but the tingling tremors in her sex-deprived body became an earthquake of want and need. Her sexual instinct took over and her brain no longer existed. Her body was calling out to her like a mad siren. Unconsciously she had backed her way toward her bedroom while he held her eyes captive.

_Fuck!_ His mind screamed. There was just something about her that beckoned him. Even under her jeans and sweater he remembered the outline of her body from the cocktail dress before. Her shape beautiful, and she had a great pair of legs. One that seemed like they would never end. How he wanted to travel up those fine heights. The long straight tresses that are now held in a ponytail still fell past her shoulders.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru stalked toward her, his hot gaze never wavering. She could hear her conscience fighting with her lower regions. She remembered Sango's mocking laugh regarding the men Kagome usually dated. They were always too straight arrowed. Too nerdy in Sango's opinion.

"_What you need is a good lay from a bad boy."_ Sango's voice rang in her mind. The same voice seemed to sing along with her body egging her on. '_Come on! Have a little fun! Stop being such a priss!'_

Kagome fought within herself wondering if it was too late to turn around. She wasn't the type to sleep around and especially with someone like _him_. But as the shiny buckle of his belt dropped the floor, her fascination heightened. His pants dropped, followed by his boxers giving her an intimate view of the thick, silk encased cock, and the juices between her legs dribbled with a reckless abandon. Hot damn, she wanted to feel _that_ between her legs. The moment of reckoning had finally arrived. She ignored her brain's last attempt to warn her that he was a manwhore. A male slut. Whatever! She was too excited, more so than she had ever been in her life! She'd never felt like this before toward the opposite sex. Shit, she wanted him and she didn't care about anything else.

Kagome hit the end of her bed and startled she turned to realize that she had led him into her bedroom. When her head flicked around again, his nose was right in front of hers. His face was tight and hard when he loomed down at her crashing his mouth on to her slightly agape lips. It was a soul searching kiss for him. He thrust his tongue inside, deep and demanding, sweeping boldly within the walls of her mouth.

She opened eagerly, welcoming his powerful invasion, and a frenzied, heated dance occurred between their lips. She moaned and gasped at the same time when his hand found her breast and was squeezing it through her sweater. His hands wrapping around her twins; even through her clothes were like fire on her skin. The reaction inside her body was potent and dangerous. She'd never been so aroused in her entire life. She could only respond to his touch by undoing her jeans and shedding the garment from her skin. Kagome's desires were urgent and hot when he laid her on the bed and pressed his hard body against her.

Lifting her shirt and sweater, he found her peaks and his lips latched on eagerly as if it was the first time he'd seen a woman's naked breast. She lifted her arms over her head and shed the rest of her shirts. He reached his hand up and tossed the shirt over, landing in a corner somewhere. She arched into his touch to increase the pressure on her nipples. His long delicate fingers tweaked and kneaded the other while his tongue circled, licked and his lips sucked the rouged peaks until they were as hard as diamonds.

Kagome reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Her fingers were long and slim, but they still couldn't fully fold around his girth. She began to stroke him and heard him growl.

"Stop. You're going to make me cum." He moaned, his words breathless, uttered between heavy gasps.

"I want you to cum." Her eyes danced with delirious lust.

"No. I've been wanting to fuck you since I saw you at the bar." He growled.

The coarse words set off a loud alarm of fires in her body. She'd never been spoken to like that. It felt so dirty, so raw. _So fucking good._

"Come here, Sesshoumaru," she called and he thought the sound of his name escaping her lips was the sweetest, most erotic thing to ever grace his elfin ears. "I want to feel you inside me."

He moaned, bent quickly at the waist and slammed his hard cock into her opening. She screamed at the rough invasion. At the girth of it expanding her pussy. She could have sworn he'd just ripped her in two. She pinched her eyes shut at the tight fit.

"Kami, you feel so good." He whispered while his eyes closed and the battle over his body was a full out war. He wanted to submit to his beast and its urgent demands to thrust and ride her hard, fast, rough, furious. But when he gaze down at her, she looked so beautiful to him, lying beneath him; his wanton dream had come to life. Yet her eyes beckoned him and stirred his senses. A rapture of emotions rushed through his body and it was more than carnal need he wanted from her. It was something else.

"So fucking tight!" Sesshoumaru rotate his hips slowly gently, pulling out softly and sliding right back in. His motion was tender and caring, while he let her tight walls adjust to his prick. He kissed her, caressed her, stroked every inch of her body. An act he'd never done, an overwhelming, amount of emotions surged through him. He watched as her face flushed, blood rushed to cater to her lips, an expression of rapture on her visage. Sesshoumaru felt the need to adore and devote his time with her. _Kami, she feels so gooooooodddddd!_

She arched her back into him, while she moaned. Her tight beaded nipples stabbed his chest, and he threw his head back in a howl. The large wooden headboard banged forcefully against the wall, and the sounds served to heighten his arousal. He arched his back and fucked her harder in a rhythm. He wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. He glided into her and pressed his hips deep. Then, he continued to thrust in, but not pulling out, his pelvis pressed against her clit and she slid into an orgasm that sent her into the realms of heaven. Her vision was bleary and her senses didn't exist. She was floating on clouds of pleasure as the rapture continued to take over and shook through her while she bucked wildly against him.

Sesshoumaru plunged into her and she screamed against his mouth as her muscles clenched and rolled with the strength of her release. She wanted to scratch his back, mark him as hers. His own hands dug into the soft flesh of her hips and bruised her. He continued to thrust his tongue in her mouth with the same intensity and control that he thrust his cock in her body. Her muscles clenched around him, as she built to another crashing convulsion. She didn't think it was in her, that he could do that to her body, but he did. And so her thighs ached and her feet tensed, and still, he slammed into her as the energy within her gathered, encasing them in a beautiful miko glow.

He broke the kiss and increased the friction. Faster and faster he drove deep inside her, sending her higher. He pinned her by her wrists and her feet tensed as his dick pressed to the deepest core of her, dissolving her, killing her. His shout and her scream were simultaneous.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome!"

_...End Flashback..._

Just remembering that whole evening made his cock not want to wait for the next time they meet. Sesshoumaru's guts gnawed at him. He wanted so much more from her than just sex. He was too curious about what she was like in her daily life. He wanted to know what kinds of things she liked, everything that did not involve sex. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. Sesshoumaru sat late at night in his office, baffled by the whole situation.

"Want some company?" InuYasha's voice broke through his thoughts. InuYasha had been watching his brother in a daze for the last twenty minutes. He'd been like that for a while now, loosing his mind, forgetting things and showing up to work like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru tried to play it off like he knew the hanyou had been in his office the whole time.

"You forgot to give me the documents for the Mizuho purchase today. You know, they wanted it two days ago right?" InuYasha fished through his brothers mind.

The hanyou's tone made him feel like an errant child set to task. He should smack the hanyou on the side of the head. Nobody talks to him that way! "I'm still thinking about it." Sesshoumaru lied. _Fuck, Mizuho purchase, which one was that? A financial branch? An investment firm? Which one?_

InuYasha's appeased laugh made Sesshoumaru rose on his feet in anger. "Sesshoumaru, there's nothing to 'think' about. It's been done, we just need the finalized copy with your _important_ signature on it."

Sesshoumaru curled his lips, but couldn't think of anything to say. _Fuck! How the fuck did this happen?_ They glared at each other, InuYasha's eyes twinkling with excitement, knowing he had the upper hand on this one. Sighing, Sesshoumaru didn't want to waste anymore time and sat down again.

The CEO began to flip through the documents in perfect folders, stacking neatly on top of each other for any file that said 'Procter' on it. InuYasha watched his brother carefully and was now more than curious about his brother's absentmindedness. He knew it was because of the miko and dammit he wanted to thank the little bitch because never in his life, had he been so 'on top of everything' and Sesshoumaru distracted, disoriented, and flaky.

"I've set up something with Koga, his bitch, and the miko for next Friday at The Den." InuYasha said casually.

Sesshoumaru froze and stared at his hanyou brother. "Whatever, fine." He masked his excitement of seeing her again with an indifferent look as he scribbled his name onto the finalized documents. In one motion, the DaiYokai leaned back into his chair and tossed the folder towards InuYasha.

"Great. Thanks!" InuYasha got up to leave "Oh, by the way Sesshoumaru," InuYasha turned around halfway toward the door. "A word of advice, Father usually doesn't have a problem with your swinging dick, bro," Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Who did the hanyou think he was, giving him '_advice'_? InuYasha continued, "but when that appendage starts to fuck up his contracts and purchases that he picked out himself, he's going to have a serious problem with you."

"Fuck off hanyou."Sesshoumaru said slowly, his voice cold.

"Feh. Whatever." InuYasha retorted as he stepped out of the office, smiling happily. He knew his brother loved to fuck women like there's no tomorrow. And the DaiYokai had never really even had a steady 'girlfriend' but with the miko, he could see the train wreck miles away. _Sesshoumaru, it's only a matter of time before you mate the little bitch..._

_..._


	8. Chapter 8: Lost bet

Cognac: Chapter 8

**Lost bet**

**.**

Kagome sat in class tapping her pencil unconsciously. Her professor was explaining to her about colors and their effects on a room when decorating, but she was only half paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere, circling over thoughts of a certain DaiYokai. She shook her head from thoughts of him. _No, it was a one night stand, you're no more special than any of the other lays he'd had!_ She scolded herself and forced her mind to concentrate on what the professor was saying.

.

_Flashback...(Sunday morning at Kagome's place...)_

The warm rays creeping across his face woke him up from the deepest sleep he's ever had in his life. His mind was foggy and misty. Sesshomaru could barely make heads or tails of his surroundings, but slowly a few things began to invade his cloudy mind. His elfin ears perked as the soft breathing of a familiar miko filled him.

_Fuck!I stayed the night at her place? _He'd never stayed over at any place and he'd never woke up bleary.

Sesshomaru slowly raised his lids to confirmed the reality. A perfect tan, perked nipple stared back at him. As if a tsunami assailed him, Sesshoumaru was assaulted by memories. He was lying entangled on Kagome's bed, and last night they had fucked as if their lives depended on it. It was the best sex he could ever remember having.

_Holy fuck! She felt amazing!_

Sesshoumaru slowly untangled his legs with hers and _very _quietly moved off the bed. He stilled, momentarily arrested by the supine form of a sleeping, oh so naked miko . Her long raven tress trailed all over the bed, and her lashes formed dark crescent circles against her face. Her lips pink and pouty from his assault on them last night. He remembered, the feel of her lips when he'd sucked and licked on them so well he felt as though he was kissing them at that very moment. And especially when she glided them along his hard shaft. As the memories of their oral sex session thrashed through his psyche, Sesshomaru stiffed a groan. His gaze drifted further south and halted at her crevice where a triangle shaped black hairs laid above her pussy. He didn't even want to think about how good her pussy had felt, clenching and caressing his cock. His dick gave a twitch of protest, wanting to drive deep into those tight walls again, but he shook his head.

Glancing down at his protruding member Sesshoumaru felt an awkward feeling of ire. He'd never felt like that before after a night with a woman. He'd usually rise before the woman even stirred and went to his study to do his work. But last night was different. _She_ was different! _This is all your fault!_ He glared at his rapidly stiffening cock.

A part of him was ashamed of himself. His Youki had taken control of the situation and his beast unleashed, luring her into a state of seduction and the natural aphrodisiac from his youki had enticed her into a lustful state of mind. _Dammit all! _He cursed himself silently as he looked around for his strewn clothing. Shrugging into his shirt, pants and shoes, he wondered how he'd gotten into this mess. Sure, he wanted her and had dreamt of feeling himself between her legs since he laid eyes on her, but not like this! Not while it was his Youki that did the work! _Shit, it was almost like rape!_ _If she didn't have an ounce of attraction toward me,_ _it would have been rape!_

Not that anyone would know or can tell, but _he_ would know. And that was enough to make him want to kick himself hard in the ass.

Dammit, he should have been at the dock meeting up with InuYasha and Kouga for a yatch race. Instead, he was floundering around in unfamiliar surroundings trying to get himself together.

He hadn't expected his Youki to overpower his senses. He was totally unprepared for the crazy night last evening, and weary of what might be, he finished dressing as quickly as possible. He wasn't quite sure why he was so scared or why he was running. After all, sleeping with women wasn't exactly unfamiliar to him and especially one night stands. But he knew if he didn't hustle his ass out of her house the events of last night would repeat itself. And he might never want to stop fucking her.

_**Ever.**_

_Yeah, you need to get your inugami ass out of here **right now!**_

His cock throb in a painful objection and he shook his head. _Uh-uh, you've done enough damage trouble maker!_ Sesshomaru decided it was definitely time for the '_bigger brain'_ to take action. He froze when he heard her stirring. Kagome moaned softly then rolled over. He watched as her chest continued to rise and fall. She didn't wake up and he sighed in relief. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what he would say to her if she were to open her eyes. _Oh yeah, thanks for the great fuck but I was just getting the hell out of here?_ He berated himself for acting like such a flustered school boy.

There could be consequences and he remembered the heady feeling of shooting his cum inside her, more than once mind you. He prayed to Kami that she was on some form of birth control. _Fuck!_ He wanted to smack himself. Why was he so irresponsible last night? What the fuck was wrong with him?

_Dammit! What if she end up getting pregnant? _What if that huge load of potent semen left behind a tangible marker of his foolishness? Damn, he never thought of having a child _especially_ a hanyou. _**Shit! Shit! SHIT!**_

Dressed, Sesshoumaru scurried to the kitchen and fished a business card out of his wallet. _Just in case…_he said to himself. With frenzied pace, Sesshoumaru placed his business card with his name, CEO title in gold embossed letters, company logo and telephone numbers. He pinned it to her fridge with one of her Hello Kitty magnets, centering where her eyes would see it at first glance and then dashed out the door. He had to scurry out before his beast rose and his Youki take over, forcing him to make the same mistake _again_.

.

As soon as Kagome heard the door click shut, she knew Sesshomaru had left, and slowly sat up in bed. She had felt the bed dip when he moved and pretended she was still asleep. She didn't know what to do after fucking him like it was her last day on earth. And boy did she fuck him, in every way imaginable! Again and _again_ and _**again!**_ Kagome shook her head, bowing at the shame of it all. She couldn't believe how many times they'd fucked last night. Especially after the fact that she'd made herself ridiculously known that she 'wasn't interested' and called him a manwhore so many times in her mind. Not to mention her hinting it to him verbally.

_Uggghhh..._Kagome groaned then shook her head over and over from disbelief. _Great, he probably thinks I'm some sort of hypocritical slut!_

And not that she would blame him if he thought that either. She didn't know what had come over her! One minute she was fine, the next she had to fuck him like she'd die if she didn't. She wasn't the type of girl to engage in one-night stands either. At least she'd never done it before – until last night. She was sure and would bet her life that she wasn't ever going to see him again. She couldn't believe she had romp the sack with the playboy of the century after telling herself so many times that she wouldn't do it. After only knowing him for two days no less! And then there's the matter that they didn't use any protection either! What the hell happened to her senses last night? Why did it feel like she couldn't control her urges and body? Why was it that she had to have him so badly? She silently prayed to Kami that she didn't catch any STD from him. He was after all, a philanderer! Kami only knows who he'd been with and if he used protection at all! A doctor's visit was going to be first on her agenda come Monday!

_Damn it, Kagome! What the fuck were you thinking?_

_**Not thinking**__ was more like it_ she sighed to herself and then tossed her body back onto the bed. The mattress bounced slightly. Kagome closed her eyes and suddenly visions of him invaded her mind. _Damn, his cock was big! _She felt a tremor of ache at the remembered fullness, and tried to forget the thick, long penis pushing in and out of her body.

_Holy shit! I __**do not**__ need this right now! _She scolded herself. Kagome slowly made her way to her bathroom, needing a literal wash to the memories of last night.

Of Sesshoumaru.

She was still in disbelief that she had slept with him. And as much as she hate to admit it, it was the best sex she'd ever had in her entire life...

_...End flashback..._

.

Friday night came and Kagome declined going to the club with Sango to meet with the play boys. She stayed at home, staring at the strewn books and homework all over her apartment. She started scribbling her name and date on her assignment. _Tomorrow will be five weeks_, she said to herself. Recalling the amount of time they'd been apart since _that night_ with Sesshoumaru. _My first one night stand...__and last!_ Her conscience yelled. But she was thinking about him too much; she was afraid that she was feeling what she said she would not do. She was scared to fall in love, and she was afraid to love him too fast. Love, to her was such a strong word and she would not use that word on such a loose man _- _a man who had no regards to a woman's feelings.

Kagome rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. _Perhaps I should have gone with Sango to the club...I could see him there..._ She sighed heavily and began to wonder what he was doing at the moment. Then yelled silently at herself for even wondering. Of course he was probably busy with one of his hussies. She couldn't believe that she'd been such a hypocrite! Worst part about it was that she was still thinking about him after all this time. A knock on her door disrupted her from her thoughts and day dream of the DaiYokai.

"Coming" she called out. The lock clicked as she turned the deadbolt.

"Hey girl!" Sango's voice greeted. _She's home early_...Kagome noticed, it was, after all, only past 11PM. The party girl usually stayed out until 3 or 4 AM!

"Can I come in or what?" Sango followed up watching her friend hesitate.

"Yeah. But I'm studying so you can amuse yourself and don't involve me!" Kagome warned.

"Sheesh. Don't have to be so mean about it!" Sango pouted. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" Kagome asked but not really interested.

"You are soooo right about Sesshoumaru!" Sango said with a hint of disgust.

Hearing his name spoken like that made Kagome's nerves jump a bit. She swallowed her nervousness and angst trying her best to maintain her cool.

"What about him?" Kagome turned toward the kitchen to get some tea. _Was he trying to get in your pants too?_ Sango had been hanging with Kouga almost daily. Kagome, busy with homework and work, had made it hard for the girls to hang out or chit chat.

"You know what those jerks did? They put a bet on you!" Sango almost screamed, her face flushed with indignation.

"Oh?" Kagome was trying to brush the incident aside while she poured the tea. She was somewhat surprised but not as shocked as Sango. _What kind of stupid bet did they make? How prissy I can be? How boring?_ She'd expected that much from a bunch of playboys. Of course she was the one that ignored her common senses and went and slept with Sesshoumaru. "About what?" Kagome took a sip of her tea.

Sango reached for her own cup and held it between both palms blowing on the hot liquid a little. "Those jerks made a bet that Sesshoumaru couldn't get you into bed within a week."

Kagome nearly spit out her tea. Instead, she swallowed and it burned her throat. "And?" Kagome's eyes blinked slightly. She was more than upset. _How could I be so blind!_ She wanted to cry. Here she was being stupid hoping that the one incident was something special, even though she knew better of it, yet _she_ was a romp in the hay for him to win a bet. _That heartless bastard! _She cursed him. _You stupid fool! _She yelled at herself.

"Anyway, good thing you didn't sleep with him." Sango continued, Sango waved her hand carelessly - oblivious to her friends frozen state.

Kagome blinked frantically. "What?"

With a smirk of satisfaction, Sango answered. "Yeah, Koga and InuYasha were laughing their asses off over their victory when Sesshoumaru said that he'd never slept with you. They knew you were too much for that mutt to handle." Sango laughed contently.

_Why would he do that? _Kagome wondered. Why didn't he tell them that she in fact slept with him?

Noticing her friend's mute state of mind, Sang grabbed Kagome's arm and spun her around to gaze into her eyes. Sango might be flighty, but she could be very sensitive sometimes. "What? What is it?"

_Nothing. Nothing at all. _Kagome wanted to be cool, nonchalant, never let Sango know how devastated she was, of the fact that not only had she just been a one night stand but a pawn in a game! She was furious! But she still tried to swallow down her pain and disappointment and carry on. The sudden information and rushed feelings let her know that somehow, she had fallen for him. Like the millions before her. Sango her eyed her carefully. They were too close as friends and as she watched her friend shook her head frantically she knew there was something deeply wrong.

"What the fuck? Talk to me 'Gome!" Sango gave her a little shake.

Kagome pulled away from Sango's grip, blinking her eyes furiously. "Nothing Sango. He's an asshole!" Kagome said with fire in her tone.

Sango wasn't fooled. She snatched Kagome by the arm again and ran in front making sure they were facing each other. "Holy shit! You slept with him? 'GOME! When?" Sango screamed.

Kagome extricated herself from Sango's grip and entered her kitchen. "Please...as if..." and without being able to contain her emotions any further, she burst into tears. Sango stepped forward and gathered her friend in a warm embrace. Kagome let the dam break loose and howled on Sango's shoulders.

"Oh, Sango! I was so stupid! I don't know what happened to me!" She sniffled.

"There...there...it's okay 'Gome."

"I mean, one minute I hated his guts the next, I...he...we...it happened so fast!" Kagome sobbed.

"Well, I can't say I blame you 'Gome. I mean he's a GAWD!" Sango being single-minded drooled. Kagome slapped her friend by the arm and wiped her teary snot on the back of her sleeve. "You know what though?" Sango queried tilting her head to the side a bit.

Kagome took a long drag of her snot before replying with a "What?"

"So they made this bet, and he slept with you. So why did he tell the others that he didn't?" Sango blinked her eyes thinking to think about the matter. Kagome envisioned the little wheels in her friends head began to turn as the cobwebs ripped and bats flew out of her ears. The girl didn't use those neurons often.

"Oh Kami Sango!" Kagome squealed. "I'm that horrible in bed that he'd rather loose a bet than tell his friends?" Kagome shrieked then bawled.

"No! No 'Gome!" Sango chased after her friend who'd thrown herself onto her bed and was crying hysterically.

"I'm never having sex ever again!" Kagome vowed.

Sango tried unsuccessfully to stop her bout of laughter. Kagome was shaking her head when her friend rolled back against the bed and clutched her stomach. Kagome reached over with her leg and gave Sango a good pushed and she fell on to the floor with a hard thud. She was laughing so hard she could only mouthed the word 'ow' but no sounds came out. "I can't..."Sango gasped, her brown eyes watery with tears of mirth. "I can't believe you just said that!" Sango crawled on to the bed only to be kicked off by a sniffling Kagome again.

When she finally had her hysterical laughter under control she cleared her throat and her tone became a little more serious. "Come on, 'Gome!" Sango settled on the bed next to her distraught friend. She began to rubbed Kagome's back gently shhhing her in the process. She was at a loss for words of how to comfort her friend. It wasn't as if she was a man or even shared a sexual experience with Kagome to know. But she was sure that her friend couldn't have been _that bad_ in bed. She just couldn't for the life of her come up with a reason why the playboy had lied to his friends, thus loosing a bet and his infamous 'ladies man' nickname.

"It's okay 'Gome. It's nothing. You shouldn't let that jerk work you up like this." And of course without thinking, Sango added, "It's not like you have feelings for him or anything. I mean it was just sex right?" Sango unaware of her friend's stopped bawling and head jerk with shock as she continued to talk to herself. "I know sometimes, guys just leave like, in the middle of the night after we had sex. I never get offended. In fact, I much rather sleep in my bed by myself!" She nodded to emphasize how much she enjoyed hogging the bed to herself.

Kagome sighed. Leave it to Sango to go on about herself in the middle of 'trying to comfort a friend' fiasco. _Why do I even bother?_ Kagome shook her head in disbelief. And as if a light bulb had finally gone off in her little head, Sango turned to Kagome and gasped. "You're still hung up over him!" _Duh Sango!_ "That's why you're so upset! Oh, 'Gome! You like him! You really really like him! I can't believe it!" Kagome couldn't get a word of defense in as Sango continued to blabber on and on about how shocked she was and how much Kagome hated him at first. Sango continued to yak while Kagome glared at her. Really, how did she become 'best friends' with such an air head?

"Oh, sorry." Sango apologized.

"Sango, I'm tired. I think I'm just going to get some rest." Kagome shooed, moving toward the living room.

"But...you're still..." Sango tried to deflect and hopefully be able to stay and do a better job of soothing her friend.

"I'm fine Sango. Really, I mean it was just sex right? And I'm sooooo not hung over him!" Kagome lied.

"Riiiiiiiiiiggghhht. And I'm the queen of France Kagome." Sango called her bluff. "Come on, let me hang out a little longer. I promise I'll do a better job!" Kagome leered at her friend. She really wanted some peace and quiet and she had planned on studying and finishing homework. Now, she really wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"Alright. Fine. But you better do a good job Sango. It's all your fault ya know?" Kagome blew her nose loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Sango said over her shoulder opening the freezer and pulling out Kagome's favorite leeche ice cream. She walked over toward the couch where Kagome had balled herself up, wrapping her arms around her legs, while her knees drawn toward her chest. "Come on, have some. I'll even watch that GAWWDD AWFUL _'the red violin'_ movie with you." Sango offered and was rewarded with a nice smile from her friend for the first time all night. And then Kagome decided that it was time to get even. He wasn't going to occupy her mind. She was Kagome Higurashi and by dammit! She wasn't going to let some play boy get the best of her!

...


	9. Chapter 9: Distracted

Cognac Chapter 9

**Distracted.**

Kagome was tossing the empty ice cream container into the garbage bin while her thoughts ran around a certain DaiYokai. She pulled her kitchen drawer out and fished under the stack of papers, where she'd hid his business card.

Still crisp and new.

Kagome sighed staring at the card. She'd been tempted to throw the card away when she first saw it stuck to the surface with her silver Hello Kitty magnet. She'd even held the card over the trash, but she couldn't bring herself to actually put it inside. She had wanted to remember him. She'd taken it out a few occasions before staring at it as she reminisced about his looks and charms. But she'd had enough of him and his playboy ways. _The arrogant asshole! I was a pawn in his little game of wagering a woman's dignity and self-respect. _Irate, she crumpled the little card into a small wad and tossed it in along with the empty ice cream container.

_Like the trash you are, fucking prick!_

Kagome couldn't stop the turmoil in her stomach that she'd acted that way, confirming his beliefs and ideas about women. _Yep, we're definitely replaceable. Bought and sold. _She stared at the check that she had written to him that he didn't take. She vowed that he was going to get the money - somehow. Just the thought of it made her groan in mental anguish.

Damn it she should have known she would be used for amusement. She knew what he was like! It wasn't as if he was an illusion somehow, but she sank deeper and deeper into him the more she spent time with him- and it wasn't that much time to begin with – but still, Kagome didn't realize her mistakes. Until the very last step when she'd invited him into her apartment. Even now, knowing that she'd been nothing but a toy to him, the thought of just walking away was almost - unbearable. Falling 'in love' with him was definitely not something she wanted to do especially with her track record. Every time she'd fallen in love, it had not last - it had ended miserably. Though it seemed like things ended amicably, the truth was it cut deep through her. So now, although angry and fuming, she's deeply afraid to fall in love with such a carefree man, and every time she thought of the Yokai, she was filled with fear, thus making her heart race. _Sesshoumaru..._... _Sesshoumaru... _Kagome chuckled sarcastically at herself_._

She cursed herself every type of fool imaginable, but had to stop when her potent epithets were interrupted by sudden knocks at her door.

_Joy, it's Sango, forgetting something again. I swear, that girl's head is in the cloud_. Kagome shook her head with that thought as she walked quickly to open the door.

"What did you for-….."

Kagome's jaw slacked, and her voiced trailed into nothingness.

It wasn't Sango at her door at all.

_...earlier..._

Sesshoumaru sat at his office after returning from the club. He had hoped to see her there but she did not show up. Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to rest. And as he did, images of her flashed through his mind, he could see her face, his heart raced. Half of him wanted everything from her, and half of him wanted to dismissed it as an infatuation.

_Fuck this! I don't need to wait around for Kouga and InuYasha to set up time for me to see her! _Grabbing his keys, Sesshoumaru slipped it in his pocket and left his office. Ignoring the paperwork and proposed venture capitalist investments due tomorrow. He had to make his intentions toward her known. Damn-it! It had taken him a while, but now, he realized that he needed her, wanted her. He was addicted and she was his fix. And at the moment, he was fiending for her in the worst way. Damn, he had to have her, like had to have his very heart beating to survive. Realizing the miko and he had much more to share than a one night stand. She was meant to be his, and with that realization it gave his whole body a high fever.

_...back to current setting..._

Sesshoumaru stared at the miko standing before him in a simple loose Tokyo University T-Shirt and grey sweat pants. Her hair was pulled into a tight knot on top her head, a few tendrils escaping to dangle around her oval face. If possible, she looked even more beautiful than any of the pretentious bitches he'd dated. He felt his breath quicken and his trouser already felt a size too small. Shit! She's the only one that has that effect on him!

"Can I come in?"

"Why? What do you need?" She asked her head darting around for his posse.

He didn't know why he imagined that she'd jump into his arms to welcome him. Even though she was grinning when she opened the door, he knew it wasn't for him.

"Were you expecting someone?" he asked, feeling a slight awareness of jealousy singeing through his body. _The things you do to me little miko..._

"Maybe." She replied. "What's it to you?" His sudden presence at her place was out of left field, she couldn't react, she couldn't think straight. _Damn you!_..._Why do you always have to look so fucking edible?_

He felt his pulse quicken and he wanted to growl to get the frustration off his chest. But instead, he swallowed and repeated his question. "Can I come in?" willing himself to relax.

She inhaled rapidly, but relented, opening the door wider.

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Kagome asked after a long moment of silence as he surveyed her place.

"We need to talk." He said, darting his gaze back to her.

"About what?" Kagome questioned. She secretly bit on her tongue to steady her quickening breath. Consciously willing her mind that she wasn't going to submit being drawn to him no matter how much she wanted him. She absolutely refused to be his little sex toy!

"I…" He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her. He'd just wanted to see her again - that he couldn't stop thinking about her. The scent of her he'd missed so much and he wanted her. He wanted to wring her neck then kiss her beautiful lips, then take her to the room and have his ways with her again. Kami, no woman had ever felt that good to him!

His silence urged her anger. "What? Cat's got your tongue Sesshoumaru? You're done toying with me, and now you're here to taunt me, in front of my face is that it?" She asked in disgust. She couldn't fathom what was holding her back from busting his ass with her miko powers.

"What are you talking about?" His pulse rate picked up speed, and a deep sense of foreboding grabbed hold of his heart. He didn't know how she had found out about the wager, but it was very obvious she had.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You and your fucking friends, sitting around making bets on my behalf like I'm some kind of whore! Did you have fun, Sesshoumaru?" She glared at him.

"It's not like that…" He wanted to tell her he'd missed her. That he was concern about her and somewhere in the deepest pit of his stomach he wanted to know if she was pregnant with his pup. Sesshoumaru shook his head wearily, walking blindly toward her couch. _I can explain _he thought to tell her.

"Oh? Then why don't you enlighten me? What's it like?" She didn't wait for him to answer as she continued her fury at him. "I know! I'm your prostitute now right?" She snatched the check on the counter and waved it at him. "You think that you could just not take the money and that way you wouldn't feel so guilty? Is that it?"

"Kagome…" He had expected her to be upset, maybe misunderstood him a little. Sure he felt like a jackass for agreeing to the bet in the first place but he had kept her integrity - he had lied. He'd lied about them sleeping together so that he wouldn't have to feel like shit. But as he stared at her brown eyes brimming with tears of anger, he couldn't help but feel like the biggest asshole in the whole universe.

Her mind was so torn between her body. She wanted to whoop his ass until he was crawling like a snake; but her body wanted to rip off his clothes and caress him, give in to him. Kagome swallowed and stormed over toward him. "So, I want you to take this shit, and leave." _Before I kick your ass so hard you won't even remember your name..._She slapped the check on his chest with her palm hard, making the inugami flinched a bit. Sesshoumaru stared down at the palm pressing flat on his chest. When he didn't take the piece of paper she shoved it in his shirt pocket, turned and walked away.

"Make sure you lock my door on your way out." She ordered mumbling "Fucking asshole." Under her breath. Kami, if he didn't leave two things would sure to have happen: One _she would kill him_, she swore. Or she would tear his clothes apart and make love to him over and over and over until they were both unconscious.

He stared after her back, the cold fury emanating from her form was unexpected by him and his raging emotions were like a hurricane built in her small place, then he started to feel caught up in the maelstrom.

"Stop berating me when you're as much a part of it as I am!" he snapped back.

Kagome halted and turned to glared at him.

"You. And. Me. Are. Not. Part. Of. Anything!" She said as if he was a retarded five year old. _Looks like the retard choose option one_, she thought. "As you somehow had planned - we fucked so you could win your little bet. End of story. Nothing else." She still couldn't understand why he'd told the guys they didn't. Not that it mattered. She was hell bent on revenge somehow or just box up what had happened between them that fateful night and bury it. Never to be seen or thought of again. Dear Kami, she was a wreck. She was so damn confused between the turmoil of her feelings she felt like _she _was the retarded 5 year old!

Anger filled him. How could she say something like that when he knows she felt otherwise? He slapped his palm on her desk making it rattled and crack. In a flash, he was striding toward her. He felt his own burst of triumph when she backed up slightly, but the fearful expression on her face stilled his raging emotions.

"Kagome." He called her softly. "I'm not here to fight with you…"

"Then leave." She murmured.

"Very well, I will leave. But before I do, I'll tell you this. This Sesshoumaru has made up his mind for you to be his. _And only his._ I'm giving you time to adjust to that because I'm going to come after you like a tsunami. And when I do, I won't take 'no' for an answer." Sesshoumaru announced.

Her jaw dropped and for a moment and Kagome thought she was in 'the twilight zone'. Was she hearing him correctly? He wanted her to be his? Does that mean she was supposed to be his little fuck toy? His little mistress? Oh hell nah!

"Forget it Sesshoumaru. I'm not your little piece of ass, and hell freezes over before I'm your little fucking mistress." She said with enough venom to kill a giant.

"I want us to have a relationship Kagome. You and I."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome was screeching by now. _He's gone fucking insane! _

"The way you make me feel, I can't help it. I don't know why, but I've decided that you will be mine. And I know I make you feel the same way." He lowered his voice to a low seductive tone.

"You don't make me feel anything other than disgust and animosity!" she leaned against the wall and turned her head.

He reached her in two quick strides. "Don't lie," he said, cradling her face. He watched as her pupils dilate, the black disk overwhelming her brown irises. "I want you, and I know you want me. Don't fight it," he cajoled, then his lips pressed on her forehead.

"Sesshoumaru…I…"

"Just say 'yes' Kagome."

"No!" She screamed and his ears almost bled. "Fuck off Sesshoumaru!" She decided he was seducing her again, probably trying to lure her into bed. Well she wasn't going to fall for the okey-dokey twice!

"Kagome…"

"Shut up! _SHUT UP!_ **SHUT UP!** Just because you think you have money, looks and power, everyone's obliged to what you want at any given time, let me tell you buster, uh-uh. I'm not your next toy ok? So you can forget about it! I'm not playing these games with you. You've got what you wanted from me once already so just fuck off and leave me alone!" She couldn't believe how dumb and naive he thought her to be! Her eyes burning with rage, her fury of miko glow swirled like a tornado.

Unfazed, Sesshoumaru continued, "I'm not playing any games with you Kagome." It had been so hard for him the past five weeks. He wanted to see her, wanted to get to know her better. He couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving him insane. Yet as he stood there, _he was angry_ that she did not trust him, trust his words and his intentions toward her.

"Whatever, I don't care what you say. I know your type Sesshoumaru and I would appreciate it you take your leave _right now." _Her powers glowing stronger, the papers in her room began to rattle from the surrounding wind.

_"My type?" _He queried forcefully. "Don't presume to know anything about me and who I am Kagome." Sesshoumaru tried to get his anger under control, but his fury felt like a tangible force.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong Sesshoumaru." Somehow his words of defense soothed her anger and she smirk with victory, "I do know you! I know you too well. And Kami only knows what the fuck hit me on the head that night for me to sleep with you, but I can tell you that it ain't ever going to happen again!" Kagome hissed while snapping her little finger.

He couldn't tell her that it had been his Youki acting as an aphrodisiac. Somehow he sensed her feelings and her feelings had told him that she wanted him. Sesshoumaru didn't allow her anger to get to him anymore. "It happened because we both wanted it to happen, Kagome and by Kami, I can't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop worrying about you. I mean, what if you were to be pupped? Have you thought of that?"

His heart hurt at her loud scoff. "Don't you worry about that Mr. Tashiou. I'm well aware of that, but I can tell you now that I'm not, so you don't have to worry about me coming after you for money. As a matter of fact, I won't be coming after you for anything!"

"Why does everything have to be like that with you? Don't you realize that it's not about the sex, the money? It's about you and I." he explained, hoping she would understand.

_Oh, he's goooooood,_ she thought..

"Oh, is that what you say to all your _'bitches'? _After you fuck them and don't call for weeks? Is that how you woe them back_?_" Kagome flicked her hair. "Well, let me tell you, Sesshoumaru, I don't care what you have to say to me right now. It was a one time thing and I won't let it happen again. Now get the fuck out!" she finished, and the words sounded like a death sentence.

He shook his head, running a hand absently through his bangs, and tried to make her understand. "It's not over, Kagome. I won't let it end over something as silly as your beliefs in what the tabloids have to say about me."

"Silly," she shouted. "You know what's fucking silly, Sesshoumaru? The fact that you proved to me what an asshole you are. What a manipulator you are by betting to fuck me within a week!" When he would have interrupted her, she held up her hand. "Stop, don't give me anymore of your bullshit. You knew exactly what you were doing when you made your wager. You wanted some ass. You didn't have any regards for my feelings then; you didn't have any regards to them either for all the weeks that passed, and you sure as hell don't now, so quit your shit! I don't need this from you or anyone else for that matter. I'm too fucking busy with my life!" She grabbed a large vase with her powers and flung it hard at his head. He didn't move, frozen with shock as the vase hit his head hard and shattered.

Sesshoumaru's mouth shut with a snap. _No, don't let her continue or it's all over,_ his mind screamed, but his vocal chords had stiffened, and all he could do was stare at the angry, volatile miko stomping toward him. Purity and spiritual powers wharfing up the place like an opium den.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with glazed eyes. His mind thought of things to say. He actually felt an urging in his throat, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was air.

"You're an asshole, Sesshoumaru. I never, ever want to see you again." She reached for a chair this time...but..._no that's not good enough._..Her hands began to harbor large fire-like glow..

He flinched at her words, and finally shook himself from his stupor. "You don't understand, Kagome," he said lamely, wondering where his finesse had gone.

"You know what I don't understand, Sesshoumaru?" She waited until he shook his head, and then continued, "Why you're still in my fucking apartment! GET OUT!" She screamed furiously, blasting a large amount of spiritual energy at him. He didn't eve flinch when it hit him dead on. He staggered a few steps backwards, wounded. But her anger had wound his heart more so than his body.

"I'll leave, but this isn't over Kagome. You will see me again and _you will be mine_." With his last words, Sesshoumaru turned and left.

...

In her furious tirade, he hadn't gotten the chance to explain to her that there was something more that stirred than just sex. Well, he tried unsuccessfully anyway. He came to see her tonight, not for InuYasha's annoying teasing and harassment, but he knew he had to see her and let her know of his intentions. He really had tried everything to get her off his mind. And the longer he was without her, the harder it was for him to concentrate on anything! His work was neglected. He was no longer interested in sex with anyone else. He knew of it since last week when he was at the club (the last time) with InuYasha and Koga - but still he denied it.

Until tonight...

_...Flashback two weeks after the night at Kagome's..._

As usual the three 'play boys' were in their VIP section drinking and partying away. He didn't know why he'd let InuYasha dragged him along. There were mountains of paperwork and data he had to look over for the new Energy commission coming up. He sighed sipping on his glass of brandy hoping it would help him forget Kagome.

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the velvet lounge chair in the dark club, the loud music beating like a hammer in his skull. He took in the scene around him; scantily clad women crammed the dance floor, grinding on each other and the men brave enough to take them on. He scanned his eyes over caught Kouga making out with Sango, and InuYasha groping the swarms of girls in their VIP section.

A few weeks ago -before Kagome, he would have been in the mix of groping along the sleek bodies, seeking out sex from one of the many gorgeous women who regularly offered themselves up to the Dai. Now, as the sounds of their laughter filled his ears, it seemed tacky and sad. Looking over the mass of hormonal, over-stimulated humans and demons, Sesshoumaru was tired. He was tired of dealing with curious humans treating him like some kind of sexual novelty. He was tired of those who would idolize him, who'd pretended to 'love' him, for his name and money.

Sesshoumaru sipped his brandy, he didn't even flinch when the fiery liquid shot down his throat. He was bored. He was wasting his time with the two 'retards'.

He gave a soft, bitter laugh. Sesshomaru couldn't deny any longer that he felt more than lust for _her._ He didn't want to inspect the feelings too closely because they scared him. Frightened him more then he cared to admit. He knew the little miko occupied a corner of his brain, his feelings and emotions becoming more in tune toward hers. It was terrifying to a Dai, who had never, up until this point, carried more than token affection for the women he bedded, and let go.

A week or so had been the standard time for Sesshoumaru and the women that swarmed him. He'd buy them nice little trinkets, and send them on their way when he was done with them. But as he sat in the loud dark club, he couldn't even contemplate on fucking anyone else but Kagome, and never ever letting her go.

_She's so different than I thought she would be._

Sex, real sex, lost its appeal when compared with the communion of souls he experienced with Kagome. Aside from the unsatisfying threesome, he hadn't fucked another female, not since the night he'd realized that touching another woman felt like adultery, like a betrayal of what he and Kagome shared. His continuous fantasies of fucking her again became his secret obsession, a distraction he couldn't afford. The most maddening thing of all was that he knew he could just go see her.

He could just reach out and touch her, kiss her and then they could make love. But he resigned to ignore those temptations. He feared he would unable to control his beast. He feared he might mark her. _He knew_ he would mark her the next time he touched her. He rose from his seat, shaking his head at his own futile musings, Sesshoumaru approached the heavy double doors marked 'Reserved' and pulled it open and slipped through. Suddenly, without warning, he was thrown against the wall.

"Kagura," he groaned in resignation, catching her upper arms in his hands. The female demoness smiled naughtily at him, her fangs descending as she lunged for his neck. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her arms, holding her off a bare inch from his throat.

Her red lips glistened wetly as she gave him a pout. "Oh, come on, Sesshoumaru. Let's have some fun.." Her matching red-tipped nails scraped stinging paths down his chest.

"Kagura, I don't need this right now."

She moved in closer. "Oh, I know what you need," she purred, dropping to her knees.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the top of her silky raven tress. Kagura was sex on heels and she enjoyed her sex as rough and ready as any male. A few weeks ago, he would have slammed her into the wall and fucked her until she was delirious. Tonight was a different story. He looked down at the beautiful Demoness kneeling between his thighs, ready to use that wicked mouth on him. He felt nothing. There was no motion in his cock. The pulsating erection he'd had thinking about Kagome withered under Kagura's greedy gaze. He didn't long to feel anything from her. He caught the scent of her arousal, and looked down at his crotch. Nope, absolutely nothing. Not even a tiny of the tiniest twitch. It was no use. It was as limp as a dying 90 year old man.

Daydreams or not, his dick belonged to Kagome, and it wouldn't get hard for anyone else. Softly he pulled Kagura to her feet. "Not tonight, Kagura," he said almost regretfully.

She ran her red finger up and down his chest. "Come on, Sesshoumaru. It's been a while since we've played together." She moved in for a kiss, but he blocked her. "What's with you?" Her red eyes narrowed on his. "Do you have any idea how many men want to fuck me?"

"Then go find one of them." he replied. Her eyes shot up in outrage, and his hands went to her shoulders to hold her off. "Kagura, I said no. Never again." He loosen his grip on her and proceed to walk off, wanting to leave and go home. Perhaps get some work done since he wasn't having any fun at the place. He needed to get his head out of the whirlpool of Kagome.

"You're joking, I get it." Her hands traveled down the black dress that hugged her slim body like a second skin. "You are a cruel tease." She cupped her breasts and lifted them to Sesshoumaru like a pagan offering. "But you can't say you don't want this, Sesshoumaru. You can't say you don't want _me_."

"Kagura," taking one of her hands in his; he pressed it to his flaccid cock. He kept his voice harsh, pausing for emphasis between each word. "I. Don't. Want. You."

Her hands fluttered to her sides and her red eyes began to glow. He watched as she straightened herself out and tossed her locks over her shoulder. "Have it your way Sesshoumaru." Her voice cool and composed, but he can sense the flaming anger hidden behind it. "But you and I both know there isn't a female alive or dead that can give you what I can." She turned on her tooth pick thin stilettos and marched out of the Reserved VIP room.

He let his head fall back against the wall and gave a low groan of frustration. He definitely needed to get out of here. And he definitely need to fix the situation with Kagome.

_...End Flashback..._

Sliding into his car, he took one last glance at her place. _You will be my woman Kagome, I guarantee that much. _Sesshoumaru said to himself before shifting gear and drove away to cool off.

...

...

InuYasha had just gotten home from the club. He'd noticed earlier that Sesshoumaru was once again lost in space. _Because the miko wasn't there... _The hanyou had to laugh inside. _Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, you've finally met your match. You've become just like Father! The miko's got such a tight grip on you!_ InuYasha couldn't contain his excitement and giddiness. He'd noticed his brother had lost interest in women for a few weeks now. He'd offered to set up two hot dates for Sesshoumaru but was declined - Sesshoumaru had never declined a wild night with two hot women - ever!

But what really ensured the hanyou about his brother's feelings for the miko was the fact that he had lied about sleeping with the miko. It was all too good to be true. Not only was his brother obsessed with the miko, he purposely lost the bet so now, Sesshoumaru owed him a favor - _any favor, any time_. InuYasha couldn't contain himself and rolled on the floor laughing. The sounds of his laughter echoing through the large house. "Oh, I can't wait for my little hanyou nephew or niece..." InuYasha voiced. He felt better than a kid on Christmas morning opening his favorite present. Staring at the ceiling while laying on the floor of his house InuYasha wondered, "How pissed off will Sesshoumaru be if I began to court the little miko bitch...?"

* * *

Don't forget to review! ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Hell to pay

Cognac: Chapter 10

**Hell to pay**

Another week went by and Sesshomaru called her a few times. When she first heard his voice over the phone she was actually shocked. Kagome suppressed the urge to feel happy about it.

_It isn't real._

"Kagome, I'd like to take you to lunch today." He said.

"Leave me alone Sesshoumaru, I'm not going to be your next toy." Then she hung up before he could explain himself. From then on, Kagome let her answering machine pick up and only when it wasn't Sesshoumaru did she answer her phone.

At times, Kagome turned her phone off completely, blasted the music which she did not do often, and buried herself in her homework and work. If she didn't have much homework then she stayed at her work place after hours going through things that she should have done ages ago. It was rather liberating. She smiled gleefully thinking perhaps she should send him and 'thank you' card. If it wasn't for the fact of hiding from him, she would never get those things done. She figured if she ignored him long enough he'll eventually move on.

Placing the last of her miniature chair onto the flat surface, Kagome was distracted by the loud banging on her door. Already knowing it was Sesshoumaru, she ignored it completely and resumed her work.

_Kami, he's a stubborn one. _

_No, arrogant asshole is more fitting._ Her conscience corrected her. She nodded to herself. _And then what the hell is with InuYasha wanting to take me out to dinner too? What the fuck is wrong with that family?_

_Another bet? _Kagome growled angrily. _I'm going to kill them both! Purify their asses crisp!_

But really, she didn't have any time for any more of their nonsense. She was swamped with work and homework. There was no time to think about the two Tashiou playboys.

.

Sesshoumaru stood outside her front door, banging against it loudly, making sure she would hear the 'knocking' over the _increasingly_ loud music blasting through the wall. When there was no response he leaned in closer. He could hear the lyrics of the music clearly, and a faint shuffling inside. Sesshoumaru banged harder, but there was still no response. He knew for a fact that she'd heard him had turned the music louder on purpose.

This was getting to be a real pain in the ass.

.

**Flashback..**

"Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha asked rubbing his sleepy eyes. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar of his pajamas and threw him against the wall. _That_ woke him up.

"Wh-What the fuck? What do you think you're doing?"

"I should be the one asking you that, hanyou!" Sesshomaru growled angrily, he still had the half-demon pinned to the wall.

"Huh? Take your hands off me!" Hesitantly, his elder brother released his hold on him. "What the hell is wrong with you barging in so fucking early..."

"And what do you think you're doing, inviting Kagome out to dinner?"

"Ohhh..._Kah-go-me_ now is it? So you remember her na-"

"Listen to me InuYasha, I'm only going to say this once. You stay away from her, I don't want you to interfere with any of your shit. Do I make myself clear?"

"Keh. Whatever, it was just a joke."

"_**I**_ am not joking."

"Fine. Fine. Whatever...So, do you want to-"

Sesshomaru had already turned his heels to leave. InuYasha watched as the door of his brother's Porche shut. _She's got you by your cock and balls..._.InuYasha head up to his take his shower, with a wide grin on his face...

**End Flashback.**

**.**

Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth and yell, but decided he didn't want the whole neighborhood to hear him. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed her number. He pressed the speed dial button angrily. Once again, her answering machine picked up, and it seemed odd to hear the sound in the phone as well as through the door.

"Kagome," he said forcefully, and he could hear a slight reverberation. "Open the fucking door. I know you can hear me. I want to see you. Open it right now, or I swear to Kami I am going to break the damn thing down!" Sesshoumaru gritted his fangs, grounding them against each other irritably.

The sudden clicks from the lock caused him to shake his head. He was so tired of playing this game with her. She had to realize that she belonged to him! Before she could even crack the door an inch, he laid the flat of his hand against the wood panel and shoved hard. The door flew open, she staggered back and Sesshoumaru caught her before she could hit the floor.

He stared into her face, his eyes full of lust and desires. His heart began to flutter in a way he couldn't understand but had gotten used to each time he was around her. Kagome sighed angrily then pushed herself off him. She stood with hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Kagome bit out.

He shook his head again, and softly glared at her as he went to close the door. Visions of ripping her clothes to shreds and making love to her right in her living room filled his mind. His dick's instinctive response was to twitch in the confines of his trousers like a dog wagging its tail when its owner came home after a long trip.

"I told you Kagome, I wanted to see you. I've left messages for you, haven't you gotten them? I thought you were hurt or something. That's why I'm here, to make sure that you're alright." He answered.

She was taken aback by his statement, but she really just wanted him out of her life - while she still had control of her heart and body. "Well, now that you know I'm well and healthy, you should leave. I have a lot of homework and I'm busy." _Or, if you don't leave I could sing until your ear bled_...she snickered.

"Why haven't you called me back? I deserved a phone call. I've left I don't know how many messages!" He barked.

She chuckled at the frenzied Yokai. _Oh, he's really gooood... _Kagome thought before answering, "Sesshoumaru, I _don't need_ to do anything for you. I'm not dating you, we are not together. And besides which, you don't 'deserve' anything from me! Do you really expect each and every woman to fall heads over heels for you Sesshoumaru? Especially after you nail them and then not call for weeks on end?" She stared at Sesshoumaru angrily. She had to wonder why she'd let him in and why she even bother herself with having a 'conversation' with him. _This cat and mouse game is getting old..._She sighed_...and dangerous._

His sigh was loud and heavy. "I'm tired of playing these games with you, Kagome."

"What games?" she asked in a fury, turning rapidly to walk toward her kitchen. She could hear his footsteps right behind her.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said. His words carried themselves to her and caressed her skin. The hairs on her neck stood up in attention.

"No I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, reaching into the cupboard for her cup. She did know what he was insinuating though. It would be the same thing he'd said over and over to her for the past week. He wanted to see her, he wanted to get to know her. He wanted them to be together. It was becoming ridiculous! She was not flattered in the least - well maybe just a little. She knew that she was nothing compared to the women that graced his arms, and bed - the daily supermodels. She was just an average girl. Their two different worlds did not mix; and she still refused to be his 'walk on the poor side' his 'charity case' or whatever the fuck he thought he was doing with her.

She had assumed what they shared that night, their long sexual escapades into the wee hours of the morning - she would never see him again - especially after he did not call her for weeks. And then there's the matter of his bet with his posse. She was unspeakably furious about that. She'd told him to 'fuck off' one too many times, but he wasn't getting it. Instead he kept telling her that she was 'his'.

_Whatever,_ she thought rolling her eyes. "Will you just go away?" she hissed, fighting for control. Her hands shook so badly, she dropped the mug onto the counter.

"I'm not going anywhere Kagome. I want you. You know I want you," he said calmly. His words sent a tremor of desires and arousal through her body.

_**NO!**_

She would not give in. Refused to give in to the Yokai, his money, or his domineering ways. No matter how much her body craved surrender. She knew once he had her, he'll be bored of her eventually and she'd be left with a broken heart. No, she wouldn't, couldn't deal with that.

"Well, **I** don't want you." She snorted.

"Don't kid yourself," he said softly, grabbing her by the arm and turning her roughly to face him. The way his voice addressed her was thick as coated molasses and warm as winter's fire. Her tea bag fell to the floor. Her eyes flickered to his face and stared into piercing amber eyes. He grinned as he drew out the lust from her, buried deep inside her soul.

"No," she protested, her voice barely above a whisper, watching him lean closer to her.

Sesshoumaru's lips descended and their mouths fused in a blaze of overwrought passion. He backed her against the counter with the hard planes of his body, and it felt like aftershocks shook the ground. His mouth tender, and his tongue caressed softly against hers. Her tongue began a tango with him, and Kagome could feel the heat in her body rising to unbearable temperature. Her whole body flushed with desires to feel him again. And when his hands cupped her breast, she just wanted to die. He slid his hand under her T-shirt and fondled her breast, pinching, and tweaking each nipple perfectly.

Kagome moaned into his mouth. "Kagome...so good..." she heard his voice and the siren in her head went off and she could see the flashing red light warning in her mind.

"Oh Kami," She groaned breaking from their kiss and then using all her strength she pushed him backwards. "Stop it Sesshoumaru. You can't just barge in here..." Kagome felt a tremble of fear rushing through her veins as the light in his amber eyes flickered a crimson red. She tried to run from him but he caught her by the wrist and sprung her back into his arms.

"Don't fight it Kagome, you want me too." He said, slamming her body against the fridge. He held her wrist in place over her head with one hand while the other began to fumble for the ties of her sweats. Sesshoumaru's head was spinning and all he could think of was how good she would feel wrapped tightly around him. It had been a long time since he'd been intimate with anyone, too long for his comfort. And now, all he wanted was her. Kagome's arousal reached him and drove him faster into a frenzied of want and need. "Kagome, I want you, I want you so bad..." He groaned while furiously kissing, licking and sucking on her neck and shoulder. Kagome was frantic. Her strength was nothing compared to his and his hard erection was poking her hard. She was fighting two battle which was difficult for her - not only was she fighting with herself to resist the temptations of him, but she was fighting hard to push him off her.

"Please Sesshoumaru..." she begged her voice breaking. "please don't do this."

The beast that was in him subsided hearing the softness of her voice. The tremor that vibrated through her soul. Sesshoumaru pulled back and noticed the tears crowding around her eyes. He hadn't want to scare her. He only wanted to be close to her. Love her. The demon's chest was heaving hard up and down. He was breathless as he staggered a few steps back watching the tiny miko wrapped her arms around herself. Kagome began to sniffle. He could hear the loud thumping of her heart. The scent of her wetness, fusing with fear while they circulate around her slapped him like a brick. So badly did he want her, but he didn't want her _scared of him._

Sesshoumaru grabbed onto the sink for support, his body trembling while he tried to control his beast. "Kagome, go in your..." he took a deep breath, grasping the sink harder. She watched as the metal sink crumbled under his harsh grip. "...room and lock the door." The miko watched, her heart ached for him, but she knew there wasn't much she could do so she followed his order. She could only hope that her door was enough to keep him at bay.

With a slight nod and 'Mmmm" she turned and made her way toward her bedroom. The movement caused a stir in the air and the scent of her arousal made its way to him. In a flash of a second, he caught her by the wrist and pulled her into his broad chest.

"Unghhh" she cried, shocked at the sudden thrust of force. Once again, Kagome found herself pinned against the fridge. Only this time, Sesshoumaru's eyes weren't his. It was beastly and commanding as it flickered from gold to red. He opened his mouth and she saw the lust dripping from his jaw. He pinned her in place with his chest and began to shed his shirt, ripping it apart.

"Sesshoumaru, please don't!" she called out in between gasp of breaths. His lips had found her neck and was licking, caressing and sucking it thoroughly. She felt the blood in her body surged and her arousal heighten; then the ripping of her t-shirt made its way to her eardrums.

Kagome fought furiously with her mind not to make the same mistake again. Really, she did not want to get involved with him. Yet, his continued, authoritative groping and caressing of her body, sent a pulse of control that she found intoxicating. It was as if his body was calling to her. And it was unnerving that her body was responding so fast, so furiously to his demanding touch. Kagome closed her eyes and her breath hitched.

She swallowed hard.

The cold air brushing against her naked arm made her winced. _Oh no, oh no no no. _She panicked in her mind. She was trapped between the fridge and his hard form. Trapped between her mind to hate him and her body loving him. Kagome didn't have much of a choice. She was held tight in place and she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"Kagome" he whispered and she stiffened. Then a small groan spilled from his lung matched by her gasp of pleasure as he took a nipple into his mouth, savoring the feeling as it grew rigid under his tongue's manipulations. He suckled the peak in a frenzy, moving from one to the next. Her body reacted and she was wetter in between while her head shook back and forth in denial that it was happening again.

Sesshoumaru slid his hand along her ribcage and cupped her modest breast, his fingers kneading the round plump. Kagome felt his erection pressing hard through her sweats and against her thigh, throbbing with each quick heartbeat, luring him to take everything from the little miko.

"I neeeeeedddd you Kagome," he groaned and she felt her body going limp.

"Oh Kami, Sesshoumaru, this is not a good idea," she said. He sealed her lips with his and unable to control her body's responses, she returned his kiss. Wrapping her hands around the back of his neck, she pulled him in and deepen their kiss. Her tongue swirled and danced along his, fighting for control over him. Her body had gone mad by his touch. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't rationalize. She could only _feel_. And what he was doing to her body felt so good, it only made her body crave for more.

"Kami, yes, yes," She moaned her approval when he slid his hand into her sweat and began to massage her dripping wet pussy. His mouth latched onto her breast while his other hand made its way to shed her free of her sweats. Kagome sucked in a breath as he first made contact with his bare thigh against hers. She moaned when he coasted his hands over the supple roundness of her behind, lifting her up in one easy move.

Her weight so light, she was but a feather in his hands as she spread her legs wide for him, wrapping one hand around his neck as she pulled his lips to meet hers, while taking his stiff length in her other to guide him in.

"Kagome," he groaned as he made contact with the snug clutch of her channel, the warm liquid muscles wrapping around his throbbing head. Slowly, implacably, he thrust forward, driving deep inside of her. She pinched her lips shut and her resultant cry of pleasure was deep and resonant, and he felt it along his shaft.

"Does it feel good?" he murmured in her ear as he established a slow, deep rhythm. "Is that what you needed? Tell me, Kagome, how does that feel?"

"'S-sooo good, Sesshoumaru, oh, Kami all, it's so good..." She reached behind her and grabbed onto the fridge for support while she arched into his strokes, encouraging him to move faster, harder, deeper.

He obliged her, wrapping one hand around her shoulders while the other slid under her ass. He thrust hard up into her while his hand pushed her down on his steel dick.

"You feel so fucking good," he grumbled in her ear. "All tight and soft and eager. Even though you lie...how you lie..."

She silenced him with her mouth, whimpering her orgasmic pleasure down his throat as she invaded with her tongue in mirror image of what he was doing to her with his cock. He felt his own release tighten, felt her breath hitch as he gathered her ass in both hands and pushed her to meet his thrusts. She wailed and tensed, clutching at his arms as her whole body went rigid.

"I need you Kagome, gotta have you," he said. Sesshoumaru continued his passionate assault on her as her body vibrated. In one easy move Sesshoumaru laid her on the low counter of her kitchen, withdrawing partway out and then impaled her again. He watched as her small breasts bounced with each of his thrust. She moaned. She screamed, reaching her hands behind her head to grab hold of the counter to support her body from his rough invasion. "Kami, you're the sweetest fuck I've ever had!" he groaned.

As he continued to pound into her, the inside of her twisted his hips, driving the head of his cock across the bundle of nerves outside her womb. Her body jerked in response, it was painful, but it felt sooooo goooood, coaxing a long purr from her lips. He couldn't contain himself, with a growl, the warmth of his cum filled her insides sending her over the edge. She cried out, joining him in ecstasy, her body wracked with spasms as a second orgasm tore through her. His thick jets of cum continuing to spew into her core.

As his orgasm ended he pulled out of her with a wet slurp of sound. She was just coming back into her head, when he lifted her, turned her over and pierced her again.

"Umph," shot out of her from the sudden and immediate frenzied thrusting of his cock. He paused, pulling out slowly, dragging the head of cock along the insides of her channel. Then with one long, slow thrust, he buried himself to the hilt, groaning. Sesshoumaru continued his shallow drags and digs of his cock; ever so slowly those slow drags, turned into longer, harder strokes as her muscles relaxed around him. Kagome arched her back, thrusting her ass upward making his cock jammed down at an angle each time he was deep inside. And his next inward thrust sent her flying to the heavens. She screamed his name loud as she came, her shoulder pressed hard onto the counter by his palm, her face squished on one side. Kagome panted and moaned as her orgasm last and last.

The DaiYokai continued his hard, steady drive at her sex. He powered on, her pussy grasping his shaft. And as he continued to speared into her he could hear her begging him.

"Oh Kami, oh Kami, please no more...no more..." She was deliriously begging him. But he couldn't stop himself from fucking her harder, didn't stop, and moments later his own climax shuddered through him, spilling out in waves of pleasure as threw his head back and continued to come hard, fast and so furious. When he brought his head back forward, he didn't wait, he didn't hesitate, he couldn't think, his visions went blurry and all he could see was a throbbing vein right where her neck and shoulder met. Instinct wore him down and he bit into her. She let out a soft moan of complete surrender as he bit into her neck, his teeth puncturing the delicate flesh. The metallic warming gush of blood cells burst into his mouth like a violent storm but he couldn't stop sucking on her blood. She collapsed, her body going limp as her head rested on the counter, her arms falling over her sides without support. With one last deep cleansing breath, Sesshoumaru lifted her, walked to the bedroom and climbed in, cradling her in his arms.

Passing a gentle hand over her eyes, Sesshoumaru caressed her in her sleep then rolled over, freeing himself from her weakened body. She was drained temporarily. A good night's rest would replenish her lost strength. Running a tongue over his lips, he savored the remaining traces of her flavor. The essence of Kagome, his mate. Resting his head on his palm, he inhaled a long, shaky breath that filled his lungs and cleared his head. Exhaling slowly, he looked up at the ceiling as he took control of his emotions once again. There was going to be _hell to pay_ when she realized he'd marked her as his. _Mated_ her!

Now the hard task was convincing her to accept it.

It would be much easier to enter Heaven for him than to accomplish _that_.

* * *

**Please review.** I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks! **~Ts**


	11. URGENT ANChapt 11: Life's little games

Umm..yeah, Crab09's unrelenting pressure on me. I wasn't going to update it just yet, but she made me! I ADORE YOU CRAB09! You guys should really thank her and review her story. It's her first time writing!

* * *

.

~.~

Chapter 11

**Life's little games**

Sesshoumaru caressed his mate's silky skin with the back of his hand. He couldn't believe the fact that he was indeed, mated. One woman for the rest of his life, to protect, provide, love and so much more. When the hell did he become so softhearted? _This is a phenonmenon_...he realized, _to be so engulfed with a mere human_. Sesshomaru continued to stare at his mate, her chest rising and falling, humming along with her rhythmic breathing. She stirred, moaning softly in her sleep. _Kami all, she's beautiful,_ he thought. He wondered why he'd never seen this kind of beauty before. It was an ethereal. Her skin, soft and supple. Her lips cherry red - naturally. And what got him intoxicated, above all, was - her scent. _The fragrance of heaven, _he thought. And it lured him in so deep he felt like being trapped in wetsand, the more he tried to fight and struggle, the deeper he was sucked into its aromic spiral.

But mostly he was shocked at himself, of how tender and gentle he could be toward a woman - a human. The DaiYokai never thought he had it in him to behave in such a manner, but as he laid there with his mate, his heart flutter - in happiness as well as anxiousness. _Kami, she's going to going to purify my ass!_ Sesshoumaru shook his head at the thought of her miko powers flaring, her anger burning along with that deathly red glow. _Esshh..._he shook his head, since when was he terrified of anyone? Especially a human woman! Yet another phenonmenon. ... He began to imagine getting his ass burned to a crisp by his own mate..._Well,_ _at least it was more than worth it,_ he decided.

Brushing her hair aside, Sesshoumaru leaned in and stole a light kiss from her lips, sucking the bottom rose bud in a gentle movement. "MMmmmm..." Kagome moaned, as she awaken.

Kagome's lashes flickered, and raised slowly. "You're awake" he greeted with almost a smile. Sesshoumaru watched as her face slowly began to register that _he_ was real. As her thoughts gathered, she shot up in bed, and scurried around, yanking the Egyptian cotton sheets up to cover her nudity. Propping himself on his elbow, Sesshoumaru played it cool, his head raised nonchalantly to look at her shocked face.

"What...where..." Kagome's head darted about, trying to place herself. She realized that she was in unfamiliar surroundings.

"My..._our _bedroom," he answered her unannounced question.

"How..." Kagome began her voice wavering with confusion. "You fucking kidnapped me?" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

Raising himself off the bed in a carefree fluid move, Sesshoumaru strode toward her, watching her horrified, but very irate face. "No, this Sesshoumaru did not _'kidnapped_' you. One can not 'kidnap' his mate," he answered casually.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She continued to scream and as predicted, an aura full of anger surrounded her.

Inhaling sharply, the DaiYokai began to answer her. "I mean, you are mine. We are together, as I've mated you." His reply came out calm and smooth, all the while the beating of his heart thumped almost too loudly for his sensitive elfin ears.

Sesshoumaru watched as his new mate narrowed her eyes into slits while the lids fluttered frantically, her lashes 'flapping' like wings of a hummingbird. She tilted her head to the side, took in a huge breath, swallowed then shrieked, "YOU. DID. WHAT?"

"Mate..." he called trying to soothe her volatile aura.

"Don't fucking call me that! I did NOT agree to be your fucking mate! _What the fuck is wroooong with you_?" Kagome began to pace around the room, clutching the sheets, one hand in front of her chest, while the other wrapped around her back to keep the sheet in place. "Oh, my freaking...ARRRRGGGGHH! Your mate?" She shot her eyes his way, he watched as they burn with flames of indignation. Sesshoumaru nodded gently. "You know, you're fucking ridiculous!" She screamed, the aura emitting from her form was almost as toxic as a poisonous miasma. "You CAN'T just mate me without MY permission!" Kagome's voice raised to a frightening shrill.

"Kagome...what's done is done. Let's not focus..." His mind was racing on ways to get her to calm down.

"Shut the fuck up! You fucking undo it now or I swear..." Sesshoumaru shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers..."Oh no you don't...don't you shake your goddamn head at me! You figure out how to undo it or..." dropping the hand holding the sheet from behind, Kagome flipped her palm upwards, fingers curling into a claw and blue hazy fires began to form, floating within her clawed palm. He had no idea she could do something like that. Without warning, her whole body began to ignite in the same blue flames.

"Kagome calm down!" Sesshoumaru cried.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do, when you've gone and did something so life altering without asking me!" She flung a fireball at him and he whipped it away with the back of his hand. Hitting the post of his bed it caught on fire. He had to figure out something fast before the whole house burned down. Sesshoumaru was left with very few choices. He had not wanted to be in physical confrontation with his mate, yet at the same time, he needed to stop her before they both were seriously hurt. As his head darted about, he watched as his mate was stomping her feet like a 2 year old throwing a tantrum, tossing fireballs everywhere while she howled in fury.

_Kami all, how do I stop her without injuring her?_

_Oh, yeah, that'll go over well when she awakes from you knocking her unconscious!..._

.~.

.~.

.~.

Kagome was having second thoughts about what she had agreed to with Sango. She sighed as the car slowed and pulled up to the curb in front of the club. She normally did enjoy the club scene and dancing her stress away, but not tonight. She'd worked like crazy for the past week and she'd just finished her finals. Kagome was beat. What she really wanted to do was stay home, curled on her couch with a book and some warm tea. Then pass the hell out. She felt physically drained. That was only half of her problems, she was also emotionally spent.

Kagome glanced over at the evil being who shifted the gear into park so they could get out and get the car valeted. The evil one who used her evil powers to make this evening happen – Sango, alleged 'best friend'.

"What?" Innocence oozed from Sango's voice, her flashes fluttering.

"I really just want to go to sleep. I feel like a walking zombie" Self-consciously, she ran her hands down the skirt of her dress, trying to smooth away non-existent wrinkles.

"Kagome, stop that!" Sango chided. "You look so hot! And we're going to have so much fun tonight! Besides, you promised to help me forget about Koga and I'm holding you to it."

_Yes, of course how could I forget?_ The futile relationship with Mr. Playboy's sidekick had ended, _not _surprisingly – awful. Sango had found herself in the mist of partying with him while he flirted with other women. When she confronted him, he told her that he was never attached to her said she wasn't his mother to be ordering him about who he can fuck. A slap on his face, she turned her heels and left him in the VIP section with the swarms of girls - that was the last time Sango had seen or spoken to the wolf demon; about 5 days ago.

With all her might Kagome had refrained from saying 'I told you so'. Instead Kagome comforted her best friend through her ranting sobs, and angry tears. Kagome was supportive offering up cliche words of encouragements; '_you're too good for him'_ and '_things happen for a reason' _as well as '_He's no good for you anyway_'. Hours later, Sango had calmed down and the next thing Kagome knew she was coerced into going out tonight - not any other night but it HAD to be tonight!

Knowing she was in for it, Kagome reluctantly climbed out of the car, watching Sango flirt away with the Valet guy. Sometimes Kagome wished she could be as carefree as Sango. The wind rushed by, the cooling breeze of the night caressing across her naked buttocks. And then there was _that_ she remembered. Sango had also suckered her into going commando. Kagome sighed in defeat. _How come I can't say 'no' to that girl? Man, I really need some sleep! _Kagome blinked her bleary eyes.

Sango had chosen Kagome's dress with meticulous care. An eggplant halter V neck that was low in the back, gathers right between her ass and then a slit wrapping itself toward the front of the dress. The beautiful pink peony print over her left breast and low hip wrapping itself around her behind was more than seductive. It was down right inviting to any man who looked. The shoes matched her outfit were high strappy affairs. Kagome's jacket wrapped around her frail shoulders did little to lessen her nervousness of feeling so 'naked'.

Sango ignored Kagome's fidgeting in the dress and dragged her over to the entrance. _What's she so nervous about? She's so fucking hot! Men are going to drool! Nothing is as fun as looking banging hot to get even... S_ango thought, giddy of the night to come.

Kagome glanced up at the bright neon sign above the door. _Fusion._ A shudder of apprehension ran down her spine. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself that she was being ridiculous. She was young and she should have fun! Perhaps find a man to date, Kami, she hadn't done _that_ in forever! It would help if she had someone steady, no more of the 'wild sex sessions' with _him_ - would help ease her soul. Though, deep down she knew he'd ruined her for any man in her future, yet another reason to hate him.

"Eeeep!" Kagome squeaked as Sango dragged her out of her thoughts and past the long line of club-goers toward the front and gave the bouncer her patent-I-wanna-do-the-nasty-with-you-_right-now_-look and he waved them in. Thank Kami, if they had to wait behind all those people she would have lost her nerve and rushed back home. She was still worried of running into the one 'whose name she refused to acknowledged'.

It took a moment for both girls to adjust to the dimness. But knowing the place like the back of her hand, Sango was tugging Kagome around the club, and led them to one of the empty tables in the back.

They were going so fast, Kagome thought she would trip and fall flat on her face for sure. She was glad she didn't make a fool out of herself. High heels, especially the stilettos she had on, did not have a steady relationship with her. _Just like men_, Kagome thought drearily.

Sango sat down with her, and immediately scanning the room for the next hunk du jour. Kagome shook her head in disbelief watching Sango crane her neck for the millionth time while she bopped her head to the loud music. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm man-hunting of course. How else would I forget about Koga?" Sango answered matter-of-fact.

Kagome snorted. It was Sango's answer for everything. Sex. Got dumped by your boyfriend? A night in a new man's bed would fix what ailed you. Got reamed at work? A wild romp would lift your spirits. Got in a fender-bender? A roll with a hot mechanic would have you and your car on the mend in no time.

And that was why they were there at the club this time. She and Koga had 'broken up' so it was time for a 'manhunt'. Needin' a fix. Kagome was actually surprised that Sango cared at all or harbored those types of feelings toward Koga. She was sure her best friend was in it for the VIP perks and good sex from a cute Yokai. Never in her dreams, she thought her friend was the 'monagomous' type; her jealousy over Koga came as quite a shock to Kagome.

Back to the matter at hand, Kagome stifled a groan. She pitied the poor sod who was going to be Sango's victim for tonight. He wouldn't stand a chance. Sango was beautiful and men trailed her like ants toward candy. Her scantily clad outfit of short pleated skirt should only be allowed for the bedroom, not prancing around town. And then the ripped tank top she had on, with her own V-neck cut that Sango had shred herself, had her mid-driff advertising her dangling navel ring to the max. Really, she nearly caused an accident crossing the street earlier.

Kagome, resigned herself to being stuck there until Sango was too drunk to remember she was there or some guy had whisked Sango off, Kagome decided to check the other people out. It had been a while since she'd gone out with her friend. And she was tired of staying at home trying not to think of - _ahem!_ She had fought furiously to push him away. She felt relieved when she'd returned back to her own place after a week that there was no messages or signs of him.

_... flashback...after she'd kicked Sesshoumaru out of her house, and before the mating in chapter 10..._

"You're ridiculous Kagome. A hunk like Sesshoumaru wants to date you and you kick him out of your house? I think I need to take you to have your head examined." Sango yelled.

"No Sango, they're all the same okay? He'll drop me like a hot potato once he's had me." Kagome said. She was so worried about being burned by him.

"Who says you have to invest any emotions in him? I mean, I don't see what's wrong with going on a few more dates with him?" Sango encouraged.

"Because Sango, you don't know him! He's like...like this possessive, controlling rich playboy! Kami, only knows how many girls he's courting at the moment." Kagome protested.

"What are you so afraid of really 'Gome?" Sango cupped Kagome's face between her palms. "You're afraid that you could actually love him? Or are you afraid that he's already loved you?" Sango's voice held a serious quality that Kagome never realized the girl had.

"I...I know him Sango. There's no 'love' with him! It's all sex. I'm like his...I don't know, new 'toy' or something, you know? I didn't fall for him head over heels the first time so he figured he'll break me in. And once he's had that, he's going to drop me! I just know it!" Kagome rationalized.

"If you say so. But if I were you, I'd...Kami goodness...you know what _I'd_ do!" Sango gave a boisterous laugh, while nudging her friend on the shoulder with her fist.

"Yeah, we both know what _you_ would do Sango. You'd rape him!" Kagome teased, laughing along with her friend.

"Hey! Don't be so harsh. I wouldn't 'rape' him. I'd just have some...fun..." Sango's wide grin turned sour "I mean, I am sooooooo jealous of you, you don't even know!" She pouted.

"Me? C'mon, you're the one that guys always fall head over heels over. If you had gotten off work early instead of me, we wouldn't have this issue. He'd be with you!"

"I don't think that's the issue 'Gome. I honestly think he digs you. More than just sex. I mean, he could have any model, celebrity he wants right?" Kagome shrugged off the obvious answer. "But instead, he's banging down your door! C'mon, you have to admit, it's exciting." Sango shivered thinking if she had a guy that went through that much trouble for her!

"Hmm...I guess it's a little flattering but I really don't want to ever see him again." Kagome's thoughts darkened as she remembered the bet with his posse.

"That's probably a good idea. I mean, you _are_ sensitive 'Gome. And I don't think I can handle you with a heartbreak. It'll break my own heart!" Sango sympathized. And as she returned Sango's hug, Kagome's thoughts shifted back to Sesshoumaru and just how good they felt together. Really, she wished she could just have him as a friend with benefits. However, the young miko already knew her heart was a little too invested in the matter...and she wasn't ready to give her heart to a playboy.

_**...end...**_

The sound of Sango laughing drew Kagome's attention back to the club. "Isn't it great? There are sinful amounts of hunks here!"

Kagome offered her friend a meek little smile. A perky little waitress stopped by their table and asked to take their order. "Oooh Ooohh can we do a shot first?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head and Sango flipped her bottom lip inside out in the cutest puppy eyes pout. So once again, Kagome surrendered. They ordered their sake shots and on top of which they had their usual cosmopolitan.

The waitress came by again and brought two more shots for the girls. "It's from the two gentlemen at the bar." The waitress said.

They both darted their heads toward the bar and Sango flashed the men a seductive smile. The two gorgeous looking guys sauntered over to their table. One of them smiled at Sango and asked her to dance. Sango hopped on her feet instantly and with a wave she was off on the dance floor. Kagome flashed the other one a smile. The man moving toward her was handsome beyond words. He could have been - should have been - peeled from the pages of a glossy magazine. The crisp dress shirt he wore molded to his tall body, and beneath the expensive looking fabric there was definitely muscles present. His face, sculpted with lines of defining angles, was pretty in a masculine way they defied description. Thick dark hair fell forward over his brows, and his brown eyes gazed so intently upon her that Kagome felt like squirming where she sat.

" 'Evening, I'm Akitoki." He offered her his hand.

"Akitoki, I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you." She was glad her voice came out normal. _Damn, he's sex-seh!_ Kagome thought, and then decided that it was time for her to rid herself of Mr. Playboy once and for all! _Hell who needs sleep anyway?_ _And besides, mom always said 'don't put all your eggs in one basket' and I'm sure as hell not putting any eggs in __**HIS**_ _basket!_

Akitoki grinned, "Kagome, _the pleasure's all mine_," he replied, pumping her hand up and down with a firm grip. As soon as he released her, Kagome took a small inhale of breath.

From the corner of the club, Sesshoumaru watched as the man shook hands with his woman - _his mate_! He felt the fury burning inside and he wanted to rush out toward the table and ripped the man into pieces. Instead he stayed patient and waited for the right moment to approach her.

_**...Flashback...**_

The light sun peering through her curtains woke the miko up. Stirring a yawn, her hand bumped into the hard chiseled body lying next to her. Propping herself up on her palm she stared down at his beautiful face. Kagome reached her hand out and brushed the silver strands cascading over his ivory skin. She remembered last night had been intense. He'd shown up unexpectedly and once again, she had succumb to his carnal seduction. Kagome exhaled heavily, she had to figure out a way to get out fast. She couldn't stay around the area knowing he would continue to 'visit' her. Kagome used the opportunity when the DaiYokai stirred in his sleep to slip off the bed softly. She was relieved he didn't wake up and Kagome didn't waste another second, she slipped on some sweats, grabbed her keys, phone, purse and left. She was going to hide somewhere for a while so that he _really_ gets the message this time - and to sort things out within herself.

...moments later...

Sesshoumaru shot up in bed, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. _Oh, thank Kami that was just a nightmare!_ Blinking his eyes Sesshoumaru sat up in bed and noticed his mate wasn't there. He made a quick dash around the house to look for her but was unsuccessful. _Where could she have gone to?_ He wondered. _Fuck! She doesn't know she's mated yet! _He sighed angrily. He wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. Last night while staring at the ceiling, he had envisioned her livid and fuming when he told her what he'd done. Then he also imagined her thrashing the place until it was nothing but a pile of crumpled wood frames. _Those thoughts was what gave me that horrible nightmare,_ he concluded. Why he was so drawn to a woman with such a temper he didn't know. He could only pray to Kami, that somehow this mating was going to work out. Only the Heavens know what would happen should both their tempers flare up at the same time.

The Dai Yokai sat on the miko's bed and sighed. He knew though, deep down he cared for her. He would even consider the fact that he 'loved' her, 'in love' with her and he knew he'd always be patient with his mate - his One.

The scent of her was all over the place and he grabbed hold of her pillow, taking in a long whiff of his mate's scent. _Once again, we have to play this chasing game, _the DaiYokai thought solemnly. _Perhaps she's out for a cup of coffee, _his conscience suggested. _Yeah, like she's __that_ _simple,_ he replied to himself.

"Kagome," he called his mate softly. He felt nothing. No response from the mark. _Because she has yet to learn of the fact that I've mated her..._he realized.

"Damn." he cursed out loud. The only thing he did managed to feel was a wall between he and his mate. She was pushing him away from her the best way she knew how.

_Don't be afraid Kagome, my mate_ Sesshoumaru cajoled.

Nothing. He couldn't feel anything from her. Sighing, the DaiYokai vowed to himself that he'd make her understand how serious about her he was, with that last thought, he left her house - shirtless.

For another week she wasn't in class, she wasn't at work. He felt her barrier warning him off, so he kept his distance, realizing that she did perhaps need some space. Sesshoumaru knew the consequences of pushing one's mate to the extreme. The result could be ruinous; and he couldn't afford to loose her, not now - not ever.

Sitting at his work desk, trying to concentrate, Sesshoumaru began to feel the presence of his mate again. She was back home, he noticed. Keeping a close eye on his mate, Sesshoumaru watched as the week dragged by and she was a hail storm as she hustled from home, school, and work. Realizing that it was finals week at the University, Sesshoumaru left his mate alone to concentrate on her school work. After all, he'd wanted his mate to be happy and he could tell she enjoyed her interior design major no matter how tedious and tiring it may be.

Suddenly, he felt a change in her attitude. Spying on her, he saw that she was at Sango's house. He'd learn of Koga and Sango's little drama. They however, have yet to learn of his and Kagome's. _They will learn nothing of it_, he resolved to himself. Ignoring his work altogether, Sesshoumaru waited until the girls left the house, heading to the club. He couldn't believe the dress she was wearing! He shook his head in disbelief and disappointment. _When will she learn that she belongs to this Sesshoumaru? _He followed them keeping a good distance so as not to be detected.

_**...end...**_

Still sitting at the bar, Sesshoumaru gulped the rest of his Hennesy down and moved a little further into the dark so that she couldn't see him. He was willing to play this game with her. He wanted her to be comfortable and 'get to know' other men, only to realize later that she was his, belonging to him and only him. Heart. Mind. Body and soul.

* * *

**AN:** If you are confused here's the time line:

-opening was just his nightmare which was reflected later in the _second _flashback.

-It's the week-end and Sango was out slutting it up, dragging Kagome along.

-The **first **flashback: chapter 9 after she threw him out of her house, she called up her best friend to come back and talk and that's the conversation

Does that help? PLEASE REVIEW!~Ts


	12. Chapter 12: Surrender to me

Should post this before FF-net deletes all my pervy stuff :P

* * *

**AN:** There will be a very SHORT song in here and it's to the tune of '_if you're happy and you know it'_ ...It's a children's song. **I HIGHLY suggest you get to know the song before reading for the full effect of being entertained!**

.

.

.

Well, have you read my **A/N**?...Did you do it...?...You should...there's valuable info there!

.

~.~

Chapter 12

**Surrender to me...**

As Kagome and Akitoki were talking and chatting away, she realized he was gorgeous. He was sexy. And he was definitely more than interested, then how come she couldn't bring herself to be attracted to the guy? She thought about it for a second, knowing the answer behind the question had something to do with the DaiYokai. Suddenly, a terrible pain rioted through her body, and she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Akitoki asked, concerned as he watched her hunched over.

"Yeah..." Kagome offered a meek answer. Suddenly nauseous, she excused herself and ran to the bathroom. When she reached the toilet, she opened the lid and fell to her knees to vomit wretchedly. She continued this for a while. Sango, from the dance floor saw her friend running toward the ladies and ran after her. Noticing Kagome vomiting profusely Sango asked her if she was alright.

_Thank goodness we went to a high end club, puking in a public bathroom? Gross..._Continuing with another heaving episode, Kagome gave Sango a thumbs up saying she ways 'okay'. When it finally stopped Kagome went to the sink. When she looked in the mirror, after she rinsed her mouth, she was surprised to see tears running down her face. She wiped them angrily, as she began to panic. _It's not possible!_ Kagome began to shake her head slightly. _Nooo..._

"Are you sure you're okay 'Gome?" Sango asked rubbing Kagome's bare back. Kagome nodded dabbing her tears away. "You're...crying." Sango _finally_ saw. "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, then cleared her throat, "Nothing. Just you know, sometimes they sneak out while you vomit!" Kagome covered up. Sango raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Must be because I haven't eaten anything all day...you know busy with finals, and then the alcohol." Kagome was quick on her wits, and lied.

"Ooohhhhh...that makes sense." Sango nodded, she began to brighten up again. "Well, come on let's go before I loose my hunk!" Sango pulled Kagome by the arm, practically dragging her friend out of the exquisite bathroom.

.../.../.../...

Sesshoumaru had sat silently at the end of the bar, in the dark shadows keeping an eye on his woman. He didn't move from the edge of the bar, afraid that she'd run away again if she saw him there. He almost drew in a gasp when she raised from her seat and took off, only realizing that she was running into the ladies did his nerves settled. _Good, she still doesn't know I'm here._ The loud music of the club, the mixed scents of alcohol, arousal and sweat filled the air, making it hard for him to concentrate on her scent. A sudden slap on the shoulder made him growl in irritation.

"Kouga," Sesshoumaru called.

"What the fuck are you doing sitting in the dark corner Ses?" Kouga asked obviously intoxicated.

"Mind your own damn business Kouga." Sesshoumaru bit out.

"Fuck, come on man, let's go! The VIP is waiting for us!" Kouga said, not noticing the Dai's foul mood.

Sesshoumaru glanced over toward the ladies room just as Sango was tugging Kagome along and she caught sight of him. Their eyes met and locked for a moment. _Damn mangy wolf! _he cursed. Reluctantly, he made his way through the crowd with Kouga, his eyes never leaving his mate.

Kagome saw his eyes glaring at her and she felt her body heat rising again. She was so tired of him stalking her and talking nonsense. Kami, she needed something to distract her from this whole thing. Kagome racked her brains for ideas while choking back the angry sobs that wanted to escape her throat. Mentally she began to hum...and watching Sango flirting away with yet _another_ guy, gave her some thoughts to keep her mind preoccupied. Heavens! She wished that she could be carefree and reckless like her friend! But that would mean...she would have to be a...a _slut._..?

_If you wanna be a slut, it clap your hands...clap..clap...  
Wanna take it in the butt, clap your hands...clap...clap...  
If you wanna be a slut, grab a cock and eat a nut  
If you wanna be a slut clap your hands...clap..clap..._

It was wrong, but it was the truth, her friend was a slut! As a matter of fact, Kagome had called her out about it on a few occasions; Sango rolled her shoulders nonchalantly then, and Kagome didn't think she'd care now either. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome felt slightly better and decided she was going to show _him _how much she _wasn't_ _his _woman.

When they reached their table again, Kagome had a wide grin on her face from singing her song - mentally. With the same large smile, Kagome changed her voice to a lower pitch, making it more sultry while she apologized to Akitoki for the abrupt interruption. She offered to 'make it up to him' and grabbed his hand. Kagome dragged him out onto the dance floor. It was R. Kelly's '_In the club'_ playing over the loud speakers and she began to shake her hips to the rhythm bopping her head about. Kagome rest her one hand on Akitoki's shoulder while his leg slipped between her thighs as they began to grind into each other. Flicking her body like an expert, she swung around and started to grind her ass into Akitoki's crotch. He reached his hand around her stomach and pulled her closer as they began to 'freak' to the song.

They bumped into Sango and his friend on the dance floor and the two girls began a flirtacious dance with each other. Their shoulders twitched, their heads moved back and forth. The alcohol hitting her system, the carefree dancing, she was _finally _having some fun...and the sounds of their giggling laugh could be hear over the loud music.

...

Sesshomaru rose from his seat in the VIP section when he saw that his mate had dragged the human male out onto the dance floor. Sesshoumaru watched along with Kouga as the two girls danced and ground their sweet sexy bodies up against the men. Possessiveness flood through their bloodstream and both Yokais growled in anger. They stormed across the dance floor and everyone scattered to the side, parting like the red sea, as they walked past.

Takeda saw the Yokais approaching his friends, spit out his drink and ran toward the dance floor. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He mumbled as he grabbed the rest of his buddies and together they fought furiously toward the dancing couples. Takeda and his bunch reached Akitoki and their other friend before the Yokais. Using the opportunity when the two guys were a ways from the ladies, they grabbed them and dragged them off the floor, leaving Sango and Kagome dancing with their eyes closed, thinking the men were behind them.

Takeda and his friends knew the Yokais too well, and if they didn't do what they did, their friends would end up in the ICU somewhere. And Hell, it was Sesshoumaru Tashio! He had enough money and power to make the whole event disappear like it never even exist! "Come on, we have an emergency, I'll explain later." Takeda lied, dragging them by the arms.

"Hey!" Came their protest but Takeda and the rest ignored it altogether, dragging them away with brute force.

The girls were having too much fun, the music and their laughter so loud they didn't hear the men being dragged off. Especially Kagome, she didn't even care about the DaiYokai anymore. Her mind was on thoughts of dancing with a hot looking guy which she intend on getting to know better. Both girls intertwined their hands together and did a wave from left to right, giggling as they were enjoying themselves. Then as both girls turned toward their new partners, they instead stared into Yokais' eyes. Sango could care less about what was going on because she continued to dance, freaking Kouga on the dance floor. Suddenly Kouga pulled her in by the waist and was kissing her desperately, right before running off the dance floor with her.

Kagome stopped short for a few seconds. She was so angry at Sesshomaru, once again, pushing his way into her life. People around them pretended not to notice all the while praying for the little miko's sake. If Sesshoumaru had his eyes on you then you were his! No matter how long that may be. That was something everyone knew too well. Sesshoumaru tried to grab her by the arm, but she shook his hand off, continuing to dance to the new song, Pitbull's _'Ay Chico_'. Others who were brave enough watched the scene out of the corner of their eyes, shocked to see such demeanor toward the Dai.

Kagome shimmy her chest, making her breast jiggle, coaxing a growl out of the DaiYokai. She placed her hand on his shoulder and strutted around him, and when she had made full circle around the Dai, Kagome rotated her hips in a sexy manner and turned her back to him.

_I'm Feeling So (Hot, Hot, Hot)  
Mami Looking So (Hot, Hot, Hot) _

Kagome shook her hips left to right while her right hand fanned her face, sliding her left finger parallel to her mouth and bit down..

_I Wanna Tickle Her (Spot, Spot, Spot)  
Until She Says Don't (Stop, Stop, Stop) _

She did a slight humping motion with her hip which made her perky ass pop slightly up and down. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in anger, waiting for her miko glow to subside. His knuckles cracked. Kagome moved in closer to him and rubbed her ass closer into his crotch, shaking from left to right. Kagome could feel his erection poking at her from behind and it fueled her anger at him even more. Sex, she knew all he wanted was sex. She fought furiously pushing the tears back. Sliding a hand behind his neck, Kagome pulled him closer. "Is this what you want?" she asked, her free hand grazing across her breasts. "You want to _fuck_ me Sesshomaru?" She was still dancing, rocking her body seductively.

His growl vibrated through her back and he leaned closer she could feel his chest heaving with exertion. "You push when you should retreat, Kagome."

"I don't want to say it again, _leave me alone Sesshoumaru_, find some other girl to fixate on and make _her_ your new toy. Leave me be." Even though the music played loudly, there was deafening silence after her statement.

Sesshoumaru's lips pinched tight. He had finally have had enough. He'd given her plenty of time but she just wasn't getting it. She was his mate and she loved him. He wasn't going to let her run away from that fact anymore. Or the fact that she belonged to him, and flirting with other men was an unforgiving behavior for him.

"It's time to go home, Kagome, _with me._." His words escaped his gritted fangs. Kagome turned to face the Dai. Taking both hands she caressed the side of his arms; her arms followed as she rotated her body so that she was low and her face right in front of his bulge. Kagome smiled wickedly, then brought herself up to face him.

"You don't own me Sesshoumaru." Kagome scoffed.

_Bend Over Girl Show Me What Your Working With  
Bend Over Girl Show Me What Your Working With  
Todo El Mundo Con La Lengua Afuera _

She flip her hair, turned her back to the Dai once again and leaned over slightly, her cleavage flashing for anyone looking straight at her; while the slit on her dress fell over, exposing the back of her upper thigh and her ass protruded out like a gift for any man. She shimmied her legs making her ass jiggle in front of him. Regaining her upright position she brought herself close to him and continued, "This thing between us…has been over and I never ever want to see you again!" With a quick change of attitude, Kagome elbowed him in the ribs and stormed out of the club. Club goers who'd been watching from the corner of their eyes shook their head.

_She's a dead woman, _they thought.

.../.../.../.../...

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru asked gruffly already caught up to her as she stood on the curb.

She wrapped her arms around herself then stretched one hand out to hail a cab. In the flurry of rushing out, she'd forgotten her coat. She prayed that Sango would bring it home for her. Right now, she just wanted to get the hell away from the Yokai.

"Please go away. Just go away Sesshoumaru. I really don't want you." Kagome said exasperated.

"You're such a liar. You don't think I can't feel the trembling?" His frame pressed closer to her.

"Well, _duhhh!_ It's windy and I don't have my coat." She answered. Just then a black limo pulled up and he opened the door.

"Get in." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I said _'Get. In'._" His fangs grinding against each other. He was furious with her for acting the way she did in the club.

"You don't own me, Sesshoumaru." Kagome repeated.

"That's where you're wrong Kagome, I _do _own you. Heart, body and soul and I'm _sooo __sick_ of this chasing game and _your denial_." He yanked her by the arm and effortlessly tossed her into the back of his limo. She landed on the leather interior with a grunt. Slamming the door shut he pressed the intercom; Sesshoumaru gave the driver a one word order 'Home'.

She sat up and tried to straighten herself out but his frame pressed closer, his large, hardened cock pushed against her leg. Kagome began to panic, "You...you don't care about me Sesshoumaru. I'm...I'm just a piece of ass. Someone you want to fuck! Someone you want to play with until you're bored!" her anger welling.

Sesshoumaru reached up grasped the nape of her neck, pulling her closer so she could see the earnestness in his eyes. "I've given you ample time to take me seriously, but you pushed and pushed and pushed. Now you have to pay the consequences."

"Wha-"

"Did you think you could just roam around flaunting your body like you did at the club, being a prick tease - _for everyone_?"

Feeling his hands groping up her thighs from underneath her dress, Kagome tried to struggle against him, but he moved one hand from her leg and clutch her nape as his large frame pressed her harder against the seat, halting any further movement from her. His other hand was still crawling up her thighs. His eyes flared in anger realizing she had no panties on the whole time. His growl of fury rolled from his chest and vibrated through her bones. His anger swelled, and he was going to make his little mate pay. Make her realize that he wasn't one to fuck with. Sesshoumaru would use the fact that she was commando to his advantage, he was already hot and hard for her.

Kagome swallowed hard, remembering that she had no underwear on, leaving him with much easy access to her wanting core. She was busy with her thoughts she had not noticed that the DaiYokai had eased her on to the soft carpeted floor, and began to undo his pants in record time. Distant portions of her mind gave one last effort to struggle against his dominance. The marks on her shoulder throb, making it ache. She could feel his arousal and lust from the _inside_ of her own body and thought it strange. Then the rich scent of his arousal fanned around her, the need to submit, the desire to give over all control, pulsed through her. _Oh no, not again, please..._Kagome pleaded silently as her body flustered with heat and desires for him.

Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was demanding and intense. He was incredibly intense. Intense was good she realized. Intense was arousing, she was aroused. And intense was what made her hand reached out and touched his hard member, coaxing a gasp from the DaiYokai. Then she felt the tip of Sesshoumaru's cock pricked at the opening of her wet cunt, making her mind screamed with wanton need. Loosing all control her legs spread, welcoming him further into her.

_I want him. I need him. Kami all help me I want him so badly!_

He thrust deep inside.

Hard and strong just as he always had; Kagome was powerless to oppose the virile thrusts lifting her to higher heavens. Against her mental will, she let out a pleasurable moan.

"Who" he thrust hard into her.

"does" He pounded at her sex

"this" pulling out he drove harder into her.

"pussy" He drilled her so hard his balls slapped loudly against her crevice.

Sesshoumaru leaned in close to her face "belong"

"to?" Sesshoumaru held her wrists above her head, while he pressed himself as deep as he could into her core.

"YOU!" She panted, feeling the length of his cock dragging along her pussy as he was pulling out. He pumped into her over and over. _Oh Kami, someone help me, I want him soooo bad! I can't stop..._

"Tell me who your tight little cunt belongs to. Say my name, so I know it belongs to me!" His dominance drove her to the brink of ecstasy.

"Oh Kami, Sesshoumaru. It's yours! All yours, you own me, I swear!" Holy Hell, when did she like being taken over so much? When did she find the dirty, lewd words so exciting? And boy, did she like the combination of both! She'd never been so aroused in her whole entire life!

Sesshoumaru groaned, leaned his chest against her, this thick girth pounding into her flesh. Her breast smashed against the fabric of her dress, nipples protruding, standing at attention like a soldier. He continued to stroke, plunging into her body without remorse, his testicles slapping against the tissues of her cunt as the limo moved through the town.

"Then why were you out there flirting with other men?" He asked gruffly while he pounded into her without remorse.

"I…I don't know….I didn't mean it. Please….please Sesshoumaru don't stop." She whimpered. _Oh Kami, help me someone, please, he's got total control over me!_

"Do you want me?" His hand moved to her neck, pressing down with just enough pressure to send her off a cliff of paradise.

"Yes. I want you." She rasped breathlessly. _Kami, I want you, yes! I need you!_

"_Who_ do you want Kagome?"

"You! Sesshoumaru! Only You! Please Sesshoumaru..." Kagome cried, "...more..."

"Do you want me to keep fucking you, Kagome? Like this?" He ram his cock hard and fast into her pussy.

"Yes," she moaned, while nodding helplessly under his onslaught. Sesshoumaru released his hold on her neck, and clasped both his large palms on her waist so that he can fuck her harder, deeper. Kagome screamed for mercy, hearing her heated cries echoing through the confines of the limo.

Shifting her blurry gaze, she noticed the tinted window that separate the driver and them. She was worried he would hear them.

"He might hear us," she moaned, knowing she'd was helpless to stop him anyway.

"You don't want him to know that I own you," He gritted, "but you're okay to prance around and flirt with other dicks?"

His logic was astounding, but with the pleasure rippling through her, Kagome could do no more than scream, while shaking her head frantically side to side. Sesshoumaru pressed her body against the soft carpet, now burning with their body heat, and fucked her like their very lives were at stake, thrusting into her pussy. She submitted, surrendered to him, losing all control over the hard, punishing strokes.

Clenching her palms, her fingertips scratched against the surface of his skin as cascades of sheeting fire washed through her frame, and suddenly an orgasm, unlike any she'd ever known, rocked through her. The clenched muscles of her wet hot pussy contracted his heated cock, and Sesshoumaru grunted low in his throat, his body tensing- stiffing- with expectant release.

"Oh Kami, Kagome, I just want to take care of you," he held her face between his palms, "this Sesshoumaru cares for you." He breathed, right before his hot fluid splashed against her insides. The world seemed to stop moving and all she could see were the twinkles in his eyes. All she could hear was his ragged breathing, and the perfect rhythm of their hearts pounding against their chests.

Kagome's arms spread wide open laying lifelessly on the floor, her legs began to loosen its grip around his waist. She was panting breathlessly, waiting for her mind to recollect itself. Waiting for him to get off her. But instead, she watched as Sesshoumaru shed his shirt, and pulled the strap of her dress off. "Sesshoumaru..." She cried in a whisper. "Please..." He sealed her soft protest with his own lips, his hand already cupping her bare breast. His fingers rotating her perked nipple expertly. Kagome arched her back, moaning into his mouth, sliding her hands around him, she pulled him in closer. Kissed him deeper, as his cock pulsated while it grew inside of her tight pussy. _Oh Holy Kami, that's soooo fucking hot!.._she thought feeling his girth expanding within her canal.

Sesshoumaru moved his hip slowly this time, not pulling all the way out, just about half, before sliding gently back into her. He grunted. She moaned. "Kami woman, the things you do to me!" he groaned.

"What's that?" She rasped in response.

"This!" He pinned her arms wide, tossed her legs over his shoulder and slammed his hips hard against her tight tunnel.

"Ungh! Yeeessss!" She screamed.

"You like that, hmm?" Kagome nodded. _Kami, don't let him stop now_. Her body craved him. She wanted, no she _needed_ to feel his skin sliding against her. He hissed between his teeth as her pussy wrapped tightly around his aching dick, and her gasps filled the limo.

"Oh Kami, Kagome. You are so. Fucking. Tight." He threw his head back, his mouth open as he torpedoed deeper into her. She was sucking him slowly within her walls, and he was her willing prisoner. Her hips began to push up into his, and Sesshoumaru began the slow, torturous process of dragging his hyper-sensitive cock through her clenching folds without losing all control. He called on all the restraint he could muster. Her body was fucking incredible, all soft curves cushioning his hard lines. He released her legs from his shoulders and leaned down, into her.

"Wrap your legs around me again," he breathed. She mmmmmm'd and ooohhhhhhh'd in response. His mouth moved to her ear, hovering there as he tried to slow his harsh breathing. Her mile-long legs wrapped over his hips, drawing him even deeper into the haven of her body.

"How do I feel to you, Kagome?" She moaned in answer and he moved deeper, in and out. "Tell me!" He demanded as he shifted, grinding his pubic bone over her swollen mound.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," he thrust hard when she spoke his name, wondering if the sound of his name on her lips would ever fail to arrow straight to his dick. "I feel so full, Sesshoumaru." She cried, raising her hips to meet him, "But I need more."

"Like this?" he asked, thrusting hard twice. Her body tightened on him.

"Yes," she hissed, "but more, harder, Sesshoumaru. I need you harder." He gladly answered her plea. The rhythm he set had her nails scraping down his back. She thrashed from side to side.

_Damn,_ was all he could think. _Fuck, she's a wild one_. Sesshoumaru loved every second of the hungry pleas pouring from her ripe body and luscious lips surrendering her body to him.

"More," she screamed, biting at his chest. Sesshoumaru pumped harder now, letting loose the careful control he'd been fighting to keep. Throwing his head back, Sesshoumaru slammed deeply into her. Kagome screamed as her orgasm pounded through her, taking her breath away. She surrounded him, held him tight inside of her as he pumped once, twice and on the third howled Kagome's name and came as he'd never come before, his seed shooting almost violently from his body and into hers.

She touched his face, gentling his frantic pace. "What are you doing to me, Sesshoumaru?" her voice was a hushed whisper, hoarse from her long convalescence and her cries of rapture. His hand slid beneath her nape, bringing her up to him and into his kiss. She welcomed him with eager hunger still.

Breaking their kiss he leaned forward, licking her face, her neck. His lips clamped soundly around his bite, and her body convulsed suddenly as another orgasm hit her. A torrent of raging pleasure rose in him, and to his utter astonishment he ejaculated again into her tight body. Again and again he shot into her tight pussy as her sweet, slightly metallic taste flooded his mouth. Still embedded within his mate, Sesshoumaru rolled her over on top of him, while they laid together, panting breathlessly.

...TBC'd...


	13. Chapter 13: Lady Mine and Epilogue

I had wanted to edit this some more, but I just don't seem to have the time. Plus my beta seems to have gone MIA on me...So I'm left all by myself with too much work so you'll have to enjoy the story 'as-is' I'm afraid. Either way, please let me know what you think of it!

~ (｡◕‿◕｡)~

* * *

.

Cognac Chapter 13  
**Lady, mine.**

~.~

Shortly after they heard the tires squealing and the limo came to a halt but Sesshoumaru kept his cock lodged deep in her hot pulsing pussy, wrapping his arms around Kagome tightly. He loved the feeling of her naked body against his.

Out of control and daunted by the power of their mating, Kagome rested her head against his hot flesh, leaning on his chest, breathing erratically. She needed more time to regroup. The miko blinked her eyes frantically, swallowing hard. There was a bond that seemed to encased them in the moment and time seemed to stand still. Then, the sudden sound of the driver's door slamming made her tense in horror. She did not want his driver to find them embedded within each other like that. Snapping out of her dazed state, Kagome gasped out loud.

"Don't worry, Ah-Un won't open the door without my permission." Sesshomaru assured her. She was quiet as she turned her head away. "What is it?" He asked, concerned.

Kagome pushed herself up from his chest and rolled off as he slowly withdrew himself. "Please take me home." She requested softly, pulling herself up off him and the limo floor.

"You _are_ home, Kagome." He replied and followed suit, leaning on his palms.

"No, my house, **not** yours, Sesshomaru." There was an anger in her voice that he couldn't understand. He reached over for his shirt and began to dress himself.

_Why is she always so angry toward me? Hadn't I just made myself clear?_ "My house is now your home Kagome." The DaiYokai stated while buttoning his shirt.

"For how long Sesshomaru? A day? A week? A month at most - if I'm _that_ lucky?" She scowled angrily. Sesshomaru couldn't get another word in before she interrupted him "And Ah-Un won't open the door without your permission, because I'm sure I wasn't the first girl he heard you fucking in the back right?" By now, her tears were flowing freely. Wiping the fluid away with the back of her hands, she knew this was going to happen, but she couldn't understand why her body couldn't resist surrendering to him. And the worst part - _the worst part of it all_ - was the terrible pain in her heart. It was too late for her, tried as she might to push him away, but somehow he had managed to wedged himself deep within her soul. Kagome was upset, but more so, she was terrified of the feelings she fought so hard not to feel - and the heartache she would - could - never recover from.

"Kagome…" his voice was gently, but knowing she was right and he couldn't lie to her, "it's not like that with you." Sesshomaru tried to gather her in his arms. With her hands she brushed him away, fumbling to pull the skirt of her dress down and shaking hands tied the straps on her halter straps for some decency. "You are _my mate_ Kagome. There _will be_ **no** other."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him but she couldn't find the words to respond. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute, she fought hard to stop crying while the DaiYokai continued on, "I can't let you go. When I close my eyes all I can see is you. When I blink, I see you. You are _and_ forever will be mine. I need you, Kagome, like I know you need me."

The shocked miko couldn't stop the frisson of fear and desire crawling through her heart. A part of her knew it was ludicrous not to want a man like Sesshomaru, but another part of her was protective. And the part of her that wanted him, couldn't help herself. The trepidation heightened her arousal, making her aware of his, smell, his voice…his mood; everything about him.

"I can't keep doing this Sesshomaru. You're driving me crazy," a sigh followed the shake of her head. Nervously, Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, a futile last effort to distant herself from the demi-god looming over her.

Even for a DaiYokai, Sesshomaru was exhausted. He was so tired of her insecurity, her little tricks, and most of all her was soooo tired of her lies.

Determination blazed from his eyes. "It's time to go inside." He ordered.

Kagome realized that Sesshomaru wouldn't take her 'no's' for an answer - at least not tonight, not right now. Shaking her head, her shoulder throbbed and she felt her will bowing to his. She was too tired, too spent to fight anymore. "Well, what am I suppose to wear tomorrow?" It was the only thing she could think of to protest.

His lips moved to reveal a smile of victory. "You may choose what you want from your closet inside."

Kagome blinked her mouth agape like an idiot. Since when did she have closet at his house? Either she had lost her damn hearing or the DaiYokai had lost his damn mind.

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko blinked in shock and confusion. Sliding his hand around her waist, he pulled her into him; and before she could reject him, Sesshomaru opened the door and guided her into his large estate.

.

The servants greeted them just as he approached the door, guiding her with him, resting his palm on the small of her back. Though they have been instructed to get the house ready for their 'Lady', some time ago; shocked still registered on their faces as they watched their master guiding the_ human_ inside with such tenderness.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru-san," the head servant greeted with a bow.

Kagome avoided making eye contact with them. _Oh god,_ she whined silently, fidgeting yet trying to maintain her regular breathing as his cum was slowly oozing out of her bare passage. She tugged the back of his shirt unconsciously wanting to go somewhere more private, a place where she could clean herself.

"And good evening, my Lady," the same servant nodded softly at Kagome. The miko almost winced at the discomfort. Still avoiding their eyes, she bowed.

"Come," her mate called and guided her up the stairs, feeling her apprehension through their mating mark._ She's allowed this Sesshomaru in_...he acknowledge happily. _She will get used to the servants soon enough..._

Kagome could hear the servants closing the door and their footsteps faded into the night as they returned to their business while she was escorted further up the stairs. She was so nervous when they entered his large bedroom that she was sure he'd heard the thundering of her heart. The miko smiled awkwardly while Sesshomaru glided her around the corner to the large walk-in closet. She realized the closet was big enough to house a family easily! On the left she noticed his clothes were neatly arranged. Dress shirts, followed by jackets, and then slacks and other pants on the bottom rack. His shoes were all polished to a perfect shine and lined neatly against the shelves.

Turning her head on the right, she saw dresses hung in perfect lines, pressed to a crisp. Pants, tops, and jackets all lined neatly on the racks, Kagome noticed tags were still attached to most of them. She tilted her head up to meet his gaze, "See, no need for you to worry about work clothes, going out clothes or any types of clothes." He said with an appeased tone.

"Whose are they?" She asked in awe of the beautiful collection of garments. But she couldn't suppress the jealousy that rose up her spine. _Do I even want to know? Clothes all ready and prepared for any bitch he brings home._ And then her heart sank. _Welcome Kagome, you are number 34239437285794865487... _She held back the tears that threaten to spill.

"Well, those are mine, obviously," he nodded toward the left. Her attempt to hide her pain did not go unnoticed by him. _Kagome, when will you get it? There is only you now._ "And those are yours." he pointed to the right side -_ her side_ - of the closet.

"But-" Huh? She felt dumbstruck as she furrowed her brows.

"This Sesshoumaru took some time,_ personally,_ to gather the items for you - while you were in hiding from me." He answered her before she even asked.

"Why? Wha-...Huh?" Kagome was baffled by the whole thing.

Sesshomaru turned her toward him so that his curled finger could lift her chin to meet his eyes. "Because this is _your home,_ where you belong, _with me_, **my mate."**

"Mate? Wait, yo-you mated me?" Kagome's forehead wrinkled as she ask in shock and confusion as the word FINALLY registered with her. He brushed the hair resting on her shoulder aside.

_Good, she's not reacting with anger...Kami Blessed us all..._"Yes. Don't you understand now? I will never let you go."

Kagome's eyelids opened and closed furiously, fighting against the water wanting to escape from the inside. "R-r-really?" She asked, her eyes wide like a five year old child wanting a guarantee that Santa was real. _Of the thousands and millions of beautiful women that surrounded him, he's mated me? I think I'm going to die..._

"Really." He whispered before capturing her lips into his. Kagome returned his kiss, this time, with full satisfaction and eagerness.

"Why? I'm not...I'm not half as pretty as the models...or the..." Sesshomaru silenced his mate with his thumb.

"To me, you're more beautiful than the setting and rising of the sun. For what it's worth there's something about you that stirs this Sesshomaru like nothing else. There's like an electrical charge humming off you that … resonates inside of me. I want you, I need you Kagome, and I know you feel the same." Sesshomaru tapped gently on his mating mark. Kagome felt like a thousand butterflies lined her stomach. Her mate pulled her into his embrace. Relief swept over him as there are no more uncertainties over their relationship.

Letting time pass, she finally smiled up at him, "Would it be alright if I showered? I'm a little icky.." Kagome felt the heat rising and a little embarrassed as the trail of semen was slipping and sliding down her legs.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered wickedly at her question. A broad smile spread across his face, while she began to blush. _Now she blushes?_ he thought. "Kagome, you don't have to ask this Sesshomaru to use anything in this house. It's yours as much as it is mine." He said simply.

Kagome bit her lip lightly, "Okay...But...It's going to take me sometime to get used to all this..." she paused, then added, "my mate." The two words rolled off her tongue, unfamiliar, but felt so good. Sesshomaru's dick twitched again, his heart fluttered at the sound of his mate acknowledging their union. H_ow is she able to do that so easily?_ The DaiYokai was baffled. He realized he'd never be able to get enough of his mate. He hadn't realized how badly he had wanted this - a life with a mate, a life with her, Kagome.

Brushing his own thoughts aside, he stared down at his lovely woman. "Of course," he offered her his hand. "Come..." Kagome nodded and took his arm.

Her mate guided her into the large Italian marble bathroom, with separate bath and shower. He showed her how to work the dials, then turned and walked out the bathroom. A twist churned in her guts, she was disappointed Kagome realized. She had expected him to join her in the shower, but instead she was there in the large bathroom by herself. She waited, hoping that she was wrong, hoping that he would come in to keep her company. It was her first time there and she didn't want to be left alone. The miko paused and waited.

Nothing.

Tired, Kagome let out a sigh of defeat and untied her dress, letting it drop to the floor. She stepped into the shower, closed the door and began to turn the dials. Hearing a noise from the bathroom door, Kagome turned and realized it had been well worth the wait. He'd stripped in the bedroom, and walked into the bathroom gloriously naked. Kagome's mouth fell open and went dry.

"Wow!" Kagome blushed realizing that she'd said it out loud.

Sesshomaru smiled; pleasure radiated from his gaze. He knew just how damn good he looked. Kagome had to struggle to pick her tongue off the tile floor. His skin was pale, his chest a light dusting of hair and dusky nipples. His body was ripped, with budging biceps on his arms and a washboard stomach. Her gaze swept lower and found his cock, bobbing between his legs.

_Good Kami, no wonder I'm sore as hell. It's amazing I can even walk!_ Kagome thought. She felt her libido spiked a thousand times whenever she neared him. And although they've slept together numerous time, she realized at that moment, it was the first time she was 'conscious' and taken the time to scan his body over - enjoying every second of it.

Sesshomaru stepped into the warm spray of the shower, and then closed the glass door behind him, encasing them in a cocoon of warmth and steam. And the heat wasn't only coming from the water. She thought she might combust simply from looking at her naked mate. Was she always like this with him, or had the knowledge of their union made her hot and bothered so fast? She began to feel prickly as her breast were heavy, her pussy desperate to be filled, again.

He didn't know what prompt him to do it, but there was something about the miko that he just couldn't resist. He couldn't hold back from being tender toward her, catering to her, spoiling her any and all ways he knew how. He couldn't believe just how much this woman had come to mean to him in such a short amount of time. Taking the shampoo he squeezed a good amount on his hand and began to lather her dark tress. Shock registered on his mate's face, but Sesshomaru ignored it as he continued to run his hands through her hair, rubbing them together to wash before he massaged her scalp gently with his claws. Pulling her into his chest, he slid his hand in front and cupped her heaving breast, all the while trailing kisses along her shoulder and neck. Kagome let out a soft giggle of satisfaction and bliss. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder while he continued to caress her body. I must have died and gone to heaven, she decided. The playboy had given up his ways to be hers? Not possible...

"Sesshomaru?" She called her mate while he spooned her from behind, his fingers tweaking her solid nipple, laying a line of soft wet kisses along her neck.

"Hn..." he answered, his other hand stroking her legs softly. She didn't even try to suppress the shiver.

"I...I don't like to share..." she announced bravely.

The DaiYokai chuckled slightly..."Neither does this Sesshoumaru." He nuzzled her neck carefully receiving a soft laugh from his mate, followed by another sigh of exaltation.

"So no more partying with your sexy models and actresses?" Kagome asked her voice innocent yet alluring, setting fire along his skin.

"As long as you don't throw things with your miko powers at me" he teased..." oh, and no more singing..." he licked her mark.

"Oh? You don't like my singing?" she teased.

"I wouldn't really call it 'singing' mate..."

"Hmm..." She paused a moment, then, _"C´est bien ma veine, Je souffre en douce..."_ she began to sing off tune, the song he'd given her.

"Mate..." he warned, she continued, "Miko..."

She giggled as she scooted away from him and continued to sing. _"J´attends ma peine...Sa bouche est si douce..."_ Christ! She's got a serious case of tone-deaf! How could her voice be so sweet and alluring yet her singing was worst than nails on a chalkboard? Kami, his ears wanted to bleed.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to fuck you so hard so won't be able to walk for a month!" he threatened. She stopped singing and cocked her head to the side.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" Kagome asked before shrieking as her mate pinned her against the marble wall.

"Not afraid are you?" The Dai asked in a low deep tone. His hands already cupping her ass, while his wicked lips and tongue trailing hot kisses on her shoulders and neck.

"Oooohhh..." Kagome moaned, spiking his desires even higher. "Sesshomaru?" Another breathy whisper escaped her panting lips.

"Yeah?" He removed his hands from her ass, and without conscious thought, his hands moved to her face, cradling it as he brushed a kiss over her cherry lips. He could never get enough of her lips, her body, _her!_

"I...I...love you..Sesshomaru..." She admit out loud. A full body shudder shook him. He stopped kissing her and stared into her eyes. She saw the same glimmer from earlier and felt her heart rate tripled. He only leaned in so that their foreheads touched and he could inhale every breath she took. He knew her words were true, it vibrated through her being and swarmed his senses.

Then he reached up and pulled her head down and he kissed her. It was the sweetest, most potent kiss she'd experienced in her whole life. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue eagerly swept inside. He tasted amazing, affirming her that he was real, she wasn't dreaming. Especially when her mate lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around him.

He pushed inside of her and was immediately enveloped in her warmth. The heat from the shower mixed with their own created a fog of steam in the large bathroom. He'd given her time, and she was finally his. Because since the first time he experienced Kagome, he wasn't able to live without her - he didn't want to live without her. Both her arms and legs wrapped around him. His mouth ravished hers. He wanted to pour everything in him into his loving. Sesshomaru wanted her to know how much he loved her, how much he desperately wanted, needed, her in his life. Kagome rocked against him as he plunged inside of her. Soon she was screaming and writhing against him. And when she called out his name in an orgasmic rapture, he knew that he belonged to her.

Without saying anything, he lifted his mate, opened the door and placed his mate in front of the 'his and hers' sink with a large mirror. Kagome darted her head around trying to focus and figure out what her mate was doing. He placed himself strategically right behind her.

"Look.." he guided her chin so that she was looking at he mirror. She saw her naked body dripping with water as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Say it again.." he instructed.

Kagome titled her head back to look at his face, only to have him cupped her chin and moved her head back so that she was looking at them in the mirror. "Say it.." he demanded.

She swallowed. "I...I..." she smiled as she stared at them in the mirror. Kami, he was gorgeous with the water glistening off his skin under the lighting. "I love you Sesshomaru." He growled in her ear, she felt his cock pulsate between her ass and his eyes flickered a crimson.

"Again." He ordered.

"I love you Sesshomau." Kagome repeated, shivers running through her body. Again his eyes flicked red and his fangs grew as did his dick. Her breath quickened and her breathing ragged. "I love you, Sesshomaru, my mate." He almost roar at her statement, and his eyes almost all red now, spiking a need within her groin that she didn't know existed. Using his ankle, he parted her legs open and positioned himself right behind her.

"Now show me." Sesshomaru directed. Kagome blinked in confusion. Grabbing his mate's hands, he placed them on each side of her ass. "Show me your ass and pussy." he commanded. She nodded, then, grasping her fingers around her flesh, Kagome arched her back, hence tilting her hip up and then she pealed her ass cheeks open. Kagome watched in the mirror as her mate took a step back, his red eyes burning with lust, his lips almost drooling as he scanned her dripping pussy over.

"What do you want me to do Kagome?"

"I...I...don't know..." She answered honestly. Her body tingling with need, at this point she didn't care what he did, as long as he do something! Kagome watched from the reflection, he mate stroking his long hard length. She thought she had drooled right onto the counter. "Please...Sesshomaru..." she begged.

"Please what?" He asked gruffly while showing her his huge hard cock in his hand, stroking it with ease.

"Please...I want you." her answer wanton with need and angst while her hands began to shake, holding on to her ass cheeks. She leaned onto the sink counter for support.

"You want me to do what Kagome?" Sesshomaru continued to torture his mate. He was relentless.

"I...I want you to..." she breathed loudly...her mind racing...could she really bring herself to say it? "I want you to fuck me!" She screamed when she saw his hands stroked his large girth harder, his groans of pleasure driving her to the brink of insanity. "Fuck me, Sesshomaru! Fuck me now!" She hollered as her fingers dug into the soft flesh of her behind. He didn't wait another second before ramming his long, thick cock hard into her dripping cunt.

He speared hard into her and she watched as her breast and body bounced forward from his hard force. "Unnhhhh..." She cried, her body sandwiched between the sink and her mate. He drilled into her. His beast unleashed he went wild as he fucked her furiously, his balls slapped against her pussy, smacking into her aroused clit, making her moan and scream in pleasure.

"Now." He thrust once, dragging his cock all the way out, resting the tip of his head right at her entrance. "Who do you love?" He demanded then drove all the way into her tight walls, his voice resonated across her skin.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She answered, and he reached forward, his finger circling around her clit expertly. Being tall as he was, allowed him to continued to massage her nub while withdrawing and drilling deep into her again. The combination of of his finger and his balls banging against her clit sent her to the realms of heaven as her orgasm neared and she twitched, her pussy gripped tightly around his large cock. He continued, steadily pumping in and out until another orgasm rolled through her. She screamed his name as she came and he continued to pound right into her core.

Her surrender to him was amazing and he pulled his finger back away from her clit, scraping her back with his claws as he continued to fuck her. He'd come three times tonight and he knew he was in for a long ride. Sesshomaru sure his mate wouldn't be able to walk for a while when he was done.

"Oh Koi,"

"Mate," she said at the same time. He felt her warm body wrapping around him. Watching himself fuck his mate was riveting. Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time he felt warmth like this, if he'd ever felt it. He buried deeper inside of her, he felt like he was on fire.

"Kami, more. Harder," she demanded.

He had no problem following her orders as it was all he wanted to do. He didn't think he could stop watching and fucking his mate right now if his life depended on it. He picked up his pace, thrusting his cock harder and deeper inside of her. Filling her. It felt so damn good fucking her doggie-style with his huge dick while he squeezed her tits with his big hands, then pulled her back against his pelvis to meet his thrusts. He even gave her a few slaps on her ass between thrusts it was such a rush. If she didn't like being spanked before, Kagome was sure as hell LOVED it now! With him, she didn't care what he did because whatever he did to her body, Kagome wanted to cry from the pleasure of it all.

He leaned back a bit watching her hands trying to cling onto her ass cheeks, spreading it. Looking in the mirror he saw her tits glistened with moisture, her eyes consumed with ecstasy. He watched as her tight pussy choked his dick. He eyed it greedily as each time he dragged his cock out he pulled the lining of her pussy along with it. Sesshomaru was mesmerized with the sight of it; while his mate was engulfed in the sight of getting fucked from behind by her man.  
He moved his finger and clawed his way across her ass, making her shudder and shiver. Then his thumb rubbed slight around her back door and she began to mumbled incoherently 'm..m...m...m..' ... 'bur...bur...bur...bur..." gurgling like a drowning imbecile.

"You like that, little Koi?" he queried with amusement. She shook her head frantically afraid of what he'd do if she answered 'yes'.

"Liar." he said and applied more pressure around the rim of her ass. She screamed in delight - without any regards of who could hear them. Continuing to torpedo into her, Sesshomaru licked his fingers, then slide two of them right into her anus moving in opposite rhythm of his cock.

"Oh, Kami, YESSSSSSSS," she screamed, clamping her pussy tight around him. Her cunt contracted around his cock as her moans and groans filled the air, her orgasm consuming her. Watching his mate cum on his hard rod, he couldn't maintain his pace, and much to his surprise the end of his control was nearing. He couldn't held back from cumming inside of her. He pulled out one last time, and together, his finger and his cock thrusting in to her hilt. He buried his finger deep in her asshole while he exploded inside of her. He actually saw stars. Fucking stars as his hot seed spilled violently, expanding her tight cunt.  
His knees barely supported him anymore and he collapsed forward, crushing her against the marble counter.  
She didn't seem to mind.

It seemed like both were too exhausted to stand and shower so instead, he carried his mate toward the bedroom. Placing her in the center of his bed, the DaiYokai took a few steps back to soak in the sight of his gloriously naked mate on his bed - their bed. Then as he watched her, his nose twitched.

"Mate?" Sesshoumaru called her, crawling into bed with her.

"Hmmm?" She answered, rolling her lids to look at him. Kagome moaned when he began to nip at her shoulder.

"Congratulations." He praised.

"What did I win?" She asked. Other than the hottest guy on the planet...?...and apparently the sweetest...Kami, who would ever think?

"Hn." he replied, trailing kisses down the center of her body and then stopping at her belly. "This." He pressed his ear onto her stomach and a wide smile beamed across his face.

"Am I really...?" She gasped, both happy and nervous.

"Hmmm. You've pupped," he answered and she shrieked in excitement. Gathering his mate into his arms, Sesshoumaru stroked her stomach tenderly. "Lady mine...you're going to make this Sesshomaru a father.." he claimed breathlessly.

"Mmmmm..." She nodded and closed her eyes dreamily..."Dai, I'm all yours...we are all yours."

He was hers, all hers and no one else's. And she was his. Only his.

Kagome didn't even bother to ask how it was she is pregnant, since she had taken her Depo shot every three months. She recognized it was probably because he was an Inugami DaiYokai, besides all that mattered to her was she was going to share her life with the man she loved. And he, had given up his playboy ways for her - and gave her the best gift of all - motherhood, well, soon enough anyhow.

That night she dreamt of butterflies and castles in the sky, her life blossoming in utopia...**~Fin~**

.

Don't forget to **REVIEW** please!~Ts

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"I don't know...I'm not sure I'm ready to meet your Father..." Kagome pouted.

Sesshomaru stared at his mate dressed in a sweetheart halter dress, with pleated insets on the skirt of her dress. She looked ravishing. Perhaps too ravishing..."Mate, there is nothing to be nervous about." He soothed.

_Yeah right, the CEO of an empire, heir to the 'throne' of Japan mated a nobody...sure...your dad will be real happy..._Kagome let out a long sigh. This lifestyle of maids and servants in a large estate was not something she was used to. _Why all the fuss anyhow?_ Her head moved suddenly when her mate tilted her chin up to meet his ambers. "Stop worrying over nonsense. Come, let's not make Father wait." he coaxed and moved to get out of the car.

Striding with what seemed like he was walking on air, Sesshomaru made his way over to the other side and held the door open for his mate. With gentleness he didn't know was in him, he helped her out of the car and walked her into a large estate. Kagome stopped short staring at the massive property. "Are you sure this isn't a castle?" She asked jokingly.

"It was once.." her mate responded and her jaw wanted to fall out of her face. Entering the large glass doors, he toured her toward the guest area. "I'll be right back." he voiced and she settled into the soft sofa.

Kagome nodded and watched nervously as her mate's back shrink in size. Tapping her nails nervously on her lap Kagome looked around at the decor of the house. Exquisite antiques lined the wall, Kagome was sure they were none short of millions of dollars. Her appraisal eyes knew the items too well.

Rubbing her stomach slightly she smiled at the thought of their pup will be a little person within a year's time. Kagome was glad that her mate had cut back his work hours to a normal 8 hours a day instead of his usual 16. He'd allowed some of his trusted company officers to handle the things that he couldn't finish. She knew she'd made him happy because he made the extra effort to see her as often as he could, and much to her surprise, he'd devoted much of his valuable time to her. It spoke volumes of how much her mate loves her, even if he'd never actually said the three little words to her.

"Alright, now where is your little bitch that cost me millions?" Touga's booming voice echoed through the halls. Kagome flinched, then fumed. She knew they were dog demons but was it really necessary to call her 'his bitch' all the damn time? What's wrong with just 'woman'? Sure she didn't really like that either, but it was definitely a step up from 'bitch'.

What millions anyway? Is he talking about like divorce settlements or something? Kagome's anger continued to grow, forgetting the miko glow brimming around her.

"Pup, what has gotten your mate so upset?" Touga's voice startled her and she spun around to stare into two sets of golden orbs.

Sesshomaru ignored the question, already knowing why his mate was upset. He knew that she had never taken a liking to the 'bitch' term. "Father, my mate, Kagome Higurashi. Koi, my father, Touga Tashiou" Clearing her throat, Kagome exhaled slowly letting the glow subside. She bowed to greet her father-in-law. "Mr. Tashiou," she offered.

Both men looked at each other before Touga roared with laughter. "That would be 'Father' to you, little miko. So, you're the one that's been distracting my pup from his work and duties." When Kagome opened her mouth to protest, Touga raised his hand to stop her. "Ah! Not a word. Did you know that this pup of mine has been neglecting his work? He's cost me millions, not securing the bid on Meryl and Lynch?" Kagome followed Touga's gaze and stared at her mate, then shook her head.

"Father..." Sesshomaru tried to stop his father from going any further. His mate doesn't know that unlike him, his father fancied the 'joking' personality.

"Not you either pup." he waved his hand dismissively. "Now let me have a look at you...miko. How about you fixing us some scotch there pup..." He began to walk toward Kagome which made her nervous. She didn't know why, she was nervous, hell she should be upset having the blame put on her and now being scanned up and down like some object. Then suddenly, Touga leaned in close to her ear, "I'll forgive you if you can get that stubborn pup of mine to pup you." he bribed - like a giddy kid. A wide grin spread across Kagome's face. Touga's nose began to twitched, and she realized that he had caught scent of her pregnancy now that her miko glow had completely dispersed.

"Oh, you little vixen you!" Touga's voice held a pleased tone. He grinned at Kagome. "Well, sit! Sit! Sit! my dear! And you tell this old mongrel whatever you need, and if that pup of mine gives you any trouble, you tell me!" He spoke excitedly while helping Kagome settled into the lounge chaise. She smiled at the happy 'grandfather' to be.

Sesshomaru getting the drinks over at the bar heard his father and snickered while shaking his head lightly.

"And pup! Make sure you bring this ingenious daughter of mine, some juice!" Touga ordered. Kagome watched as the elder Tashio's eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. Who knew her being pregnant with her mate's pup could get the old mutt so antsy? She could have sworn she saw him clapping his hands together like a fat kid staring at a cake - while he stared at her!

Sesshomaru had already poured some juice for his mate before his father's command. Carrying a drink for his father and the juice for his mate, he made his way over toward the two. His father stared at the drinks and furrowed his brows. "What the hell is this pup?" The elder Yokai questioned his son, as he stared at his cognac on the rocks. "Who the hell puts ice in their cognac - especially **_my_ **cognac?" The Elder Tashiou was annoyed and perplexed at the same time.

Sesshomaru looked over at his mate after handing her the drink and together they smiled. "If it wasn't for _'cognac on the rocks'_ you wouldn't be having grand-pups...Father. Drink up!"

**...~Fin~**

* * *

**Reviews** are MUCH appreciated. Thanks! ~Ts

~.~

**Announcement:** I will be extremely busy as my house will be open to three Japanese boys for a week very soon. In the mean time, I have to get my house ready so it's nice and pretty for them :)

Also, I've been having chest pains so my doctor is doing a series of tests on me in case it could be a heart condition :(

Sooooo...please please continue to be patient with me and I will try to post updates as much and as often as possible. I hate getting old. ***sad panda***


End file.
